I Am Not Normal
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is part dragon. Hiding the secret from the rest of his tribe for nearly sixteen years, his life is forever changed when he shoots down a Night Fury during a raid. Gradually, he and the Night Fury realize their past is more intertwined than they think and the two start digging up secrets. UA!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yeah, this story could use a 2.0. I mean in the original, there are several scenes I want to light on fire and dance on..Anyway. It does make me slightly sad, I mean it had 151 reviews! I never get a hundred. Anyway, this isn't called a "re-write" because for the sake of my sanity, I had to delete the other one.**

 **Anyway, for those just going this story, welcome to the land of I Am Not Normal! =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Failed Escape

Time had become distant, feeling is abnormal, he couldn't breathe, nor remember why he is here. The chains are heavy, thick and lift his arms above his head, his shoulders ache from...days? Months maybe of the elevation. He wasn't sure who he was, the only thing coming to mind, is laughter.

His nerves were jumping like he's in a battle but the man, cannot figure out why. He is obviously a prisoner, but to who? And why?

"You're awake." A voice states, voice calm. The voice draws back several memories, Kindle. His name is Kindle.

"You state the obvious." Kindle says voice scratchy and weak from lack of use. "Where is Valka?" Kindle asks lifting up his head, only to see blackness. At this moment, Kindle realizes he is blindfolded.

"Worry not, my friend. She is...alive." The voice says and Kindles hands curl into fists, the chain clinking softly.

"What have you done with her, Viggo?" He hisses, a low growl sounding through the air. The headache pounds painfully against his skull, the reason his memories keep slipping out of place, where it has come from, Kindle has no memories or even a hint of one, its a bad head injury, that much his aching skull confirms.

"Relax. She is of no use to Drago. You, however, are." Viggo says and Kindle freezes. Time had slipped past him sense he and his mates' capture, but there was no doubt it had been several weeks.

"What does he want?" Kindle asks lips curling in distaste for the man.

"I would be a fool to tell you." Viggo says and the sound of a sword being drawn echoes in the small space, "Valka however, will survive another day, if you start speaking." Viggo says and Kindle glares at the man through the blindfold.

"I'll die before I talk." He growls and Viggo laughs softly.

"No need for such drastic measures my friend. Drago will see to it, and you know this." Viggo says and Kindles inner battle pauses slightly. Kindle does know, but no prince will give the secrets to his kingdom, unless he already has. Kindle's memories are blurred, and time is distant unreal and feels off.

Kindle growls lower before he wills himself to change. The transformation takes energy like the sun dying out abruptly inside of him, but Kindle knows what must be done, even if he doesn't make it to the end.

The blindfold falls from the jet black Night Fury's eyes and Kindle sees again for the first time in weeks. Viggo looks startled but holds his sword up. The chains snap and Kindle jumps onto Viggo blasting a plasma blast at the door.

The Night Fury leaps through the open doorway as shouts of alarm start ringing through the air. Kindle lifts his ears up silver eyes narrowed, come on! War cries break the dragon from his thoughts and he snaps his head around. Dragon Hunters file into the room and Kindle growls lowly firing a blast at the advancing man.

The battle persists until Drago Bludvist walks forward, dragging a bound women by her hair. Kindles eyes widen. "Stop the fight." Drago commands and Kindle looks at him, silver eyes darkening.

"Kindle!" Valka shouts on her knees looking at the Night Fury, relief in her gaze. Kindles restless mind relaxes at the fact she seems okay, unharmed even.

"Stop the fight or I'll run her through." Drago commands and Kindle growls. He is so close to freedom, for both of them. He can't give up this chance now! A blade shoving through his scales snaps the Night Fury from his thoughts and Drago stands in front of him before withdrawing his blade.

Kindle can't create the sound to explain the agony. Valka's eyes widen and Kindle can feel his heart pumping slower and slower, his vision blurring. Valka races forward reaching her mate before Kindle looks at her, "I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"No." Valka breathes, "Don't apologize." She whispers begging him to look up at her again.

"I love…" The words die in the Night Fury's throat and Valka's eyes widen with horror.

Kindles head slumps against the wood and Valka stares at his body before her blue eyes harden, eyes narrowing. The Dragon Hunters start to advance on her but Valka sits up and rips the maniacs apart and grabs a sword diving at Drago with a cry of outrage.

" _How could you!?"_ She shouts and Drago lifts up his staff, meeting her angry blows. "You heartless monster!"

Drago's eyes hold fury as well, but more contained. He swings his staff forward and it hits Valka across the face. Her jaw clenches the only movement the women makes to show she felt the pain.

Drago whacks his staff against Valka's arm and this time, she does cry out. She drops her sword and grabs her arm before she leaps forward jumping over Drago and racing past him. "Stop her!" Viggo yells.

Valka shoves through several doors before she reaches the deck. The transformation is subconscious and Valka flaps her powerful wings jumping into the air. The Dragon Hunters fire at the Night Fury, but they all miss. Valka glances back at the boat, her heart aching. She flaps her powerful wings once, twice, thrice before the boat fades into the distance, the sound of her flapping wings and heavy breaths the only thing left in the air.

* * *

 **Authors Note: In May this year I decided I wanted a story where Hiccup and Toothless and actually siblings. Hence I Am Not Normal. :) I've re-edited and thought about this...a lot since I sort of discontinued it. Anyway, it has an ending now.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Whoo! Sorry for the wait, school is amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **:)**

* * *

Chapter 2:-This Is Berk- 

(Hiccup POV)

Metal meets metal with a heavy clang.

My eyes are narrowed as I lift the dagger in a backwards grip towards my opponent's sword. The man pushes hard against the weapon but I give just as equal force.

With a quick movement, I bring my leg up and kick the man in the chest. He goes tumbling backwards the sword flying from his grip. I grab the weapon from the air and shove it into the ground and give the man a two fingered salute before racing off.

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village? In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice, or mosquitoes, we have dragons.

A war cry causes me to break my run to a skidding halt and I lift the dagger upwards to parry with another man's axe. His weapon smacks against mine with such heavy force that it causes me to slip back for a second.

Most people would leave.

Not us.

We're Vikings we have stubbornness issues.

Biting my inner lip for a moment I shove upwards at the man's axe and roll under the blade as he swings it down before racing forward again ducking a blast of fire that's shot over my head the edges of my cloak barely missing the flames.

Sheathing my dagger I race forward past the Vikings battling between our attacking enemies and the dragons. Inconvenient timing on their part. Outcast Island is full of a bunch of Vikings banished from all islands in the Archipelago lead by a man, Alvin the Treacherous from Berk. he's determined beyond what's reasonable to conquer Berk then use Berk as a center point as he conquers other islands. Why he doesn't just use Outcast Island is beyond me but he does what he wants.

A hand slams down on my shoulder sending me tumbling to the ground and the Berkian over me let's out a long war cry in one hand. His eyes flash with brief surprise and the sparks in his beard sparkle happily before he, recognizing me as not an Outcast pulls me to my feet, "Mor'nin'!" He roars before racing off tackling another Outcast or dragon to the ground. Yeah thanks.

I shake my head slightly and pull my hood up over my face from where it slipped the black fabric shadowing my face. My name's Hiccup. Great name I know, but it's not the worst, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

I pick up the pace racing past everyone ducking left for a moment as I run past several Berkians leaping on a larger Outcast. Cringing inwardly for the man, I run forward picking up the familiar path to the blacksmith's shop. It's not the first time the Outcasts have attacked, it's just one of the few times we've had an attack and a dragon raid.

A man jumps in front of me, towering over me by a good two feet and I skid to a stop nearly tripping over my own to feet. Something that happens more than a little, I have the grace akin to a honey covered yak on an ant hill.

A hand grabs my shoulder in a death grip and throws me backwards lifting up a sword with her other hand to block my attackers. "Hiccup!" She shouts and releases my arm pulling out a second sword and shoving the two against the man's in an X. "Get inside!" She yells.

Giving a soft roll of my eyes I pick myself up from the ground and continue forward towards the blacksmith's. I can handle myself fine out here. Valka throws a punch towards Alvin's face and snaps her sword hilts together creating a long staff. Valka the Fierce. They say that she can stop a Night Fury dead in their tracks with a single look.

Do I believe it.

Yes I do.

I break into the forge, coming to a running stop giving a half glance to the blacksmith, Gobber. He's missing his left hand and right foot and has a long blond mustache. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. As I race into the room, he pauses pounding on the sword he's working on smirking slightly. "Oh, thanks for joining the party. Thought you'd been carried off." He says dryly.

I offer a tight clearly fake smile as I pick up a hammer lying on the ground lifting it into it's position, "Who me? No. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this." I say and gesture to myself.

Gobber huffs at that. "Well, they need hooded ridiculously strong characters, don't they?"

I grab the nearest dull sword I can spot and head towards the grinder wheel slamming the metal down on the wheel. No, I don't think they would eat me like they did my father. My wings twitch slightly at the thought and I force them to steady narrowing my eyes. I'm part dragon, whatever dragon it is, I have no idea but I am.

One set of wings, a tail and black ears poking through my hair and retractable claws on the tips of my fingers. It's absolutely great. Gobber, I'm pretty sure suspects something but after my father, Stoick the Vast was taken by a Rumblehorn in a dragon raid when I was two my mother has paid me about as much attention as one would give to an annoying speck of dirt on your shirt.

"FIRE!" A voice roars and I give a half glance upwards towards the house that is now burning merrily before a group of five teens races towards it carrying buckets of water. I used to be part of the fire patrol but after I made the fires worse more than helped, I was instructed to just find a building and stay in it.

Because I'm extremely good at following directions.

Fishlegs grabs a bucket as it's handed to him and throws it onto the fire, he's a large boy with a small bush of blond hair under his small helmet. He knows more about dragons than Bork the Bold did and that is saying something. Snotlout grabs a bucket from Fishlegs and tosses the contents on the burning house. Snotlout is my cousin and pretty much your standard Viking with rippling muscles that are visible and he loves to show off.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut grab a bucket, well, argue over it as the final teen races forward. Astrid. She's tall, beautiful, graceful and is more than happy to tackle you or throw a punch. Snotlout would be more than happy to tell you that.

A blast of fire explodes behind the five and they all turn racing back towards us Astrid tossing her bucket at an Outcast's head the man giving a grunt before hitting the ground with an almighty thump. "Oh, there job is so much cooler." I groan softly to myself forgetting about the sword and leaning out the window.

Gobber grabs the back of my cloak and drags me into the forge again. I whack his hand away and he, used to the reaction raises an eyebrow, "Oh! Come on! I need to make my mark!" I argue. Gobber whacks a Outcast in the face with his hammer as he comes close to the window without breaking eye contact with me.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." he assures then pokes at my chest with his pliers, "All in the wrong places."

"Two minutes! I down a dragon, my life gets infinitely better, I might even get a date." I argue. Gobber raises a thick blond eyebrow looking about as impressed with me as he did with that Outcast a few seconds ago.

"YAH!" A voice yells and both of us whip out heads left I startled by the noise, Gobber looking unfazed but annoyed. The second and command, Savage leaps through the window and both me and Gobber split in opposite directions.

Savage lifts up the bone he uses as a sword and clicks his tongue softly, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Gobber turns and looks back at the man his gaze hardening. "Hiccup," he says sounding barely on the verge of yelling his head off. "Find the other teens and stick with them." He commands.

I bite my inner lip for a moment. Why? We're really not in any danger, I mean just knock Savage back outside and then proceed to carry on with life. Savage's bone swings towards me and if I didn't have unnaturally fast reflexes it would have whacked me in the throat.

I lean back and Savage gives me a smug smirk as if he's won the small battle. I give a glance towards outside and give Gobber a half look before leaping towards the window and landing on the seal in a crouched position. "You okay?" I ask Gobber.

He snorts and races towards Savage, "Go!"

I twist around and leap out the window my cloak blowing in the wind rushing through the air. The dragons are pulling back with more livestock than usual, that we can thank Alvin for. Honestly I'm not entirely sure where Astrid and the others would be, for all I'm aware of they could be on a different island.

The Berkians are pushing the Outcasts back to the docks and I can spot my mother among them. She isn't exactly all love the dragons with my heart person I've heard stories she used to be. The opposite really. After my father's death she grew cold towards them and is one of the best sword wielders on Berk.

I purse my lips for a moment before taking a left towards where I think the teens would be. Though I have dragon hearing and strength, I try to pretend I don't. Being part dragon isn't exactly fun, it's terrifying. I would be killed on the spot if I am discovered with little remorse. Who would care after seeing the abnormal freak I am?

A high pitched wail and a small twist in my chest announces the presence of the dragon any sane person would run for. My eyes widen and I duck to the ground as the wail grows stronger like something battling against the wind and winning.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A nearby watchtower explodes with an echoing boom and I follow the dragon with my eyes for a moment, I can spot it's silhouette easily in the stars. The commotion around us stops for a moment before the Night Fury blasts at another tower. Never steals food, never shows itself and never misses.

"RETREAT!" Alvin's roar breaks through the air and the Outcasts drop most of the battles racing towards their leader; the remaining ones kicking away their opponents and racing back towards the boats. The Night Fury fires again and I flinch instinctively but watch it glide across the sky the wings whistling in a haunting echo.

My heart leaps into my chest and I stand still for a moment before spotting a bola laying on the ground uselessly a few feet away. With a half second of indecision, I race towards the ropes and rocks and grab it spinning it towards the air for several long moments.

The small hillside I made it to is empty so there's no one here to break my concentration. The Night Fury blinks out the stars and I throw the bola forward freezing afterwards. What am I doing!?

The ropes hit the dragon dead on and I hear it give a pained shriek sounding very much like it just got stabbed. A sting of pain races through me and I stare fixed in place for several long moments my eyes wide. Impulsive.

Yes, I have wanted to down a Night Fury but not like that!

"HICCUP!" A voice roars and I have have a second to register it before a hand grabs my upper arm and starts to drag me forward. Oh boy. I'm getting an earful.

Mom pulls me forward through the village towards our house remaining silent in her fury. "I hit a Night Fury." I blurt and she gives me a half look her eyes narrowed angrily not look any more friendly than they did to Alvin. "Oh It's not like the last few times mom! I mean I really actually hit it!" I groan and she pulls me forward with strength she did not look like she has. "It's went down just past Raven Point, let's get a search party out there before it-" I start and she snaps her hand away from my arm and whirls around looking at me with a glare that could wither plants.

"Stop!" She shouts and I snap my jaw shut and she let's out a visible breath. "Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls! Can't you see I have bigger problems to deal with than you!?" Mom shouts and I tug on my hood pulling it up further to cover my ears.

Ouch.

Glad I'm not important to you, love you to Mom.

She let's out an annoyed breath and looks at me. "Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed." She adds and I let out a breath through my nose.

"Well between me and you don't you think "the village" could do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Mom shouts and she stares at me and my half shadowed face, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" She demands and I whip my gaze up to her's. Simplest orders? Are you serious?!

"I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just down it." I say and gesture with my hand, downing a dragon, "You know?" I ask and she let's out a breath giving me an exasperated look, "It's who I am, mom." I say shrugging looking up at her.

She rubs her forehead looking up at the sky as if asking 'why me' for a second before she looks back at me, "Oh, you are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon fighter? That is not one of them." Mom says and adds a little softer, "Get back to the house." She turns and looks at Gobber, "Make sure he gets there, I have his mess to clean up." She says and I glare at her back as she turns.

Yes, yes, it was all me, not at all the dragons _and_ Outcasts who have been running around the village for the past half an hour. Yup definitely me. And as a bonus I didn't even break anything tonight so it is definitely my fault and my fault alone. Gobber whacks the side of my hood and I start to walk forward.

As we walk we pass the other teens. Ruffnut laughs clearly enjoying the show that was just placed before her.

"Excellent performance." Tuffnut says chuckling.

"I've never seen someone mess up that badly, that helped!" Snotlout says sarcastically and I glare at him but continue on.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying." I say dryly and walk past Fishlegs who gives a laugh and Astrid who's sitting on a rock twirling her axe. I stare at the ground not bothering to look up at her and see what I'm sure is an amused expression as well. We reach the hill to my house and I look at the wooden structure.

"I really did hit one." I say talking to Gobber.

"Sure." He agrees.

"She never listens-" I start and hear Gobber mutter, "Runs in the family."

I continue my rant anyway, "And when she does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimmed her meat on her sandwich." I say and step up the porch and turn putting on a fierce scowl she has on all the time, "Excuse me, barmaid I wanted an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side."I say raising my voice several pitches and adding a faint Scottish accent."This here, this is a talking fishbone." I say looking at the porch boards angrily. A part dragon fishbone! Why does anyone want that abnormal thing?! I wouldn't. I don't.

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong." Gobber says and I lift up my head my hood covering the rising sun, "It's not so much what you look like." Gobber says and my wings and ears twitch. Yes, yes it is. Were she to see my wings, tail and ears she would murmur me on the spot without second thought. "It's what's inside that she can't stand." Gobber adds and I raise an eyebrow, how on earth was that supposed to be helpful?

"Thank you for summing that up." I say dryly and turn to the door.

"Look the point is stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber says to my back and I look back ta him sadly.

"I just want to be one of you guys." I say and open the door walking inside, I want to be normal! I want to be able to walk outside without a cloak, come home to nice parents who actually care about my well being.

Fine, if mom wouldn't help me search for the Night Fury I would find it myself. It's not like she's going to stay up all night worrying about me.

I let out a breath of annoyance and rush around the fire in the middle of the floor to the back door and throw it open. My wings hitting the door frame. I hiss through my teeth and wish for the not the first time that I am normal.

* * *

 **Authors Note: There is one backwards word in this chapter. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Did This

(Toothless POV)

Heartless.

My entire life I've been taught, retold and repeated until it was a center core of my brain that they are heartless. Without beating hearts or minds that seek to do anything but lust after blood, revenge and murder. Killing with no remorse or thought for anyone else's sake.

Vikings are heartless.

"We're approaching Berk, Prince." A Deadly Nadder calls towards me his voice deep and hoarse. His eyes are narrowed to slits like all our eyes become when the Queen controls us. I never asked to be in control of these raids and I am.

Silent mockery from the Queen I guess. As a hatchling I used to live with the Alpha as his son and another human who was kind and large with fiery red hair. Then the Queen left her nest and attacked the Alpha's burning everything to the ground the human and the Alpha didn't make it. Until another dragon stands against her, she is Queen of all dragons empress.

And it doesn't matter if you say yes or not. She takes you as her own and forces you to work. I want to be free, I have few memories of freedom, only spending my entire life in the dragon's grasp.

"Our plan of action?" The Deadly Nadder, Necr asks. I stare forward towards the island narrowing my green eyes and flapping my wings rhythmically for a moment grouping my thoughts.

I'm not allowed into the raids, the last time I tried...I can only defend and protect the other dragons, "Head in from the south, start with the sheep." I order and Necr nods pulling away looping towards the other dragons to repeat the order.

As we work for the Queen, we have no thoughts, no life, no battle, no hope. Just the endless repetition. I've tried holding onto a small glimmer of hope that things will get better. Somehow someway we'll be free. But it seems like an impossible dream.

"We've broken through Berk's waters." A Gronckle reports and I give a small nod. The Queen has a distinct dislike for this island- we raid one every night- and we're often here more than once every two weeks.

Heartless.

I feel no regret attacking. They're Vikings and Vikings are heartless. I just want to be free of the rule to think without the ever persistent buzz in the back of my head. The wings beat in sync a pattern they create as you no longer think about anything but raid. I've never felt it, but I've heard enough stories from others to know what it's like.

Ruled by the queen, you have no acquaintances, you just work together because you have to. What I would do to be free of the rule!

I flap my wings out of the pattern and a few dragons give me odd glances, I will not be controlled by her. I won't. 'The time has come my servants, go and bring back a sufficient amount this time.' I glance at the other dragons narrowed eyes and ears up, the signal we all heard it. Her voice a mental sync most dragons can get with others.

'And Prince, do not fail me again, you might be next' Her voice seeps into my head and I grimace from it. Prince was the name given to me by Her. Why? I don't know, its the only name I've ever had and I hate it. I am not prince, I wish so desperately for a new identity. But that's never going to happen. Why would it? I am no one and it will stay that way. A Monstrous Nightmare swoops down and grabs a sheep from off a hill breaking my train of thoughts.

Several more dragons follow this pattern, "DRAGON RAID!" A voice screams. Sometimes it's amusing to watch them fight bedraggled but then the Queen reminds us of our purpose. She is more than happy to have your head split open to get what she wants.

I wait watching my small squadron as they successfully take several sheep, and other livestock. That's when I notice that the Berkians already have another enemy. Another tribe is swarming across the island like small pests the two are in deep battle and I spot the chieftess, and the other man, I assume he's in charge battling on a hill both of them equal.

After watching the other dragons for a moment I inwardly smirk. This raid will be easy.

I snap my wings back and the wind drags me back as I head towards the catapults, take them out and the dragons can make a clean getaway. My wings whistle as they break the speed of sound and the Vikings halt their small battle staring up at the sky unable to spot me with wide eyes.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

My only identity's, Prince and Night Fury. And a fear from both. A terror through the dragons, and the Vikings. I fire the plasma and the watchtower explodes with an echoing bang the Vikings on it leaping towards the ground.

I build up another plasma blast and zoom across the sky to another watch tower next to a less busy part of the village. I fire at it and watch with small satisfaction as it explodes crumbling in itself. I dive past it, silhouetted by the ring of purple for a second.

A whirring noise feels the air and I snap my gaze around, looking through the blackness before something whacks into me. I screech at the pain and my wings are entangled a sharper pain point at my left tailfin.

I fall through the air hitting several trees breaking one down, clawing at it before I hit the ground. I skid across it before I hit the solid ground and the world fades to blackness but the mercy is not with me, unconsciousness will not claim me.

The pain is fiery and aches with every breath my lungs feeling like fire my tail burning.

Bruises sting all around me, no broken bones but definitely bruised deeply. My thoughts drift in and out for several hours and I finally manage to regain a focus point as I realize I can't feel the buzz of the Queen's ever awaiting commands.

Am I... _free_?

Once I get out of this stupid bola I can go find the Queen again before she sends scouts looking for me. No, I don't want that. I want to fade into the distance, this is the first time I've been able to think straight without the buzz in the background in a very long time.

Freedom. That's all I want and fate is laughing as it gives it to me. I close my eyes tightly as another wave of pain shoots through my tail.

Soft footfalls catch my attention hours later and I growl softly. Great, now instead of the promised death by the Queen, I'll be murdered by a Viking. Berk has to be the worst place to land on for a dragon. For anything, Berk has some of the wildest Viking I've ever seen in my life.

A sharp intake of air that's not my own announces the presence of another. Freedom for a few seconds, then it's taken, ripped from my grasp again.

"I-I did it." A voice breathes. "Oh, I did it! This, this fixes everything. Yes!" It adds and a foot is put on my arm, "I have brought down this mighty beast."

 _Get off_. I think darkly and shove my arm and the Viking stumbles backwards. I open my eye looking into the heartless creature. Though I've been told that my whole life, had it rooted into my brain. This is the first time I've ever believed it.

I take a long stare at my soon to be killer, but most of him is hidden from the layers of thick clothing he's wearing. His hands are shaking a dagger clutched in them firmly scars visible on his palm and I follow the hands to his face staring into his green eyes, glowing softly in the dark of the cloak. Identical to my own.

"I'm going to kill you dragon." He says, voice shaking slightly. I stare. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my mother." He says "I am a Viking." He adds, who are you trying to tell child? Be proud that your chest is empty. "I am a Viking!" He says louder.

He raises the dagger above his head and I stare at him dread building in my chest. There is no escape from this, I am going to die. Why!? I have finally gained the freedom I longed for and now it's going to be taken by death. He glances at me before it closing his eyes tightly.

I groan softly. So this is the end, I am going to die at the hands of this scrawny Viking. I lay down my head, closing my eyes, accepting fate. I wait for the blade to dig into my skin, and end me but it never comes. I tense and there's a stumble of feet. "I did this." The Viking mutters voice barely audible. You did, are you proud to watch the crippled dragon did slowly?I ask in my head, with all the pain in my tail I know there must be permanent damage.

 _SNAP!_

I rip my eyes open as the sound is heard and glance down and see as the small Viking knife I hand saws at the ropes, he's...freeing me? This must be a trick, there probably wasn't enough hunting, he'll free me to hunt me..

 _SNAP!_

One more left….

 _SNAP!_

The second the last ropes snaps I pounce on him. He gasps and I dig my claws into his throat glaring darkly. I have no mercy child, you have crippled me, and left me to die. His eyes are wide with horror and I slam my talon onto his chest.

We stare into each other's eyes for a second before I feel a soft thump under my paw. My breath catches in surprise and the Viking looks up at me hopefully. There is a heartbeat, this Viking, is not heartless.

The knowledge makes me pause and I look into the Vikings eyes again before he turns his head to the side, hood covering most of his face. I hiss angrily before I rear up and roar angrily into his face and spin around taking off into the forest.

A _heartbeat._

 _A real heartbeat._

I crash into a tree and it breaks me out of my thoughts before I crash into another one. Why can't I fly? I hit several more trees before there is no ground beneath me. I give a growl of surprise before I fall through the air crashing.

I roll to my feet shaking my head several times before I look around myself. It's a cove, and it is deep. Great, now I'm stuck here. I pull my tail around to take a good look at it to figure out the problem and my eyes widen with horror. My entire left tailfin is missing.

I will never be free.

(Hiccup POV)

I wake up much later and get to my feet watching the rising sun in the distance amazed I wasn't attacked by a wild animal. My limbs ache and my throat feels bruised where the dragon snapped at me. The dragon had spared me. Why?

I am not anything but a weird freak who wants to run from everything. I rub my cheek the cut from where it was whacked with the tree branch stinging. I pull my hand away and rub the blood onto my shirt before I walk forward pulling up my hood the shadow making the world suddenly darker. At least it muffles the noise that I can pick up with my second set of ears. I wear the cloak to hide my part dragon from myself and everyone. Pretending I am normal when I'm not.

When I reach the house about an hour later, I open the door and see Mom sitting next to the fireplace poking at the flames with her long sword. I freeze in place. Why is she always home when I really don't want her to be? I race up the stairs my feet making no noise almost there two more steps- "Hiccup." Mom calls. I cringe.

I stop mid step and back up my cloak swishing and I pull on my hood,"Mom," I say. I backtrack few steps, "I-I have to talk to you, Mom."

She turns around, her thin but fit form silhouetted in the flames."I need to speak with you to, son." She says picking up her sword from the fire the end red hot.

"I don't want to - I think it time- Fight dragons." We say at the same time.

"What?" We ask in sync again.

"You go first." She says.

Curiosity getting the better of me I go down the stairs. "No, you go first." I tell her. What could be so important with dragons? Usually it's just a you're staying with your uncle for a few days or something along those lines never anything with dragons.

"Alright, You get your wish. Dragon training you start in the morning." She says and my eyes widen as my skid to a halt.

 _WHAT!?_ NO! No, no, no, no! I refuse to kill dragons!

"Oh, man I should have gone first." I say. "Because, I was thinking, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do you we have enough-" I pause um, um, um, "Bread making Vikings, or small home repair-" She tosses an axe in my arms, cutting me off and I barely manage to catch it balancing it in my elbows part of me wondering where it came from, she hadn't been holding it five seconds ago.

"You'll need that." She says with a small nod of her head.

I stare at the tall brunette in disbelief, "I don't want to fight dragons." I tell her, she laughs a rare sound that is about as comforting as having a dagger held at your throat. I mean I know I've pleaded with her before for years but after the Night Fury, no. I can't. I felt something. I felt the dragon.

"Come on, yes you do." She says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which to her, it must be.

"Rephrase: Mom, I _can't_ fight dragons." I say she turns around serious again all light and humor from her eyes gone.

"It's time Hiccup." She says and sheathes her sword on her back the end still really searing hot but apparently she doesn't care.

"Can you not hear me?" I ask, can anyone! There is no one who listens! She turns towering over me, despite the fact she isn't not buff and large like the other Vikings she is still terrifying.

"When you carry this axe," She says and easily lifts it from my arms, "You carry all of us with you." She says, and places it back into my death grip,"Which means you act like us, you talk like us, and you think like us." She then looks at me. "No more of all...this." She says gesturing to all of me and my shoulders slump my hood falling over my face more as I drop the axe a little in annoyance.

"You just gestured to all of me." I say annoyance ringing off my words. Not like it is anything new, it had been going on for years. Apparently all of me is a bad thing and it is, part dragon is never a good thing.

Her gaze hardens, green eyes becoming cold, "Deal?" She asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I inform her, slightly annoyed. This isn't nothing new either, would it kill her to listen? Apparently, if I actually spoke to her about my wings and tail she'd have a heart attack.

"Deal?" She asks her voice rising, eyes narrowing.

I sigh,"Deal."

"Good," she says and walks forward picking up a sack and tossing it over her shoulder. She's most likely going after the dragons nest, again. It's nearing winter and this should be the last expedition for the season. She walks toward the door, "Good, train hard." She says and pulls a second belt from off the table and strapping it to her waist the dagger hilts shining in the light.

"I'm leaving now." She says and looks back at me, and I give breath to open air for the umtpteenth time in the last few minutes before I walk forward after her dragging the axe slightly. It is Viking tradition to see your parent's or parent off, sending well wishes. I shove the door open and walk after the shield-maiden trying to keep up with her fast pace.

oooo0oooo

On the docks about half an hour later I look forward at the horizon watching as Vikings walk past me carrying buckets putting them on the ships. I lift up my axe holding it close to my shoulder so no one will get impaled by it. Don't need to add that to the list of why I should be banished.

I look to the left and watch as Snotlout and Spitelout embrace in a hug, and Spitelout pulls away, "I'll be back, son." he says and Snotlout nods his head.

"I know." He says and smiles up at Spitelout and my heart twists in jealousy of how easily they were talking. "I love you." Snotlout says and my heart skips a beat and I look forward trying to remember the last time that Mom had told me that no memory coming up. Had she ever told me that? I'm more of an annoyance to everyone than a help.

"I love you too, son." I hear Spitelout say and Mom walks up to me, and I turn my head refusing to look at her. I'm not important to her anyway. She stops and looks forward sack over her shoulder before glancing at me the two of us sit in silence for a moment.

"I'll be back." She says and I don't look at her, "Probably." She says and I huff. That's reassuring.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." I say, slightly mocking her and look forward the axe falling to the the wooden boards with a thud. There was moment of silence and I hear Gobber walk up behind us. The distinct sound of his thunk-clomp his feet made because of his peg leg.

Gobber reaches my field of vision and I tug on my hood pulling and it shadows my eyes. Gobber sighs, facepalms, and stares at both of us before he puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch, "Hiccup would like to say, that he'll miss you." Gobber says looking at Mom. Yes, I will, if I ever saw you in the first place.

She glances at him briefly before looking at the boat next to us and Gobber pulls his hand away from me and I scowl forward at the horizon, "And that he wishes that you'll find that Thor-forsaken dragon's nest, so you can stop taking your frustrations on everyone, namely poor Gobber." Gobber says hinting clearly. Gobber looks over at me and I nod. Nothing else coming to mind. He facepalms again looking at mom.

"Hiccup, Valka wants to tell you that she'll be thinking of you the whole time, so train hard, don't throw a house party." Gobber says giving me a pointed look. I raise an eyebrow. With who? I don't have any friends, I don't really even have a family, I look to the side angrily, the only person I could throw a party with was my imaginary friends, but even they wouldn't want to spend time with me.

Gobber looks back at Mom, "And she'll do her best not to be eaten by a sea serpent or a dragon. But if she does, well, that's that." Gobber says and neither one of us react to the joke, but Mom looks at him.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." She says dryly.

"We are Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Gobber repeats and mom shoves past him.

"I said that part." She says and tosses her sack onto the boat before jumping in herself.

"Oh sorry for helping." Gobber says sarcastically and mom turns looking back up at Gobber.

"I want him back, all limbs intact." She says sending a pointed look at Gobber's arm and my eyes widen, it is as close to I actually sort of care about you as I am going to get. It makes my heart leap into my chest with something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

Mom turns to the other warriors on the boat. "Set sail!" She shouts and the boats move out, slowly fading into the distance.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi! MERRY CHRISTMAS! In like two months!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome To Dragon Training

The gate is thrown open with a squeak and Gobber looks back at us a wild grin on his face, "Welcome to Dragon Training." He says stepping to the side and the other teens in front of me walk forward. Barely half and hour has passed since the sun rose and Gobber practically had to drag me here.

Astrid takes in a deep breath, "No turning back." She says and the other teens walk forward spinning around several times looking around at the Arena. It's a large hole in the ground surrounded by concrete with a metal chaining on the top. The chains are old and the links are wearing but it works.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns." Tuffnut says grinning and spins his spear in his hands and Ruffnut smirks.

"I'm hoping for some mauling; like, on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid agrees. I roll my eyes walking forward letting the axe drag my arms down despite I can easily lift it.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain: Love it." I say sarcastically and all heads whip around looking at me faces clearly shocked I'm here. Tuffnut recovers quickly and groans.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut demands and Gobber walks forward, and I glare at Tuffnut as his twin groans.

"Let's get started. The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber says and twists his prosthetic in a killing motion. My eyes widen slightly and I look up at Gobber, it was a good thing I'm not going to win, I cannot kill my own kind. Either of them, or whatever I am.

"Um, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or….?" Snotlout asks trailing off before the twins burst out laughing and I snap my jaw shut in frustration and tug on my hood and Gobber swings an arm around my shoulders supportively and I flinch hoping he won't touch the wings. If he does, my secret slip streak of zero will be over and tromped upon.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak." Gobber assures and starts to lead me forward to where the other teens are in a line, "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber assures and pushes me the final distance to the teens and Fishlegs scoots to the side a little and I scowl. What Gobber's saying doesn't instil confidence in the slightest, the dragons would go after the smaller and weaker ones first. I turn my gaze forward as Gobber stands in front of the door and looks at us.

"Behind these doors are a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber says starting to give a speech. It won't end like one though, Gobber prefers bashing people on the head and asking questions later. Fishlegs's head perks up and his face breaks out in a happy wide smile. "The Deadly Nadder." Gobber starts listing and Fishlegs starts to spit out information.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber ignores the boy and continues, "The Hideous Zippleback," But Fishlegs is on a roll.

"Plus eleven stealth times two-"

"-The Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Fire power fifteen-"

"-The Terrible Terror-"

"Attack eight, venom twelve!" He shouts eyes wide with excitement.

"Will you stop that!" Gobber yells before gripping the handle to the door, "And the Gronkle." He finishes.

Fishlegs leans over to me and from the corner of his mouth whispers, "Jaw strength eight." He must have the Book of Dragons going through his head, twenty four seven.

I shoot him a bewildered look, and look forward gripping my axe tighter. Gobber is never one for making sure you know what you're doing before he throws you into something. I want to be at least a little bit prepared.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout demands his eyes wide, voice gaining several octaves. Gobber smirks.

"I believe on learning on the job." He says and I, completely used to this teaching method mouth the words to myself as Gobber slams the handle down. The Gronckle bursts out of the cage in full fury and we scatter.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead." Gobber says and we all tense in running positions and Gobber looking cheery suddenly grows serious and looks at us, "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" He asks.

"A doctor?" I shout, my heart picking up speed.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guesses. Plus five speed. Done.

"A shield." Astrid shouts and Gobber nods.

"Shields! GO!" He shouts. I race forward having no preference grab the first shield my fingers touch. The twins however don't have the same opinion as me. They both grab on end of a shield and I lift up my shield watching them slightly from the corner of my eye.

"Get your hands of my shield." Ruffnut commands.

"There's like a million shields." Tuffnut responds, "Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rips the shield from his grasp and slams it down on his head.

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut avers and the Gronckle flies forward, builds up a lava blast, then fires it down on the shield. The wood explodes with a mighty blast sending both twins spinning.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut out!" Gobber calls and I race forward as the Gronckle speeds forward to me. The shield slips from my grasp and I stop, trying to pick it up again. Oh you have got to be kidding me! I was holding it perfectly a few seconds ago.

Gobber walks forward and picks up the shield shoving it into my hands and pushing me back, "If there's a choice between the sword or the shield, take the shield." Gobber says and I mentally memorize that for later and race forward.

"Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it, to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber commands and I, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout start to whack our weapons against the shield and the Gronckle's eyes glaze over, my ears dull from the sound. So that works on me to? Great. My vision starts to blur slightly and I force myself to remain focused.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks and Snotlout lifts up his sword.

"Five?" He asks and Fishlegs shakes his head.

"No six!" He corrects and the Gronckle fires at his shield and Fishlegs shouts something intransalbilte before screaming and rushing out of the arena joining the twins. Snotlout dives next to Astrid and looks at her.

"So I just moved into my parents basement, you should come by some time to workout, you look like you workout!" Snotlout says and Astrid dives to the side as the Gronckle fires at Snotlout blasting his shield apart.

I duck as the shield splinter's fly over my head.

I run forward and look to the side surprised to see Astrid next to me she grips her axe tighter and I look at her and lift up my axe and hear the Gronckle behind us. Astrid scans in front her looking for the Gronckle and I hear the wing beats and then the sparking of the gas and dive forward with speed unnatural and shove Astrid to the ground and the blast goes over our heads.

Astrid looks up at me clearly furious and missed the blast; I roll off of her and jump to my feet shield and axe a few feet away. Astrid stands glaring at me. The Gronckle dives forward and Astrid ducks and the Gronckle flies over her heading at me.

Rainbows that have been enchanted. This is great.

I break into a run across the arena and hear the Gronckle flying after me. I pick up the pace and trip over my tail falling flat on my face.

I roll over and see the Gronckle over me and gasp backing up and my wings slam into the wall behind me and I cringe from the pain; the Gronckle opens its mouth ready to blast me out existence. I take in a few panicked breaths. Would it hurt? The spark lights and Gobber pulls up the head at the last second as I cover my head with my hands and the blast fires over my head missing it by maybe a hair.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber commands and swings the Gronckle around before throwing it into the cage; the Gronckle whacks against the doors several times, "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber assures and pulls up the lever and I stand shakily and Gobber turns to us. I almost died. Again.

"Remember: A dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill." Gobber says turning to me at the last part and I take in another breath before I turn and look at the blast that the Gronckle head made that was still smoking. I stare at it and lower my eyebrows in confusion.

What about the Night Fury?

oooo0oooo

"So why didn't you?" I ask holding up a piece of the frosted broken bola. After dragon training I had gone to the woods to clear my thoughts but had ended up wandering to exactly the same place the Night Fury had crashed. I put the bola piece down on the frosted ground, Gobber's words echoing in my head, _'a dragon will always, always go for the kill.'_ But this isnt the case with the Night Fury. Why had it spared me? Maybe because it didn't want the death of whatever you are on its head. Abnormal freak. I bite my inner lip for a moment before moving forward.

I wander in the forest for over half an hour before I reach an opening in front of me. I duck under a branch and stop just as quickly as my hood gets caught on the bark. I turn around and pull on the fabric, why did it pick all the most inconvenient times to get stuck, fall off or anything else? Honestly! I'm just trying to pretend I'm normal!

I pull the fabric from off the bark and slip backwards landing on my back. I stare at the upside down cove, watching the water run up from my position and the pond taking up almost half of it. I spot something glittering in the sun and roll over reaching forward and grab the small circular shape on the ground.

I run a hand over the shape, it feels just like my wings, ears, and tail. I lift it up to the sun and a shadow jumps over me. What the!? I duck my head towards the ground and the shadow falls back toward earth. I whip my head around and watch as the Night Fury falls backwards gliding across the lake shakily.

I get to my feet and scan around for a moment. I need a spot to study it. I see a ledge and jump onto it slipping slightly my feet brushing against the edge of the ledge. I pull my notebook from off my belt and flip it open to an empty page doing a quick sketch of the dragon. The tail, the wings and the ears are just like mine, I've been trying to figure out what dragon I am part dragon of and never in a million years would I have guessed a Night Fury.

 _A Night Fury._

Said dragon blasts the ground before jumping up into the air and crashing back down again it's tail looping underneath itself. I stare at it and glance down at my drawing and erase the left tailfin. "Why don't you just fly away?" I whisper. The Night Fury tries to take flight again and crashes next to the pond. What did I do to it? What if I had downed the dragon, permanently.

I let out a long breath through my nose and put my hand down on the rock. The charcoal pencil slips from my fingers rolling down the ledge and my heart jumps slightly. Oh man! I try and grab it and miss horribly. The wood falls down into the cove with a small clatter impossible to hear with normal ears.

The Night Fury snaps its head up staring at me, and my hood less head, the ears. I stare back and cock my head to the side slightly and the dragon mimics my movement. There was no menace in the stare, it's just...curious. Like me. The dragon seems oddly familiar, like I should know it but I don't. That's ridiculous, it's a dragon.

I rip my gaze away as thunder rips the sky open and lightning flashes overhead. I quickly scramble up the edge and shove my notebook onto my belt and pull up my hood, and break into a quick run through the woods.

(Toothless POV)

I stare at the direction the Viking had disappeared to. My eyes still widened with shock. It has ears, just like mine. Is he part dragon, or what is wrong with him?

I shake my head as thunder ripples overhead. I glance up at the sky, before it rips open like someone is controlling it and having a bad day. I growl in annoyance as the rain falls onto my face.

I walk over to a tree and curl up under it in a ball of misery. I wrap my tail around myself staring at the single tailfin. Trapped in this cove, with nothing but a weird Viking child who seems harmless. But he's not normal. In more ways than one.

I flinch as thunder ripples loudly and close my eyes tightly. I hate thunder, lighting and anything to do with storms. It was in a storm just like this that the Queen attacked the alpha's nest, and freedom was ripped from my grasp.

I sigh heavily and the small Viking pops into my thoughts. Ears twitching as he stares down at me. My eyes pop open as lighting hits the pond of the cove. Thunder roars and I curl up tighter. Why does that Viking seem so familiar when I've never met him?

(Hiccup POV)

Before I even reach the Great Hall's steps the clouds break open and rain pours down. I groan in annoyance before running up the steps and throw open the Great Hall's doors stepping inside soaked to the bone.

I ring water from my bangs and walk forward to the table that Gobber's pacing in front of and the other teens are sitting on. We were supposed to meet at dinner and discuss training but I'm late. I grab a plate a chicken and a glass of water as Snotlout scoots over preventing me from sitting next to them. Like I would anyway. I have little desire to join in on their conversation.

I sit down on an empty table and poke at the chicken leg for a moment my appetite lost. "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks.

"I mistimed my somersault, it threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid answers and Ruffnut lets out a breath of disbelief, I can almost see her raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, we noticed." She says dryly.

"No, no, that was so, "Astrid."." Snotlout assures, trying to flirt and doing horribly. I roll my eyes and look back at the chicken poking at the cooked surface. I didn't really enjoy cooked meat more towards raw fish.

"Right. Where did Hiccup go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks and I let out a breath through my nose. Thank you Gobber! I love it when the spotlight is on me about as much as I enjoyed being impaled. Twice.

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut says.

"He didn't get eaten?" Tuffnut offers.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid says and glares at me. I return the glare with equal venom and she blinks several times and looks away. Ha! I win, no one could look me in the eyes when I'm glaring for very long.

"Thank you Astrid." Gobber deadpans and walks over to the end of the table and cleans it off with a swipe of his hook and drops a book onto the table. "The dragon manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber says pointing at the book. Thunder booms outside and Gobber stares at my soaked clothing and sighs, "No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber commands and walks off.

Tuffnut stops trying to balance a dagger on the end of its blade and it clatters against the table. "Wait. Read?" Tuffnut asks his voice filled with horror.

"Well we're still alive?" Ruffnut adds. I roll my eyes slightly. You would have much, much better luck getting the twins to go into a flaming building happily (They really would) then getting them to read a sentence. Let alone a word.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout demands slamming his fist down on the table. I stand and start to walk over to the table. I've already read the book several times, most Viking children have but I need something to get my mind off of the Night Fury.

"Oh! Oh! I've read it like seventy times!" Fishlegs says his face breaking into a large smile, "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Fishlegs starts and Tuffnut holds up his hand and snaps it shut in a 'be quiet' gesture and Fishlegs follows the order instantly.

"Yeah there was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut starts.

"But now?" Ruffnut finishes.

Snotlout stands and looks at us, "You guys read, I'll go kill." He says and starts to walk off. The twins jump to their feet and Tuffnut grabs his dagger from off the table and they both rush after him, quickly followed by Fishlegs the four breaking out into loud conversation.

I reach the table and look at Astrid, "So I guess we'll share?" I ask and she looks at me giving me a look of disgust and stands shoving the leather bound book at me.

"Read it." She snaps and stands grabbing her axe.

"Oh I'll mine, great! I guess I'll see you guys-" The door slams shut and I let out a long sigh, "Tomorrow." I finish and grab the book from off the table and move back towards the orginal table I was sitting at. The Great Hall clears out quickly as I wait for my clothing to dry next to the fire. When everyone is gone I flip around on the bench and pull open the book.

"Strike Class, Mystery Class, Fear Class." I read quietly. Why? I have no idea, I guess I am just pretending I'm with someone. "Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I whisper. Well that sounds like fun, glad I won't have to deal with one of those most likely ever."Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I say and lighting flashes into the dark room and I whip around with a cry of surprise and thunder ripples overhead and I turn kcab to the book.

"Scauldron, sprays scalding water at it's vitom, Extremely dangerous." I read I flip through several more pages, "Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." I say and start flipping through the pages, "Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death." I stop and I stare at the long snakelike dragon, whoa, that would not be fun. Glad there not one of the common dragons in the dragon raids.

I continue to flip through the pages. "Burns its victims, Chokes it's victims, Turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight." I say and turn the next page and see what I was looking for.

"Night Fury." I say and look down at the blank page, "Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I say and pull the notebook from out of my belt and toss it onto the page. The only drawing of a Night Fury ever. The most lethal dragon, deadliest, kill without reason or second that yet,

 _That dragon is what I am_.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hi! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello! Sorry for the wait! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Do You Belong _Anywhere?_

(Hiccup POV)

My thoughts are a scattered mess.

I lay on my back staring at the ceiling picking out every detail I can manage. My arm lays limply across my chest the other behind my head the darkness of night covering everything in a thick shadow.

My ears twitch as the birds begin to sing and I sigh but roll over grabbing the cloak resting at the foot of my bed. Kicking it into my hand I swing it over my shoulders and clasp it pulling the hood up grabbing the axe before storming down the stairs.

Dragon training.

I am really starting to hate it.

The thought of food makes my stomach flip and I move forward through the streets towards the arena keeping my head down. There is nothing on Night Furies in the Book of Dragons and even smaller sources around Berk.

These dragons are elusive and deadly.

Gobber. Gobber knows more about dragons than most men will ever know. He has to have some sort of... _something_ that's more than the Book of Dragons did.

Nodding my head in slight approval to to that, I pick up the pace as I head towards the arena and see that it's empty. Gobber is standing at the top of the ring picking his teeth with his hook.

There's a maze of wooden walls set up through the space and it makes my stomach sink. Who knows what Gobber has planned. The man is startling resourceful on ways to get yourself killed.

"Morn'in' Hiccup." Gobber greets looking down at me his lips twitching on a smirk.

"Uh, hi." I answer my voice stammering. Tugging on the edge of my hood I look up at him, "Hey Gobber, I was wondering if you know anything on-"

"WOW!" Tuffnut exclaims cutting of my sentence. The yell could've been heard from here to Outcast Island. Speaking of which, the Outcasts should be back soon to finish their attack. It's really unlike them to wait this long. Tuffnut shoves past me and I grimace slightly moving to the side as the other teens barrel into the arena with purpose.

Astrid's eyes linger on me for a moment as if surprised I was here before she was but other than that she ignores me.

Sometimes she's just as bad as everyone else. Though they openly criticize me Astrid just pretends I don't exist and when she does acknowledge my presence it's usually in a hurried manner.

"What are these walls for?" Ruffnut asks looking up at Gobber and Tuffnut smacks her arm.

"Oh! Oh! Don't tell me!" He exclaims putting a hand on his chin his eyebrows touching as he starts to think. Astrid's hand meets her forehead, Snotlout rolls his eyes, Fishlegs looks nervous and Gobber snorts. "Okay, we're using them to capture spiky trees!" Tuffnut exclaims and I stare at him bewildered.

 _Where_ did he get that idea?

I am actually impressed on how stupid it is.

"Actually," Gobber corrects his tone verging on a laugh, "it's more along the lines of preventing death."

The words cause my thoughts to come to a skidding halt.

Wait. _What!?_

Everyone's gazes lock onto Gobber. "Oh, that is way less fun." Tuffnut mutters. Ruffnut whacks his arm and I force my gaze to remain on the blacksmith.

Gobber smirks, "Tell me, how many of you know information about the Deadly Nadder?" He asks and Fishlegs hand immediately shoots up as if pulled. His face becomes strained as if not answering will physically hurt him. "That's not Fishlegs."

I do know a little, but it's not like I've devoted my life to finding out as much as possible about the species. Gobber's smirk grows, "Well then, this should be interesting." Gobber pulls down on the lever and there's a squawk before a bright blue, yellow white dragon leaps on top of one of the walls.

Her eyes narrow and she gives a laughing cackle, "Heads up!" She calls before whipping her tail. The speech doesn't surprise me as much as beforehand. I've heard the dragons occasionally shout out commands to each other during raids when I was younger it really freaked me out.

A spike landing at my feet jumps me back into focus and I run towards the edge of the arena grabbing a shield as the others do the same before we each take off down the nearest tunnel our feet can carry us towards.

A glint of metal catches my attention and I look upwards towards where Gobber is skidding to a halt.

"Hey Gobber!" I call up and he looks down at me, "So I just happened to notice the Book of Dragons had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, a sequel; maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" I ask and a blast of white-hot fire hits my axe and I jump into a defensive position with a yelp of surprise looking around for the source and see the Deadly Nadder a few feet infront of me. Usually I hear them coming. My mind screams run but my feet stay locked.

"Short attention span and lots of clothing. I know who's going to die quickly." The Nadder taunts. Ha. Very funny.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber shouts. My feet and head make a connection again and I race to the left my feet barely touching the ground. I take an abrupt right stopping to listen for the Nadder but don't hear anything. Good. She didn't follow me."Today is about attack!" Gobber yells down at us. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber says. I continue to run forward.

Fishlegs screams and I hear the sound of the Nadders spikes hitting wood, "I'm REALLY beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yells. Ha! If he thinks this is fun, good luck having him teach you how to make a sword. I have more scars than I can count littering various parts of my body from being his apprentice. 'Learning on the job' is not something I would encourage for blacksmithing.

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one." Gobber says bordley. His hook returning to his teeth. Ruffnut and Tuffnut give shouts of equal surprise and the Nadder roars angrily, "Blind spot yes, Deaf spot: Not so much." Gobber says and chuckles. The twins must have tried to hide and make noises, they did that when we were little and playing hide and go kill It worked about as well as trying to get Gobber to take a bath.

I skid my sprint to a stop and look up at Gobber, I am going to pry information from him so way or another. "Hey so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I ask.

Gobber sighs, clearly done with my interrogation, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tail now GET IN THERE!" He shouts and I back up slightly. Really? What news.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically." I lie and my ears twitch at the sound of something moving and I turn my head and see Astrid and Snotlout crouched down next to a wall. Oh boy.

"Get down." Astrid hisses. I half heartedly crotch and my ears pick up the Deadly Nadders every step. It's coming towards us at a moderate pace probably full aware of where we are and taunting us. Astrid and Snotlout do successful rolls across the opening, but I, though usually have little trouble with doing moves similar to this but with the extra weight of the shield plus having wings on my back cause me to fall back smacking my head against the stone.

Stars dance in front of my eyes for a moment until the Nadder's footsteps move forward. I leap to my feet in a pace not humanly possible before the Nadder swoops down. If I'd been maybe half a second later, it would have snapped me in half.

Astrid rushes past me leaping towards a wall as the Deadly Nadder smacks into the same one. Ignoring the predicament I look up at Gobber, not as done with the questions as he obviously is, "Has anyone ever seen one napping?" I ask and the twins rush past me followed by Fishlegs but I look up at him waiting for an answer.

"Hiccup!" Gobber warns his eyes aggressively pointing behind him.

Wood creaking makes me turn my head and I look as Astrid leaps from wall to wall as they tip over. "HICCUP!" She shouts and I jump to the side barely in time. Astrid hits the ground rolling and whips around looking up at the Deadly Nadder smashing her axe into its jaw. The dragon gives a high pitched shriek of pain before it turns to the side and rushes off.

"Well done Astrid." Gobber calls and Astrid with her back turned to me takes in several deep breaths. She turns back to me scowling deeply.

"Do you belong anywhere? Because it's not here." She hisses and I blink at her in surprise.

What?

"Hiccup, is this some kind of a joke to you?" She demands. I shake my head. No, this was very real. Sort of hard to miss when you're almost killed every other day. "Our parents' war is about to become ours." With that said, she spins on her heel and throws the remains of her shield to the side storming out of the arena. The other teens stare at me for a moment before moving after her.

Few people disagree with Astrid.

She's right. I don't belong anywhere. Not here, nowhere.

Gobber stares at me for a long moment and I ignore his gaze tugging up my hood before I give a breath of frustration and storm out of the arena heading for the forest, sheild still in hand. I growl under my breath ducking into the trees.

At least in the forest no one can mock me for being weird, abnormal and eccentric. I wish I am normal! Then, and only then could I be accepted.

I walk forward past the spot where the Night Fury was downed, staring briefly at the still frosted ropes and rocks before I walk in a random direction my only goal just to get away.

After an hour of wandering a splash draws me from my thoughts and I look down at my feet staring at the shoes and the river running around them. Great, now they get to be wet, again. I plop down next to the stream and pull my feet from the river staring ahead at the cloudy sky barely visible through the leafs.

Fish jump over each other happily and splash back into the water. I sigh staring at them. There is no separation in fish, no abnormal and if they are its prized. Wind blows softly and I blow my bangs out of my eyes, looking forward.

I stare forward at my blurry reflection for a long moment before pulling off my hood and resting my chin against my hand arm leaning against my knee. My eyes are slightly bloodshot and there's deep rings under them as if I hadn't slept in a few weeks instead of days. My hair is tousled and my bangs are getting ridiculously long but the thing my eyes linger the most on is the black ears poking from the top of my head.

With another heavy sigh I grab the edges of the fabric and pull it over my face the usual shadows feel familiar but slightly unwelcome.

I keep my gaze locked on the river and watch as a fish jumps from the river in my sight before landing back in the water with a splash. I glance down in the river before I reach forward and grab a fish from the river as it jumps out. It wriggles in my hand and I look down at my fingers impressed. I guess I have better reflexes than I thought. The fish stares at me deeply offended and I offer a shrug.

"Nothing personal." I mutter.

My fingers feel weird though like somehow...tight. Biting my inner lip dreading what I'll find, I rest the fish next to the river and stare at my fingers for a moment my eyes popping. What on Thor's name!?

Claws.

Claws poke out from the edges of my fingers a jet black and sharp. That is new and I can't say I like it very much. My hand twitches and I slowly pull back on the muscle the black edges retracting into my fingertips.

Okay…

At least it's not a second pair of wings; and it's easier to hide. But another addition of abnormal to wash all over me.

I pick the fish up again and stare at it for a while an idea slowly taking shape in my head. Vikings won't accept me, ever. I am more dragon than human anyway, so why don't I try and befriend the Night Fury. What could go wrong? Well a lot of things could go wrong but that's beside the point.

If it works who knows maybe I'll just ditch Berk and hang out with dragons for the rest of my life. No one would miss me anyway.

I grab the shield I had carried in here and get to my feet, fish in hand and start to redirect myself to the Night Fury's cove.

* * *

 **Authors Note: ;)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Good anytime of the day (or night) it is to you guys! Running on like two hours of sleep! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forbidden Friendship

(Hiccup POV)

After wandering around the edges of the cove for a little, I manage to find another entrance beyond the overhang into the space. It's level with the ground in the cove and frankly, I think it will work better. With the fish clutched firmly in my left hand and the shield in my right, I move forward through the gap between the two large edges of the forest, the sort of thin ravine between the edges.

Any other Viking wouldn't have fit inside of the thin gap but I can slide through it easily. I move forward trying to keep my nerves lowered despite how erratic they are. My eyes are wide with surprise and fear and my muscles are tense. I know that the Night Fury can't make it through the gap but it doesn't help calm me in the slightest.

My second pair of ears twitch listening for anything and I don't hear anything. Hesitating for a moment, I toss the fish forward and it lands against the ground with a splat. My muscles tense, waiting for the Night Fury to leap forward and rip into the sea animal without mercy but after about ten seconds nothing happens.

Alright, apparently this isn't going to work.

I let out a breath through my nose and clench my jaw tightly before I walk forward. I make it about half a step before my rips smack into the shield and I go tumbling over the other side of the wood landing flat on my back.

I stare up at the sky for a moment trying to regain balance and after a moment I sit up and get to my feet giving the shield a tug. It cracks down the middle but nothing else happens. Well, how amazing.

I tug again but it just cracks down the middle more and I shake my head slightly with annoyance. It is indeed very stuck.

I release it my fingers hanging open for a moment in my irritation before I turn and grab the fish off the ground holding it a few feet infront of me my ears and eyes scanning around for the dragon. My eyebrows knit together.

There is nothing here. Well, that planned failed the dragon obviously made it out by itself and is probably happily flying towards Dragon Island. I shake my head back and forth and I'm about to turn around and head back towards the village when the sound of something shifting rings behind me.

I whip around and watch as the Night Fury climbs down a rock it was perched on, probably stalking me from the moment I entered the cove. I suck in a breath as the green eyes scan me it's eyes narrowed and untrusting but it didn't attack me so maybe it's not a total failure.

I slowly outstretch the fish towards the dragon barely holding onto it with the tips of my fingers. I think that this is one of the worst ideas I've had in awhile. And that's saying something because as it seems recently everything I do generally ends in disaster.

The Night Fury takes hesitant steps towards me and then draws back just as quickly a deep growl rumbling through it's throat. It jumps into defensive position and I bite down on my inner lip trying not to panic. I jump back slightly and pull back my cloak revealing the knife tucked at my belt. The dragon's eyes lock onto the weapon and I slowly lower my hand towards it. The dragon remembers it from our last encounter I guess and I can't say I'd feel any different.

I reach for the hilt and the Night Fury growls lowly causing me to stutter for a moment before I grab the edge with two fingers barely managing to keep it from slipping from my fingers immediately. I lift the weapon out away from me, making sure the dragon cna track my every movement and it does. I drop the weapon down blade first and it hits the ground with a thud.

The dragon looks at it for a second. It jerks its head to the side and I kick the dagger onto my foot and balance it for a second before kicking it into the lake. The blade lands in the lake with a small plop.

The dragon relaxes instantly sitting back, pupils widening happily. I hold the fish to myself for another moment. Alright... I hold out the fish again and the dragon advances opening its mouth. I stare down at the gums in confusion. No gums isn't right when it was about to kill me a few days ago I distinctly remember sharp teeth. "Huh, toothless; I could have sworn you had-" Teeth retract from the gums and rip the fish from my hands eating it in two bites.

My hands snap back to my chest before I realize they'd done it and I stare at the dragon for a moment my eyes widened largely. Yup, there's teeth. "Teeth." I finish curling my fingers in towards my chest.

The dragon licks its lips before it turns its head, pupils narrowing. It's not satisfied and it's going to eat me! I back up tripping on my tail, "Uh, no, no I don't-" I start and hit the back of a rock my wings giving a stab of pain in protest, "Anymore." I finish and the dragon leans forward head a barely a foot away from mine before its eyes roll back in its head. _Thnnk, thnnnk_

What have I done? What if the Night Fury's allergic to that fish? What if I've killed it what if- Half of a saliva coated fish drops onto my lap cutting of my thoughts. I stare down at the fish, and I love raw fish beyond what's normal, I know normal humans can't eat raw fish more than a few times without dying but I love raw fish but this...This raw, saliva coated fish that's been the dragon's stomach just doesn't appeal. Surprisingly.

"Elgh." I grimace and scoot back my wings hitting the back of the rock, I hold the fish in my hands and look up at the dragon. This is slightly awkward almost. I bite my inner lip tightly and stare at the scales for a moment before returning my gaze to the dragon.

It stares at me for a second as if making sure I'm looking at it before it stares down at the fish then looks up me again. I follow its gaze and get the hint.

Eat the fish! Are you serious!?

The dragon's gaze is all I need to know it is indeed serious.

I let out a breath through my nose, but not wanting to break what I've already started I lift the fish and take a bite, the fish, would have tasted fantastic on its own, but not anymore. It tastes like my mom's cooking when she bothers to cook, yak, morning breath and a hint of mud.

"Mmmmm." I lie looking up at the dragon and smile lifting up the fish, the dragon stares at me its eyes almost mischievous and it swallows.

Are you kidding me! My hands drop onto my lap and I battle my gag reflex and swallow the fish shivering at the after taste and look up at the Night Fury with a fake smile. I like raw fish I do, but there's a difference between saliva covered fish and just raw fish. The Night Fury stares at me for a second its eyes squinting before its face slowly forms into a smile. Whoa. My eyes widen with surprise and I put the fish to the side a sudden need to touch it feeling me.

I lift up my hand and the dragon hisses at me before pulling away. I lift up my head and look at it, I tug at the end of my hood. Well ha, ha. If it thinks I'm going to give up just because it growled at me, that won't work, there have been many times that Mom has actually growled at me. Did it stop me? Nope.

I stand and walk over to where the dragon has made a ring of fire and is laying in it. I sit down crossed next to the dragon and lift up my head slightly, hood obscuring my vision. The dragon looks over at me a happy look on its face until it sees me. Imminently it changes to annoyance.

It lets out a groan of irritation and shifts its body and blocks its face with its tailfin. I reach forward to the tail and the dragon lifts it up when my fingers are about an inch away. I leap to my feet guilty walking away.

(Toothless POV)

I open my eyes, vision slightly blurry. I jump down from the tree I'm sleeping on and stare forward looking for the Viking.

I nearly miss him before I see the black cape hood up. I stare it slightly annoyed. I like being able to see his ears, it helps me feel less alone. I've never seen a Night Fury in the nest, ever. And I don't have very many memories of anything else but the nest.

I watch him for a few more seconds before I walk forward. What is he doing?

I stand next to him and he tenses before he continues to poke at the dirt with his stick. I watch him following the stick with my head and my eyes widen with amazement as I see that the poking becomes me. He was tracing lines onto the dirt.

Not to be outdone, I move away from him on two legs and grab the smallest tree I can see and rip it from the ground with my jaw. I turn around and begin to scribble on the ground like the VIking child was doing.

He stops to look up at me his eyes wide.

I stare at it for a second more before I turn away from him and walk over to the trees and rip one out of the ground and begin to scribble on the ground like the Viking. I scribble his head onto the ground, hood on sense he's so persistent on wearing the stupid thing.

As I work I gradually feel the same twist in my chest as before the raid when I was shot down. I take a glance back at him and dot the eye before I move to the side and throw the tree to the side.

I stare at it and nod my head I approval purring.

Yup, it's pretty great.

The Viking stands eyes wide with amazement. A gust of wind blows by both of us and the hood is ripped from off his head, black ears gleaming. He doesn't do anything about it just standing staring at the dirt in awe.

The Viking spins around and starts to walk forward on the line.

Oh he did NOT!

I growl lowly and he freezes in place biting his lip before he looks back up at me then down at his foot. He lifts his foot and glances at me as if for approval. I purr and he looks back down at his foot before putting it on the line again.

I growl. How can he? I didn't step on his drawing! He lifts his foot and repeats the process and I give the same response. When he moves his foot over the line, he looks back at me and gives a soft smile.

He is teasing me.

Amusing.

I roll my eyes and shift following him as he throws up his hands and like doing a dance starts to spin around the lines, cloak swishing at his feet.

He reaches me and I let out a hot breath his hair ruffling his hair. He freezes before slowly turning around. He takes a step back and I stare at him as a small battle plays in his eyes. We hold the gaze before he reaches out his hand.

No, I growl softly and he pulls his hand away ears twitching in clear displeasure. He lets out a breath before lifting up his hand and looking away from me. My eyes widen. This is a show of trust.

He trusts me.

And I trust him.

I stare at his hand for a second before I put my nose into his hand. His touch is familiar and I feel the twist in my chest ease. The Viking takes in a sharp breath before he looks back up at me. I stare at his palm before I pull myself away, my nose twitching. I whip around and glide over the pond crashing rather gracefully on the other side.

I curl up in ball as the Viking stares at his hand, "See you tomorrow, Toothless." He says and I stare at him I shock. I am not dragon, or Prince or Night Fury. Toothless. A new identity. Not the most amazing name but it's something new.

"You to." I say and he jumps backwards eyes widening. He walks forward to me and I stare up at him. What?

"Wait, did you just, speak?" He asks. I look up at him and his large green eyes.

"Yes."

He's eyes widen if possible bigger before blinking several times, "I'm going crazy." He mutters. I sit up rolling my eyes slightly. "I thought for sure you couldn't because you weren't talking but then you did so you're just silent or.." He trails off seeming to realize my interest in his rant.

"Yes, I didn't think you would understand me…" I answer trailing off. Truly, I haven't spoken to anyone beyond orders for a raid in over ten years. It feels weird to almost have a normal conversation.

"Uh...right. See you tomorrow." He says eyes still glowing like mine. I nod my head and not knowing his name I answer: "You to, Viking."

"Hiccup." He corrects and I look up at him feeling the desire to laugh, but don't. I've been given an identity by him and I won't throw it away. I'm no longer Prince. I am Toothless.

"Okay then, Hiccup," I say and laugh softly despite my internal battle. He rolls his eyes and turns pulling his hood up before walking under a shield leaving the cove his footfalls fading into the distance.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yay!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Tail

(Hiccup POV)

The stars twinkle down on me in the cloudless night as I slip into the village quietly. I instantly seem to disappear into the crowd despite how much I stand out. People rush past me in all directions heading home or getting last minute items before heading for bed.

Toothless, hasn't left my thoughts. Despite how much I try and shove him out, I continue walk forward. The night is chill and I wrap my arms around myself and with careful precision manage to keep the cloak from slipping and revealing anything. I let out a soft breath and start to direct my feet towards my house. I'll probably get little sleep as I try not to freeze to death.

This won't be a record on warmth night. A hand grabs my elbow and my muscles go tense a sudden rush of stamina running through me. I whirl around ready to jump on the person and stop as, Gobber releases me and holds up his hands looking slightly startled. "Whoa! Calm down, it's just me." Gobber assures and I lower my fist and look at him forcing myself to steady. It's fine. It's not...I'm not sure who I thought it was. An Outcast? Someone discovered my abnormalness? My eyes narrow as I stare at Gobber.

"What are you doing?" I demand and he grins. I do not like being around other people. It makes me feel the need to throw up.

"We are having a picnic with the other tranines." He says and grabs my elbow and starts to drag me through the village. No! Is he joking! This cannot be happening. I hold back a long groan but a soft murmur of protest escapes my lips.

"What...do you-" I start to ask and he weaves through the crowd making it into and out of it in a few seconds without giving me time to build up a reply. He drags me forward a few more minutes and I bite my lip for a moment before he shoves me forward and I stumble and crash into Tuffnut.

Tuffnut shoves me back to my feet and rolls his eyes despite the annoyance running across him. I rub my arm where he pushed me feeling a bruise forming. I release a long breath muttering a curse under my breath.

"Hey! I love being crashed into as much as the next person but watch it." He commands and lifts up a fist. Great. Yup plan on doing that, next time I'll ask the urge to trip to pass me and move onto the next person. I let out a breath through my nose for the umpteenth time and Gobber shoves the twins forward.

"We're having it on a watch tower?" I ask and he nods pushing Fishlegs to the stairs. A watch tower…Oh...oh. This is Gobbers version of making guard duty less boring. Although, being with us will only distract him, I have high doubts that he'll get much guarding done.

"Of course. Where else?" He asks. I roll my eyes and start to scale the stairs before he can shove me up them himself. If he did…

When I reach the top I see that Gobber has gathered raw food from the Great Hall. I sigh and pick a fish out of the pile and and shove it onto a stick and sit on the bench. The other teens purposefully sitting as far away from me as possible.

Gobber reaches the top and lights the fire. Humming merrily, he looks around to make sure everyone had something before he takes out the last thing in the bag, a whole chicken. He shoves it onto a stick, sits and puts it over the fire.

I hold the fish over the fire not planning on eating it or I would just eat it raw. I prefer it that way, cooked fish sort of destroys the taste.

My mind is far from food right now.

The other teens put their food over the fire and Gobber looks at us and nods his head an idea clear on his face. Oh boy.

"Now, how would you kids like to hear the story of how I lost my hand?" Gobber asks and lifts up his prosthetic that has the chicken attached to it.

Everyone's head's jerk up and Tuffnut and Ruffnut chuckle. I sigh resisting the urge to groan, again.

I've heard this so much it's not even funny. Since I was old enough to become his forge apprentice, Gobber has told me this over and over and over and over and over.

Gobber smirks, "Well it was on a dragon attack, fierce and bold the dragon's dove down from the sky like a fiery rain and blasted Berk apart. It was my job to watch over all the little kids and I defended them as a Monstrous Nightmare descended and I reached over with my sword and the dragon grabbed my hand and ripped it off swallowing it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delious." Gobber says puffing up his chest, clearly proud of being delicious. I can't say I'd find raw flesh very good.

"He must have passed the word 'cause it wasnt a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber says. The other teens breath in awe and slowly Fishlegs gets a stormy look on his face. He's deep in thought.

"Isn't it weird to think, that if you're hand was inside of a dragon but your mind still had control of it you could have like killed the dragon from the inside; by like crushing it's heart or something." He says and smashes his two chicken legs together for emphasis. I blink before looking up at the Ingerman boy.

Well on that absolutely _cheery_ note.

I look at the fish and see that it's on fire but I don't do anything about it.

"I swear I am so angry right now." Snotlout says, glaring at his food. When are you not? I swear he has three moods, angry, prideful and I'm-gonna-win-over-Astrid's-heart."I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot." Gobber gives the boy an annoyed look but Snotlout doesn't waver, "I'll chop of the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face." He says and points at his face. Astrid raises an eyebrow looking about as impressed with the statement as if he'd said that the sky is blue. I look up at him.

But that wouldn't even work, before Snotlout sunk his teeth into any scales they'd break. Then he'd have a bunch of broken teeth and a slur. I shake my head to clear the thoughts away before my brain goes on a silent rampage on why that wouldn't work and look up at Gobber as he speaks.

"No, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away." Gobber corrects, ripping off the wing of his chicken.

My thoughts stop.

I look up at Gobber as everything clicks into place. Toothless can't fly because he's missing his left tailfin! How did I miss that? I have two tailfins and if I'm part Night Fury he and I should be alike. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber finishes.

I drop the fish and it lands against the fire's ring but makes no sound. I am going to kill Toothless! There must be something I could do! It's not like he's going to just going to wake up one morning with a new tailfin and wahla! Problem solved. He's not just going to grow another tailfin….unless...I make him one.

Gobber lets out a yawn,"Alright I'm off to bed, you should be to. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber says I stand up and slide into the shadows before silently walking to the stairs. "But who will win the honour of killing it?" Gobber asks.

I slip onto the first step and start to run down the stairs,"It's gonna be me." Tuffnut says. "It's my destiny see." He adds his voice growing fainter. Fishlegs gasps.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" He asks.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark." Tuffnut corrects.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that's never been there before." Ruffnut says.

"You just haven't seen me from the left side until now." Tuffnut argues. I don't hear the rest of the conversation as I hit the ground and take of running.

I reach the forge in record time and race inside I open the door to the back room Gobber had let me had a while ago so I would stop making the whole forge a mess. I grab the notebook from of my belt and toss it onto the desk flipping it open to the drawing of Toothless. I stare at the rubbed out smear of his fin before I grab the charcoal pencil and retrace the left tailfin onto Toothless.

I pull out my notebook and my charcoal pencil flipping to the drawing of Toothless. I set the book down and re-trace the left tailfin onto Toothless.I grab a larger sheet of paper and with a lot of guesswork, I stay up hours into the night making the prosthetic dorsal tailfin.

I shut the tailfin and look up, exhaustion ringing through me.I frown and sigh in annoyance watching the first streaks of sunrise glide across the sky in gentle waves. It's not the first time I've stayed up all night-I often do, feeling more alive at night, like a bat in a human body. The thought of battling dragons with no sleep doesn't appeal in the slightest. Dragon Training is later in the afternoon today so I do have time to visit Toothless before it. Maybe even give the tailfin a shot.

And then Toothless can leave.

I sigh slightly at the thought but shove it to the side moving from the back room into the center part of the forge. I grab an empty sack from the corner of the room and swing it over my shoulder. The sack smacks into my wings and I grimace slightly but move forward leaving the forge.

I glance back, not like anyone would follow me, but I want to be sure. I slip into the trees slipping deeper into the forest.

I reach the river from yesterday and I emerge my hand into the cold water and with a quick movement I grab a fish in place and pull it out. I repeat the process as many times as I can. I reach in again and my hands grasp something slimier than usual. I pull it from the river and grimace in disgust.

A eel.

I hate eels, they make me horribly sick. I toss the eel into the sack, maybe Toothless will appreciate it better than I do. I pick up the now full sack, it's almost ten times as heavy then it was before.

I toss the eel into the sack and wipe my hands off on the grass, retracting my claws into my fingertips. Hopefully Toothless will appreciate the eel more than I do. I close the lid and pick up the now full sack swinging it onto my shoulders. I stumble from the sudden weight but manage to regain my balance before I take an unplanned dip in the river.

I shift it and it pushes my wings into my back painfully but I walk forward. By time the get the cove, my wings have gone numb. It's really not that heavy the sack is just pressing into the right place.

I let out a breath of relief as I see the familiar lake and brush. "Hey Toothless?" I call looking around for said Night Fury. The dragon leaps off of a rock and walks over to me noes in the air looking at the basket happily.

"Hey! Little Viking!" Toothless says and I roll my eyes. Yeah, amusing.

"I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I say and dump the basket on the ground I kick it with my foot and it tips over the fish spilling everywhere. Man, you better be starving to death-wait. I can't feel my wings...I feel like a normal person! Well, minus the tail and ears but the wings! Yes!

"Yes! I am starving! Do you know how long I've gone without food?" Toothless asks and I shake my head and he starts to dig into the fish, breaking my train of silent celebration. The celebration is quickly smashed by his words as they click in my head. He's been starving because I shot the bola and crippled him. Why did I have to be so stupid!

"Right. Carry on then." I say despite my thoughts.

Toothless does so.

"Um..Okay." I say and start to back away prosthetic still in my arms, "Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole eel." I tell him. Toothless pokes his head into the pile and when he sees the eel he slowly backs away growling deeply. I lean down and pick the eel up and Toothless rears his expression covered in utter disgust. Panicking slightly I toss eel as far as I can and look back at Toothless. Please don't kill me, please don't...Toothless looks at the fish pile not looking murderous just slightly accusing.

"Hiccup! Eels can kill dragons!" Toothless shouts and I rub my hands on my cloak. Staring at him with wide eyes. They….can? So all we would have had to do to get rid of the dragons on Berk was to feed them eels…?

"Sorry, I didn't know." I say and he advances on it's again, "Besides, I don't really like eel much either." I admit and Toothless begins to eat the fish. I slowly back up my eyes on his tail, remaining quiet. How many more mistakes am I going to make that almost kill him?

Something tells me a lot.

I reach the tail and lean down. I lay the prosthetic tail next to his real one and Toothless's tail shifts. Really? It's like he can sense I'm here and is toying with me but his attention is very much on the fish.

I let out a breath of annoyance and reach over and with both hands hold his tail steady. Toothless's tail moves more and I bite my inner lip for a moment. Deciding this isn't going to work I sit on his tail, and my tail and strap the tailfin to the limb comparing it to it's flesh and blood counterpart.

I sit back and look at the tail, not too small, or too large, surprisingly accurate for not really knowing how big his fin actually is. "Hmm. Not too bad." I murmur and nod in approval.

"No way." Toothless mutters behind me but I ignore him staring down at the tail making mental notes on things I need to adjust. "It works-WHOA!" I screech as Toothless rockets from the ground taking to the sky suddenly. I yelp with surprise and wrap my arms around the tail tightly. There's a small moment where Toothless is gaining air steadily then, once we're twenty feet in the air probably less, he starts to descend back to earth. I look at the tailfin flapping in the wind usually. We're so going to crash a painful death! I mean, I have wings but I haven't used them very much.

Cats, cats, cats!

With my heart pounding in my throat I stretch my hand out and rip the tailfin open.

Toothless soars upwards and my eyes widen, "Oh my- its working!" I shout and pull the tailfin right. Toothless turns gliding over the lake, then, finally seeming to notice me, whips his tail.

I'm flung off and I brace myself for landing in the pond. I hit it with a splash my back taking most of the impact. All feeling rushes back into my wings at that moment and I shove towards the surface everything soaking and weighing me down. Toothless crashes into the pond across from me giving a aggravated roar.

I throw my hands into the air.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: :) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Wow...this chapter is long. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Axe Sharpening 101

(Hiccup POV)

A few days later, in the forge I assist Gobber in making new weapons to replace the ones destroyed during the Outcast attack and dragon raid nearly a week ago. I grab the heated iron from the hot coals with a pair of pliers and move the canister over to the mold pouring the liquid inside before putting the pliers and the canister down into a bucket of water.

The metal hisses as it meets the cool water and I ignore it turning my attention towards the Gobber. He walks forward and picks up the mold; with it in his grasp firmly he starts to walk over towards the anvil and slams the mold down on it. I scowl forward slightly towards where the sun is rising in the distance. The source of my bad mood? Gobber. He's been persistent on talking about me and my mother and I, do not want to talk about it.

"Don't take it to heart, kid." Gobber says. I angrily put away tools left out, don't take it to heart!? This is tension built up for years! Has he even been at our house on a normal night? "It's her job to be tough on everyone-" Gobber starts.

"I'm not everyone!" I snap and let out a long breath lowering the hammer before I toss it at something, the urge is extremely large. "But it doesn't matter." I say quietly and grab a pair of pliers from off the wall and throw them to Gobber who catches the mechanism with ease. "The girl's impossible to please." I add.

"She just doesn't want to appear to be playing favorites." Gobber assures lifting the blade from the mold. I tug down on my hood and walk over to him, feeling the urge to laugh hysterically. Playing _favorites_? She knows how to?

"She's covered in that department. Believe me." I say and rush over the anvil blowing of scraps of metal before Gobber slams the blade down onto it, "If I didn't live in the same house as her, I wouldn't know she's my mother." I say and Gobber lifts up his hand and I rush over to the attachable prosthetics grabbing the hammer.

"Have you told her that?" Gobber asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Of course not." I say and attach the hammer to his arm picking up the pliers and walking over the blade. "We barely even make eye-contact, even that is rare." I say and spin the blade as Gobber whacks it with his hammer. "Seriously! I swear she's trying to pretend I'm not related to her." I say and Gobber shakes his head laughing.

"Listen, there's the Viking way and then there your way and your way makes grown men.. _. uncomfortab_ le." Gobber says and I look up at him raising an eyebrow he can see because of the shadow my hood casts over my face. Uncomfortable, try living as me, your whole life feels...uncomfortable. This is ridiculous.

"Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation please." I say dryly.

"Alright." Gobber agrees, "How's it going with the lady?" Gobber asks. Really? Now? Really?

"Way to get the mood back on track." I say sarcastically and Gobber laughs.

"Ah come on! I've seen the way you look at Astrid." Gobber says. Ha. Funny. The only way Astrid is going to notice me is if I do something dramatically heroic, which judging on the way things are going, it won't be happening any time soon.

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town." I say and Gobber looks like he might start laughing again but a shout stops him.

"Hey!" Astrid says and standing in the doorway, axe swung over her shoulder, "Can I get this sharpened?" Astrid asks and my eyes widen.

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid hey!" I stutter and her eyes narrow and she throws the axe onto a barrel and I jump. Gobber grins at me evilly before he shoves me forward.

"My uh, manly, apprentice here will service all of your needs." Gobber says and I look back at him. What is he doing, Gobber is not a match-maker. He cannot leave me here with her! "I have to go get…some...I'm just going outside." Gobber says backing out of the forge as I glare at him. Thank you so much. Really, you're even more helpful than on usual days.

Astrid rips her axe from the barrel and hands it to me easily. I take the axe from her grip with equal simplicity and turn heading for the grinder wheel keeping my eyes diverted from her.

"Okay, razor sharp battle axe coming right up." I say and trip slightly nearly tumbling face first onto the ground. I manage to steady myself and the axe before my head collides with the ground in an unpleasant manner and let out a breath of annoyance.

"Hey! Careful that's my mother's." Astrid commands with little concern on anything but her weapon. Good to know. Astrid walks forward to the swords.

"So I saw you guys training last night. Looked like a good time." I say. Last night they'd all scampered off into the forest throwing weapons at trees, truthfully I think _Astrid_ was training the others followed her. It's a miracle that they didn't spot Toothless as they screamed their heads off.

Astrid huffs and she finger the edge of a blade and looks back at me blond banges covering her left eye. "Yeah, I didn't get cut though." Astrid says sounding actually disappointed. I look up at her in shock, right, right. I know I only feel accomplished doing something if I lose a limb in the process I spin the grinder wheel and look back at her.

"Yeah..." I trail off and Astrid huffs.

"So did you ever find your Night Fury?" She asks and I still forcing my muscles to relax as I shove the blade onto the wheel, looking up at her my insides twisting. Yup. And I'm currently helping it learn to fly again. Ah man..if she found out I am so dead!

I let out an uneasy laugh, "Ha. No. Another misfire." I lie the words coming off as awkward. Astrid nods her head slightly at that as if she expected it.

"Like the last twenty times?" Astrid asks and I bristle slightly but bite my tongue for a second.

"For your information, it's been thirty six." I correct under my breath. She hears me anyway.

"Right, and those "thirty six" have all taken place within what the last four five months?" She asks and I shake my head lifting it slightly so I can see better, looking up at her. Seriously? I haven't had _that_ many misfires.

"Five or six years to be exact." I correct and she moves on from the swords. There's a cracking noise and I whip my head around looking back towards Astrid's axe my heart skipping a beat. Cats. On the edge of hte blade there's a large chunk of missing metal. I gasp quietly and pull the weapon away from the wheel covering it with my fingers the dull blade digging into my skin.

I put the broken axe to the side and scan around looking for anything I can to distract her from the axe. My eyes land on a newly crafted dagger lying next to my feet. I kick it into my left hand and throw it forward. Astrid dives back to avoid it from smacking into her, even if she didn't it would have missed her. It digs into the wall of the wood and Astrid pauses. She's going to kill me.

She grabs the hilt and pulls it from out of the wall. "Wow, this is sharp. Sharp is good." She says poking the end with her finger. She's not mad. I laugh uneasily and rush over to axe blades that need handles and walk over to Astrid's axe.

I pick up the hilt and shove it between two floorboards and rip the handle out stumbling backwards on my tail. I shove the hilt into the new blade and kick the broken one to the side as Astrid turns and puts the dagger down on a desk.

"You have good aim." She says and I look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"You have good aim, stupid." She says and I glare at her slightly before lifting the axe and dropping it into her hands. She tosses it to her other hand and looks at me. "This feels different." She says and I look at her my eyes widening. Great, I am so going to get it!

"Uh...I rebalanced the handle. It was getting sloppy." I lie and she brushes her bangs from her eyes the deep sea blue emerging behind the locks of hair. She stares at me surprised for a moment looking speechless.

"Oh, thanks." She says.

"Hey, Astrid!" Snotlout calls and both me and her whip our heads around to see the other teens standing in the doorway. "You coming or what?" Snotlout asks and Astrid races forward as though I don't exist anymore.

"I'm hoping for some serious scars." Snotlout says.

"I know right? Like a long jagged one across your cheek." Astrid says and they all laugh walking off like I was never there. I hope they have fun, doing whatever they're doing, I turn back to the knife and pick it up finger the end of the blade.

"You're welcome." I mutter.

000o000

Today is about teamwork." Gobber says and the doors burst open green gas spilling out everywhere. The gas thickens and spreads out to us. I grip my bucket tighter and Gobber continuous, "A wet dragon head can't light it's fire; the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas the other lights it." Gobber says. I look around at us searching for the dragon. LIstening with intently for footsteps or any movement but the dragon is silent."Your job, is to know which is which." Gobber finishes.

Fishlegs whimpers next to me and begins to spit out information, "Razor sharp teeth, and ignites venom from pregitgestoin, prefurs ambush attack crushing it's victoms-"

"Will you please stop that!" I hiss. As great as it is to know every single possible way I can die from this dragon-I don't want to know every single way I can die from this dragon. According to Gobber, today's lesson is simple. Me and Fishlegs are one group than Astrid and Ruffnut and finally, Snotlout and Tuffnut.

The green smoke that surrounds us is blinding and makes my head slightly fuzzy.

Snotlout and Tuffnut voices ring through the arena, "If that dragon shows either of its faces- THERE!" Snotlout yells. There's splashes and I look around hopefully. Maybe they got it-

"HEY!" Astrid yells.

Nope.

"It's us idiots."Ruffnut says somewhere nearby. I didn't quite catch what Snotlout said after that but it must have been bad because Astrid moves forward and punches Snotlout across the face as Ruffnut smashes her water bucket over Tuffnut's head. Something reaches out and Tuffnut is ripped into the remaining gas with a long yell.

Fishlegs, besides me tenses again. Anymore tense and his spine my shatter from stress. Ruffnut starts to move to the fog to case after her brother but Astrid holds out her hand, blocking the Thorsten girl from advancing.

"Wait." She commands. Movement sweeps across the ground and I jerk my head in the source seconds before a tail swipes out and Ruffnut and Astrid are flung to their backs. Tuffnut bursts out of the gas and breaks into a run holding his nose, "Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He yells and races off. Fishlegs let out a squeal of fear.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." He says. My ears twitch as I pick up the movement of the dragon and whip my head around as one of the heads emerges from the gas. Fishlegs jumps and dumps his water onto the head. The dragon blinks several times and looks at the boy with a taunting laugh it spits out gas.

"Wrong head, child." It hisses

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs says. Huh, he almost literally repeated what the dragon said. My grip tightens on the bucket as gas head spits out more gas at Fishlegs and he squeals, throws the bucket up and runs. I withhold an unhelpful sarcastic comment looking at the thick gas. Both heads emerge and stare at me tauntingly. The head on the visible now and I watch as the head on the left twists; sparks jumps from it's mouth. Both heads raise up to their full height, towering over me by a good six feet.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber shouts. I toss the bucket up half heartedly and the it misses by at least three feet and lands in a puddle on my feet splashing me. Great. I needed a bath.

"Ah come on." I groan looking down at the water accusingly. The puddle doesn't reply and a growl cuts me from glaring at it. The Zippleback snarls and I jump backwards slipping on the water, landing on my elbows I sit up the Zippleback cringes and I tense for a moment. It's afraid.

It's afraid of the eel that I had around my shoulder. Taking a chance, I raise both my hands and look at the dragon, "Back, back." I command it. The dragon backs away and I continue to push it backwards. "Now don't you make me tell you again." I demand. The dragon backs into the cage and I slowly lift up my cloak and remove the same eel from a few days ago with Toothless.

I toss it onto the ground and the Zippleback backs away looking at it with horror. "Get it away!" The head on the left yelps. Guilt races through me slightly but I turn and pull the doors closed. Ah man, there is slime all over my fingers. I wipe my hands on my cloak and gyrate looking up.

Everyone is staring open mouthed, jaws making nice homes on the ground. Fishlegs drops his bucket onto the floor in shock and I look at them. "So are we done here?" I ask. If I leave now I'll have time to work with the tailfin and Toothless. Maybe even try out the tailfin. "'Cause I've got some things I need to-yup okay.." I say and start to rush out of the arena. "S-see you tomorrow!"

000o000

(Toothless POV)

The screams of terror echo in my mind. My talons press on. The grass is smashed beneath my powerful claws. I gallop across the cove, trying to fake myself into contentment. I no longer rule the skies. My kingdom been downsized, squashed, and flattened, close to non existance. Now I only have power over the plants in this cove. _My_ cove. My prison.

With legs tired, I relax on the ground in the shade of the rock walls. I'm half asleep when I sense movement. My eyes snap open. Finally, a worthy opponent matches my gaze. My two eyes narrow at his fiery eight. I flex my wing muscles, warning him off. He doesn't move, taunting me _. Taunting_ me. His expression clearly says "Oh, _powerful_ dragon, aren't you majestic. You sit there because you cannot fly. Your new tail is made out of paper. I'd offer to battle you to the death, but I sense the fear in your blood."

 _Paper_!? I'm certain if he could speak, that is what he would voice. My opponent has now gone too far. I arch my back and rise to my hind legs. My immense shadow towers over him. He lifts a leg, as if considering moving in fright, then lowers it. "I don't fear the silly, flightless dragon _. Fightless_ dragon," His eyes sneer.

My talons are not fightless, they are fight- _full_ if anything. I swipe my claws at the terrible, offensive creature. My advisory realizes his mistake in bothering me, his now fatal mistake. His small twig like legs collapse under him and he flies across the air smashing down on the ground a few feet away, miraculously still intact.

I growl, my claws unsheathing and I open my mouth hearing a low whistle, the creature whirls around all eight eyes widening to dinnerplate proportions. With a hiss of fury it stands it's ground and I watch it with a almost smirk and build up the blast-

Goodbye spider.

-The plasma blast hits the creature and a pile of smoking ashes is left in it's wake, hardly anything worth saying it was ever there. Smoke rises from the spot on the ground and I stretch my back walking over the burned ashes with ease.

It wasn't a worthy opponent anyway. I wander the cove back and forth for a while a built of of restless flying energy causing every part of me to want to leap into the air. But I can't.

Not with my missing tailfin. The very idea of flying seems completely stupid now, like a wish in a far, distant land. Another sound catches my attention and I look up watching the forest. Some one is muttering to themselves but drawing closer.

Hiccup.

True to his word, he has indeed returned today. His auburn skinny, hooded frame shows on the top of the cove, his eyes brightening as he sees me. Something is slung under one arm, the other containing another basket filled with fish.

 _Ah, fish._

He slides through the small entrance with ease and throws the fish onto the ground rolling his shoulders. "Oh man, my shoulders are going to repel and walk off." He groans and moves to the side. I smirk softly and move towards the fish, Hiccup kicks it open and the sea dwellers fall onto the ground, slimey and tasty as ever.

"That would be a sight." I comment sarcastically towards him and he rolls his eyes.

Hiccup backs up as I dig into the fish and practically inhaling them rather than chew and eat it slowly, I never knew how much I appreciated fish until I was left lying in here for days slowly dying from starvation.

Hiccup backs up setting whatever his has down on the ground and rolling his shoulders several times. I give him a half glance before I finish the fish and lick my lips looking towards him the sudden urge to leap around feeling me along with an unnatural amount of energy.

Hiccup smiles at me before he lifts up the thing he carried that I easily recognize as a saddle, he wants to put it on me but, "Gotta catch me first!" I yell at him before racing forward the teen lets out a surprised yelp.

"Hey-what Toothless!" He calls before he starts to chase after me.

I grin looking back at him and pick up the pace my talons hardly touching the ground. Hiccup falls behind rather quickly but despite my faster pace, he doesn't give up, though he runs with determination and slowly picks up speed nearly matching me but has to stop every now and then to let out long breaths of laughter.

After almost ten minutes of the chase game, he stops, "Toothless!" He calls laughing again.

I stop my run as well and trot back towards him watching as he catches his breath, he lifts up the saddle again, tugging down his hood with his free hand. "Okay, can I see if this fits you?" He asks still trying to catch his breath. I sigh.

"Fine."

"Don't sound to excited." He says dryly and I huff.

"I won't."

I sit still as he swings the saddle onto my back; the leather doesn't feel as rough as I thought it was going to, instead it feels soft, but I know it won't fall off. Hiccup ducks under my neck pulling on several straps, adjusting them and then he sits back and grabs a rope I didn't know he hand.

"Okay, in order for the tailfin to work, I have to climb on your back, are you going to bite off my foot if I do?" He asks adding the last part after a second. Really?

"Your foot is the last thing I want to bite. Trust me." I assure and he walks towards the fin, his figure blocking whatever he's doing. He lifts the rope up and walks back towards me green eyes wide.

"Okay." He murmurs and with the rope in his hand reaches my side. I shake my shoulders back and forth a few times before I brace myself for him to mount me. His hand grasps the handle to the saddle and I don't look back at him but can almost hear the gears turning in his head. You swing one leg over the leather it can't be that hard, seriously.

His weight is on me so suddenly I react by instinct. Did he fall from a tree? I jerk forward hardly hearing Hiccup's startled cry as he smashes into the ground thrown from me, I swipe at his back and my vision clears from the panicking rage. Hiccup lays on the ground, rope to the side hand clenching his shoulder blades where the fabric of his cloak is ripped, torn and starting to stain red.

"Hiccup!" I roar sudden panic feeling me _. I don't even like this stupid Viking!_

Hiccup spins around green eyes wide with fear, he scrambles to his hands and backs up quickly away from me, his lip being bit deeply. The cloak slips from his shoulders as he backs up and I can see clearly what he was trying to hide.

Wings and a tail.

 _Wings._

He's part Night Fury!? I mean I thought it was weird that he had ears like mine but I wouldn't have ever-relax. Think about this later. I stop mid run and lower myself to the ground sheathing my claws. Hiccup tenses as if bracing himself to run and I force my muscles to relax.

Trust.

I just broke the trust.

Why do I have to be such a ridiculously idiotic sometimes?

Hiccup's fingers curl around the dirt and I move forward slowly letting him track my every move. "I am not going to hurt you." I promise quietly and Hiccup blinks several times, though I know he can understand me his voice has failed him. After another second he either decides I am in fact not going to take off his head or the pain has grown to much, he lets out a cry before he falls to his side hand flying to his shoulders and wings as he curls in on himself.

Way to go Toothless. I mutter darkly in my head.

I move forward towards his back and my heavy breaths shift the fabric of his shirt and the smell of blood raises into my nostrils. My nose twitches my eyes narrowing, I never want to smell this again. Hiccup's hand tightens around his shoulders.

Now or never.

Night Fury saliva has healing properties, it's not the most effective thing ever but it does work, I've used it a number of times on myself from the numerous flying accidents I've crashed into.

I run my tongue across Hiccup's back and bits of his wings and he takes in a sharp breath, spine going rigid. I force the horrible taste to the side and continue in a rhythmic pattern running my tongue across his back, the gashes aren't life threatening, but they are deep. And it's my fault. What is wrong with me? I knew he was going to climb onto my back, I _knew_ it. So why wasn't I prepared?

After an uncounted amount of time passes, Hiccup sits up, breath hitching slightly but I don't see him do anything else to signify he's in pain. He turns looking back at me and shakily outstretches his hand the skin meets my scales and I shove into his touch watching him close his eyes softly in relief. The trust unbroken, just rattled a bit. "Sorry." He mutters.

"Sorry _? You_ did nothing wrong!" I mutter. Hiccup shakes his head.

"No, I should've…" He sighs and stares at me for a moment head falling into his hands. When his fingers make contact with his ears he visibly twitches. I stare at him in concern for a long moment, "Do you think I'm a freak too?" He whispers. The tone is barely audible but with my expert hearing I pick it up easily.

"What?" I ask in shock staring at him for a moment before realization hits me like being smacked over the head, "No." I say firmly. Hiccup looks up at me and lets out a long sigh his breathing coming out as uneven and I close my eyes for a long moment. He's in pain and it is _my_ fault.

Hiccup gets to his feet, face twisting slightly in discomfort but he turns towards me, rope in hand, oh you have got to be kidding me. "Let's just try this out. I'll go slower." He assures and I nod turning so he has access to the saddle. This time I listen as his feet move forward before he swings slowly onto my back his weight oddly comforting.

I would just like to see something try and get us.

Of course there is still the whole, I'm on the ground and stuck running in large circles, yeah, that something wouldn't have a hard time hunting. "Okay, let's just take this slow." Hiccup calls. I flick my ear in response.

"I have no plans to do any stunts." I assure and crouch down before I leap into the air, Hiccup jerks left but rights himself, I flap my wings several times the muscles beating heavily, I glide over the lake. Now if we crash-when we crash it will be into water instead of the unforgiving ground.

I spread the right dorsal tail fin open, "Left." I report to Hiccup.

"'Kay." Hiccup mutters.

He tenses on my back and I pump my wings again. Hiccup tugs on the rope and I let out a surprised roar, " _OTHER_ left!" I yelp before me and the water become quick friends.

I push up towards the surface and spot Hiccup swimming towards the shore, I echo him and flop down onto the beach with a grunt. Hiccup falls beside me, water dripping off him and his wings I sigh and look at the prosthetic before looking back at Hiccup.

I hope you have a plan, or this is going nowhere.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

Later that night in the forge after stitching my cloak back into working order, I swing it over my shoulders. I'd been wearing it all day ignoring the odd stars I got, it still worked just not as well. My back stings like crazy and it'll be a few more days before it feels more like a giant bruise than the stinging pain it is now.

I let out a long breath through my nose and stare at the scraps of leather and metal running across my desk. After a moment I grab several of the pieces of leather and twist them together creating thin strips. I weave the strips as one before turning towards the saddle. I attach the straps to my belt before hooking them to the saddle.

I tug on it several times and nothing happens. Nodding in small satisfaction I turn and look around me at all of the scraps still waiting to be used. I look down at myself and toss off my vest starting on a flight outfit.

When I finish I shove the saddle and the vest under my desk before collapsing in the chair leaning forward as it presses against my back. Pain: _Love it._

* * *

 **Authors Note: =D**

 **Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Rushed, ruuuushed, rushed! Sorry for the wait, last few days have been like, breathing, nope no time for that!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Welcome To Flying School...And, You Fail

(Hiccup POV)

The next day in the sky again, I tug at the rope with my foot and its working about as good as yesterday. So...not at all.

We make it out of the cove before crashing, I'm thrown from Toothless's saddle despite the latches and stumble forward on my feet before I turn around weaving through the grass looking for Toothless. I bite my lip slightly before pulling apart two pieces of grass towards where there's a large section rolled in.

I find him a few seconds later rolling in the grass looking as though he's never been happier in his life. "I am so HAPPY!" Toothless shouts confirming my suspicion and rolls more into the grass.

My thoughts start to get muggy as I stand in the grass a sudden happy feeling rushing over me. I shake my head but the urge to roll in the grass like Toothless is strong, but not strong enough.

This is so weird.

The grass tingles at my skin feeling relaxing and I grab some of it off the ground and shove it into my pocket for later use.

000o000

The Gronckle smashes into Snotlout throwing him flying several feet before charging at me.

I drop my shield and mace I'd borrowed grabbing the grass from off my belt and hold it up to the dragon. It stops mid flight falling to the ground a blissful expression across its face. I stare at it for a moment before scratching its nose and leading it over to the right. The dragon complies with a happy moan.

000o000

As I leave the arena that day and the other teens chase after me, "I've never seen a Gronckle act like that before." Snotlout says. Grabbing my shoulder and pulling me to a halt. I flinch and pull away from his grasp my insides squirming.

"I know it was awesome!" Fishlegs says. I look up and see that if I want to work with Toothless's tail fin I needed to leave right now. Escape the endless stares of awe I keep getting for a few hours.

I back up, "I-I left my axe in the ring." I lie and I look at them,"You guys go on ahead." I say, I turn around and almost smashing Astrid she glares at me, "I'll catch up with you." I call and race off to the forest around the arena.

000o000

Later that day I stratch into Toothless's neck as he purrs happily. "Wow, I didn't even know I was itchy there until you started scratching." Toothless murmurs and I grin and scratch under his head and he falls to the ground unconscious.

I lift up my hands staring at them in shock and slowly back away from Toothless as he lets out a happy purr.

Huh.

000o000

In dragon training the next day I hold a mace in hand. Astrid throws her axe at the Deadly Nadder in front of us and it bounces off its horn and she dives to the side. The Nadder races up to me and I freeze.

Please don't torch me, please don't torch me…

I drop the mace as Astrid comes running forward axe in hand looking slightly mad. I reach out and scratch the Deadly Nadder along the neck and under the jaw and it falls to the ground unconscious.

Astrid stops and her axe lowers in surprise as she gives a sound of confusion.

000o000

In the Great Hall a few days later, I walk over to an empty table and swing my legs over to the bench and sit when I'm surrounded by a mass of people all begging to know how I'm doing so good.

000o000

In the cove a few days later I mess around with a hammer bordely until I hear a grunt.

"Uh! What is that!" Toothless shouts and dives past me.

I jerk my head up as he flies past me landing on a small speck of light. "Get over here you foul little…" Toothless starts and I lift the hammer to the sun and start to lead Toothless around the cove laughing hysterically.

000o000

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber says and pulls up a latch and a small green dragon crawls out and looks at us and licks its eye.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut starts and the dragon jumps onto his face wrestling with his nose. "Ow! Get it off!" Tuffnut shouts. I glance at him, the size of what?

I Iift my shield up into the sunlight and the Terror leaps from Tuffnut's nose as it sees the dot. "OH I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut yells.

"Oooh! Shiney." The Terror mutters.

The Terror chases the dot back into the cage and I put a foot in front of it to stop the door from moving and look back up at the teens with a smile.

"Wow. He's better than you ever were." Tuffnut says still rubbing his nose. Astrid glares at him and I tug at the end of my cloak pulling it down before it could even slip slightly to show my ears.

000o000

I hold the saddle in my hand I had started taking it back and forth to Toothless and back to the forge. I am already in my flight vest deciding a little while ago that I don't want to have to waste the time getting into it later. I walk through the forest when I hear the distinct sound of metal hitting wood as though someone was cutting down a tree, and shouts of frustration.

Astrid.

I do not want to get my head chopped off. Plus, I'm holding a saddle and there are no horses on Berk. Plus, she can probably see my flight vest and humans can't fly well...normal humans. I haven't really tried to use my wings before. Mostly just ignoring their existence.

A whirring noise feels the air and I duck. Something metalic flies over my head landing on a tree behind me. Splinters of wood rain down on my head and I still looking up. Astrid rolls to her feet and looks at me surprise written across her face.

I glance back and see her axe on the tree, if I hadn't ducked she would have taken my head off. Unintentionally, but still. Astrid stares at the saddle in my arms and then my head where my ears were showing. Her eyes widen and I take off through the trees and don't stop running till I reach the cove.

I take of through the trees and don't stop running, I make it to the cove, "Astrid, oh man that was close." I pant. Toothless looks at me questioningly, saying nothing I drop the saddle and take in gulps of air.

When I regain my breath, I put the saddle on Toothless and then I add to the stirrups I had already been working on. With the rope in hand I work the it through all of the gears. I sit back and stare at it for several long moments before nodding my head in approval. Yup. That should work.

Fingers crossed.

000o000

A few hours later I lead Toothless onto a hill, I found it a few years ago when I had been wandering through the woods looking for trolls. It is always windy here and it's annoying when you're trying to draw the ocean and then you can't because your paper keeps blow from your hands. I've attempted it several times with the same results: Frustration.

I grab the rope I have around my shoulders and I tie it to Toothless then to the stump on the hill. Toothless shakes his head. "This is never going to work." He says.

"Hey have confidence!" I exclaim and Toothless glares at me,"Or you could hope for our deaths, that works to." I say. Toothless ear twitches in annoyance but he says nothing. I pull my notebook out and rip out a page. I hold the page in one hand and with the other I take off my cloak for the first time in years.

The wind feels weird at my back and Toothless stares at me for a second. "You took it off." he says and I toss the cloak to the side.

"You try flying a dragon with long lengths of fabric keep hitting you in the face." I respond. Toothless looks at me and his eyes widen.

"How to you even hide your wings behind that! They are long." Toothless says and I let out an annoyed breath but make no comment. I just do, I've never really thought about it before. I try to think about those parts of me as little as humanly possible. "Hiccup, wait. I want to try something." Toothless says and I don't look up at him from where I'm fiddling with my flight vest readjusting the X.

"Knock yourself out." I say nonchalantly tracing several boxes onto the paper.

 _'Can you hear me?'_ A voice asks in my head and I jump several feet in surprise and look at Toothless. What on Thor's name?!

"You just spoke, _in my head."_ I say my eyes widening. This can't be possible. I'm going crazy.

 _'Yes. I'm doing it again.'_ Toothless says and my hands freeze in place with shock.

"You just spoke _. In. My. Head!_ " I repeat and Toothless nods as if this is the most common thing ever.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! How is that not freaking you out!" I exclaim and he rolls his eyes.

"Most dragons can do it. I think you can to." He says and I let out a breath.

"Right. So I just think about your mind and transmit in it?" I ask sarcastically. This is never going to work.

"No. You search for my mind then speak to me." He corrects smirking. I let out a breath through my nose before I close my eyes and reach out with my senses scanning for Toothless. I find him a few seconds later and slip into his mind. His thoughts whirl past me at speed of light. This is...strangely cool.

 _'Toothless?'_ I ask mentally.

"Here." Toothless responds.

I pull from his mind and look back at him as he smirks. "You can block me if you want. But are we going to test the stirrup or are you just going to sit there gaping like a fish?" Toothless asks.

I snap my gaping jaw shut and climb onto his back. Man, that's going to take some getting desu to.

Toothless jumps up and the wind blows in my face. I push down on the stirrup and watch what it does and write down the position, after repeating this several times there's a horrible snapping noise and Toothless flies through the air.

We smash onto the ground and Toothless lands on his back I land on my stomach and the breath is ripped out of me. Toothless rolls over and I move with him. I look up in surprise and then groan, I reach over and tug on the strap securing me to the saddle,"Oh great."

000o000

In the Village later that night I have my cloak on again and Toothless who is attached to me is trying to sniff everything at once. I shove him back as I hear footsteps and lean against a house as a sentry passes.

"Hiccup." He says with a dip his head in greeting and I wave softly before I start to walk forward. Toothless looks a the sentry and starts to chase after him but I spin around and grab the strap and pull him forward.

'The forge is this way.' I say mentally and Toothless is clearly just as tired of being stuck with me as I am of him. I mean I love spending time with him, he is like a brother to me, but one can only be stuck together for so long.

"Right. Next time don't assume I know how your village works. Okay, Hic?" Toothless says and I groan softly during the last few hours me and Toothless had been so bored we'd come up with billions of nicknames for each other, Toothless settling on "Hic," and I on "bud." Personally I do prefer "Hic" over "little Viking."

We reach the forge and I grab the first knife I can find from off a desk. The one I showed Astrid a few weeks ago. There's a crash behind me and I flinch turning to look back at Toothless with a soft glare. He stares at a pile of weapons on the floor a guilty expression on his face. "Oops?" Toothless offers and I glare at him.

"Be quiet!" I hiss and start to pry the latch open.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asks and I freeze Toothless lifting up his head to the window, "Are you in there?" Astrid asks.

'Ah man!' I say mentally.

"I have much better curse words than that." Toothless assures. Ha. Not the time. I race forward tugging him with me and leap out the window shutting it behind me as I hide beneath my cloak.

"Hey Astrid, hey, Astrid hi." I stutter and she glares at me. Her entire posture offensive.

"I normally don't get what people do but you're acting weird." Astrid tugs on the strap and I jerk backwards with a grunt and laugh awkwardly. What is he doing!? This is not normal behaviour!

'What are you doing?' I demand mentally to Toothless.

"Hurry, I see a sheep! If we're quick we can catch it and eat it!" Toothless says and I would have groaned but Astrid in front of me stops the sound in my throat. Toothless tugs on the strap again and I'm dragged back.

"Well _weirder_." Astrid adds and I smile weakly before Toothless pulls me up and through the window.

I land on my knees and sit there for a moment before grabbing the knife and jump to my feet, practically throwing myself onto Toothless, "Go! Go!" I hiss he races off and takes off and leaps into the sky. I land on his back and shove my foot onto the stirrup and we take off into the sky away from the village leaving the sheep.

That. Was. Close.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I am super excited for the next chapter! Like super excited! :D**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: *Giddy weird laughing noises*.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Heiritage Learned

(Hiccup POV)

The next morning me and Toothless are in the air. My limbs are shaky and my body's tense. Toothless on the other hand seems perfectly fine in the air, he's radiating confidence. At least one of us knows what we're doing. I pat the side of Toothless's neck trying to keep my voice steady. It will be fine. I trust Toothless with my life, "Okay bud, let's take this nice and slow." I say.

Toothless makes no comment but narrows his eyes and stares forward in determination. I look down at the cheat sheet putting my hand up to it to help me find the right square. "Position three-no four." I correct mid sentence. I open the tail and Toothless soars forward gliding with ease. I look back at the tailfin it's holding, the other parts are working. It's fine, we're fine. Relax.

"Okay, it's go time." I mutter.

"Breathe." Toothless commands silently. I will. I'm trying but failing slightly. The wind was blowing in my face biting at my ears and back but to me I'm in my element, the sky. If this works, I'm going to half to give my wings a shot.

Toothless smashes into a sea stack, breaking my thoughts and I jerk the petal upwards opening the tail my fingers tightening around the saddle."Sorry!" I call. Toothless turns away from the sea stack and I pull back on the saddle to prevent him from ramming into another one failing. "That was my fault." I say and Toothless smacks me in the face with his ear.

"Hey! Do you want us to crash? Move on it!"Toothless shouts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it." I call towards him resisting the strong urge to roll my eyes. I've never flown before, Toothless however has probably spent a large majority of his life in the sky. "Alright, position four-three." I tell myself. I push on the stirrup and Toothless pulls up in a steep arc towards the clouds. A small smile graces my lips and I allow my tense muscles to relax.

"Ah! This is amazing! The wind in my- cheat sheet STOP!" The cheat sheet deciding it has had enough of helping, out flies out of it's holder and soars up above me. Toothless stops at my command looking slightly startled I'm flung on of the saddle I reach up and blindly grab the cheat sheet.

We're in the air for a moment the two of us sharing panicked looks before gravity takes it's hold and we fall. Toothless is falling beside me and I stare at him, if we reach the ground the impact will kill us. I have to get back onto the saddle. I look at the falling dragon, "Toothless you gotta kind of angle yourself!"I shout. I inwardly cringe as soon as the sentence leaves my mouth, it made no sense. Toothless starts to spin and his tail whacks me in the face. I yelp and draw back managing, surprisingly, to keep a hold on the paper.

"Not working so well! " Toothless shouts. Really? What news! I'm flung backwards and I shove the cheat sheet in my mouth. With determination running through my veins I reach down towards the saddle. Come on, come on-no! My fingers miss it and I stare at them for a moment before I unsheathe my claws and reach for the saddle handle managing to grab it with the extension.

I pull myself onto the saddle and shove my feet into place, latch myself onto the saddle and then grab the handles and tug up with all my strength.

Toothless's wings snap open and wind whistles past us, screaming in our ears. We soar down and I rip the cheat sheet from my mouth trying to find the right position the wind's blowing against the yellowing paper so bodly it doesn't matter. I can't see anything.

Panic races through me.

The sea stacks are approaching and the only way we can make it through them is if I know what position to use. It's on the paper that _I can't read!_

"HICCUP!" Toothless shouts.

Trust your instincts a voice whispers in my head.

I toss the paper to the side and grip the handles with both hands and I click the tail fin. We start to go through the sea stacks and instead of being Toothless's rider, I felt like a part of him. I knew what position to shift the tail to by feel, as though someone is whispering the positions into my ear. Toothless and I are in sync. I can feel every wing beat as if it's my own, where he wants to go and what I have to do to get him there.

The end of the sea stacks is within sighting distance and we break through it with ease. "YEAH!" I cry throwing my hands up into the air. YES! YES! YES!

"Whoo!" Toothless agrees and shoots out a plasma blast and I drop my hands and sigh as the ring of fire grows closer.

"Come on!" I groan.

000o000

After gathering fish for breakfast, Toothless and I land on a uninhabited island, it's rocky and black on the surface but trees cover a large part of it. The beaches are mostly just stones with water lapping over them. It really doesn't look like an appealing place to live, Outcast Island would be a better home.

I pat out the rest of the flames and run a hand through my hair that is burned going back and my ears twitch with annoyance and Toothless smiles at me. I scowl in response and plop down next to him, stealing a fish from his pile and he huffs, "Ah come on! You have at least twenty!" I say and gesture towards the fish. Toothless rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, so….?" Toothless trails off and I shake my head softly before leaning against Toothless. "Tired?" Toothless asks teasingly and I shake my head.

"No...yes." I admit and Toothless flicks an ear. The last few days have been full of so many alterations to the tail and all nighters, my brain is more than happy to go to sleep.

"Really? And why would that be?" Toothless asks and I bite into the raw fish. Shrugging for a moment.

"Because I haven't slept in a few days." I answer and look back at lets out an annoyed breath through his nose and eats a few fish before looking back at me.

"You're going to pass out soon." He says and I shrug.

"Probably." I agree. Wouldn't be the first time, probably won't be the last.

"That isn't a good thing." Toothless says and I shove his head away as he leans in to sniff my worriedly.

"Gah! Toothless!" I groan,"Eat your fish!" I command. Toothless turns his head away and seems to inhale the fish instead of eat them. He looks up at me about a minute later having eaten all the fish. I shake my head in amazement and both of us sit there for a little in silence.

A roar breaks through the air and I whip my head up as a black form dives down towards us quickly followed by others. My eyes widen and I get to my feet subconsciously backing up towards Toothless. "What is that?" I breathe. Toothless growls angrily and lowers himself into the ground.

Defensive and protective. This can't be good. Toothless snarls at the shapes and his tail wraps around my feet. I stare at it in surprise. Toothless laughs when I trip on my face, teases me when I almost die, and is well... not really protective.

The shapes drop down from the sky landing in front of us and my eyes widen, "Night Furies." I breathe. There's at least a dozen. They're all jet black and the only difference between them is the eye color. Only one holds the same green me and Toothless have.

Toothless growls murderously. "Hey, easy, bud." I mutter. The one with green eyes walks forward towards us the footsteps getting slower until the shape morphs into another one in a few seconds and the wings tails and anything else about the dragon disappears in an instant.

A shapeshifter?

A young woman stands in front of us either seventeen or late sixteen, her eyes are toxic green and she has long bangs cut unevenly, her hair is deep auburn cut to her chin. She wears a dark blue shirt with one long sleeve that was black and the other the same blue and went to her elbow. Her skirt split down the middle as is slanted underneath the skirt is dark brown pants and boots that reaches her knees. Her fingers were covered with thick black gloves and around her neck she wore a necklace with a single blue pendent in the middle.

She stares at me and Toothless before she walks forward, "Who are you?" She demands looking at my ears eyes wide. I look at Toothless who looks more than happy to pounce on the nearest dragon and tear them to shreds. I look up at the girl.

"Hiccup and this is Toothless." I say and gesture to Toothless who hisses at her. The girl unaffected, looks at me staring at my wings and tail before she looks at the other Night Furies.

Her eyes narrow and she waves several of the hostile dragons forward. "You have trespassed on King's territory, you are coming with me." She says and reaches forward grabbing my arm and drags me forward. King? Trespass? What? Toothless hisses behind her snapping my thoughts into gear.

I'm not going anywhere with her until I get some answers. I struggle in her grip trying to get back to Toothless and she grabs both my hands and pulls them behind my back tightly and I hiss through my teeth an echo of Toothless's.

Toothless is herded forward by the other Night Furies and there are no words spoken between the Night Furies and the young woman.

 _'I'm going to murder the king and dance on his grave.'_ Toothless says in my head and I look at him.

 _'Do you even know who he is?'_ I demand.

There's a small beat.

 _'No. But I have high doubts this will end well.'_

 _'Well aren't you just a little ray of pitch black?'_ I ask mentally and Toothless glares at me. The two of us hold eye contact for a moment until the girl twists my arms causing me to snap my gaze away and yelp in pain. Toothless's gaze changes from angry to worry in a moment.

After half an hour of trudging through a forest we break into a clearing filled with Night Furies. The girl leads us forward and the crowd parts for her. She must be some sort of leader or a higher up class.

There's cave entrances spread across a mountain top a few feet away. The base is what we're standing on. The girl shoves me forward towards a cave entrance and after a few more minutes we break into it. Toothless's growl stops as he takes in the surroundings and I stare around myself for a moment.

It's mostly barren save for a large dragon towards the center. The girl releases me and walks towards the shape. I look behind me the entrance is blocked by two dragons and I slightly grind my teeth in frustration.

Looks like we're stuck here. Wherever here is.

"My King, I bring you news." The girl says and a pair of toxic red eyes open in the blackness; it's gaze resting on me and Toothless. I let out a shaky breath rubbing my forearms. Her grip is not one to be messed with.

"What do you have here?" A voice asks scratchy and deep. I clench my jaw and Toothless tenses. Both of us know our chances of making it out of here are pretty slim. We might make it out of the cave but past the dozens of Night Furies beyond that? Not likely.

The eyes close and a few seconds later a pair of feet walk across the floor. Wait? Can all Night Fury's transform into humans? Why can't Toothless? Why can't I change into a full dragon? "Who are you?" The voice asks again and a figure steps into the semi light an old man with a black beard and long hair, wearing long dark gray ropes is lighten up by the light.

"Alvin the Treacherous, and that's is my cousin Phil." I say dryly and he huffs. Toothless, if he had eyebrows would have raised it right then and there from lack of being impressed.

A hand grabs my chin stopping my thoughts and I snap my gaze up to the piercing red gaze of the old man, "So it is true. My daughter speaks truth." The man says and I look up at him in confusion. "You live." He says simply and releases my chin.

The girl turns looking back at us clasping her hands together. I stare at the man in confusion and he turns towards Toothless his upper lip curling in disgust or annoyance. "So you both do." He murmurs.

""We live"?" I repeat. The man lets out a hollow laugh.

"Leave us." He commands the guards at the entrance. Good. Then we can make a break for it, I'm more than happy to comply with that plan. The Night Furies bow their heads before turning and zipping from the tunnel.

The circles around me and Toothless and after a moment I feel a sword pressed into the edge of my neck. Right, this will be a little harder to escape than I thought. "Let him go." Toothless growls, sounding nothing short of murderous.

"I think not." The man says and I can almost see his mouth twist into a crooked smile.

"What do you want?" I hiss through gritted teeth.

Toothless starts to move towards us but the man shoves the blade deeper into my back and I flinch, "Don't think I won't do it child. Make a move against me, your king and he dies." The man snarls.

Toothless stops.

Looks just as homicidal but stops.

"We've done nothing against you, let us go." I growl. The man laughs again.

"She never told you then?" He asks between rattled laughter. I clench my fists.

"She?" I repeat.

"Your mother," The man says and I tense.

"I don't think I'm who you think I am." I say and he leans in close my ear.

"Valka Haddock."

I still.

"She didn't did she? Pour child." The man says in an almost fatherly tone. His next words however are the exact opposite, "Your mother is not what you think she is."

What? My mother's a Viking warrior who ignores me all the time. There's really not much you can change about that. I share a wary look with Toothless. "Well, here a tale that will surely change the lives of both of you." The man says looking at me and Toothless.

"There once was a king. This king was king of all the Night Furies like his father before him. The Night Fury mated and had two sons, Redya and Kindle. Kindle was the older son, and everything a heir needs to be, strong, brave, loyal. But one day, Kindle left abruptly and never came home and Redya was crowned king in his absence. Search parties were sent out for the missing prince and what they discovered was Kindle had died protecting his mate, Valka." The man says and my heart skips a beat.

Valka as in, my mother? She wasn't a dragon or even part dragon or even dragon related at all! There was no way that she could be the same Valka.

"N-no that's not-" I stutter.

"You doubt me child?" The man asks and laughs softly, "Oh, but it is your mother!" He says and his face twists into a grin, "Valka went back to Berk and had two small twins. A Night Fury and the Night Fury's human brother. Valka abandoned the Night Fury, and raised the human. The two lost heirs to my kingdom." The man says and the dagger is pressed deeper into my back as he says this. I have to bite my tongue to keep the hiss from escaping into the open air.

"I am the great king, King Redya!" The man says cackling wildly, "And you are the two lost children of Prince Kindle, heirs to the throne. You are his rightful rulers even though the dead dragon never ruled!" Redya shouts and I look at Toothless.

No but that would make me and Toothless...

 _Twins._

Me and Toothless are twins!? Toothless is my brother!? We're related!? Family!? My brain has a hard time wrapping around anything, we are siblings. I take a step back in shock, _'Toothless can you even-?_ ' I start to ask.

' _Believe it? No.'_ Toothless answers, looking just as startled and nearing shock as I am.

"And so, I must remove you two." The man says looking back at us his voice dark. "For I am meant to rule! I have always been and if not for my brother I would have been before! If you're not here to take my position as king, then I will have the throne, forever." Reyda hisses.

"My King! wait!" The girl says grabbing Redya's arm.

"Hush, Eventide." The man commands. "They are the two. The only two, you are as aware as I am that only members of the royal family can change forms." Redya says. Everything starts to click into place, only members of the royal family can change into a dragon or human. Wait. I am a prince!?

"My king!" Eventide protests.

"Take them to the dungeon! We will execute the traitors later! They are Vikings spies!" Redya shouts and NIght Furies burst into the room and growl at us viciously. A dragon grabs my wings and I hiss through my teeth and they start to drag me away as other dragons start to move towards Toothless.

"Throw the Viking child into the interrogation room. The Night Fury goes into the tunnels." Reyda says and his twisted smile broadens as I pale.

"Let me go!" I shout looking over at my twin. My mother never bothered to mention I have a twin, a brother!? She's part dragon and slater's them. If I ever get back I want to dangle her from a tree for a little.

Eventide looks rooted to the spot as I'm dragged off. Funny my biggest worry about an hour ago used to be if the tailfin was working. Now, I'm facing death, my twin is facing death.

There's little hope for either of us.

* * *

 **A/N: It'll be a few more days until the next update. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Heirs Of The Isle Of Night

(Toothless POV)

Antsy.

Restless.

Uptight.

Of all the feelings flashing through my mind, that is the most distinct. My ears are perked, waiting for an attack that will never come, my claws unsheathed my eyes narrowed but there is _nothing_ there.

It's no prison.

I've seen and suffered a prison.

This is just enough to drive you mad. The Tunnels are a long stretch of endless small rooms, halls and complete and utter darkness. There's nowhere that the sun filters through, sound echoes dozens of times on repeat. Thoughts feel skittish, the ground is hard beneath my claws and it smells distinctly of cold and terrible morning breath.

Everywhere is hard and impossible to dig through and water leaks through cracks in the floor and ceiling causing everything to be soaking or at least damp.

Avoiding the puddles is useless, there is no entrance, no beginning because when they toss you in, they don't leave you conscious.

It's a deadly maze.

You either wander long enough to starve, or drive yourself mad.

Five days.

Five bloody days of constant vexation.

I take a step forward my talon creating a small splash against the river flowing through the tunnel. It's maddening.

I can't find my way out, with or without my echolocation, everywhere I turn seems to go on forever, loops around or is a dead end.

If I can't find a way to get to Hiccup soon, I'm going to go crazy.

The Night Furies know how to drive someone crazy, I'm not their first victim. They either plan to leave me in here long enough that I do go mad, or until I wither to nothing. I have no idea what happened to Hiccup. My twin. Silbing.

 _Brother._

My brain still has a hard time wrapping around that.

It's...crazy, anarchy. Redya could be lying, but everything seems so right. Hiccup's reaction was enough to know he believes it. He was so pale, if he'd been placed next to snow it would have looked black in comparison.

Why have I never found anything about this before? Sure I've heard of the Isle of NIght, but I couldn't exactly go and stop by, I was the Queen's puppet. I still am. As long as she reigns over all dragons I am bound to be found soon.

When I am, I will most likely be murdered for tyranny.

I want to cry out, scream, pout do something to show my frustration on the prospect but there is little I can do. I'm a puppet and always have been. But Hiccup has clipped the strings, there's something that runs deeper between us than blood.

We reflect each other.

Someday I'll be free completely, if I can ever make it from these tunnels.

When I do, the Night Furies better run, I'm not afraid to make them pay. Why? Why did they do this to us, do they not have any thought for themselves? What gives them the right? What makes them so special and me and Hiccup not?

For years I dreamed hoped there were others of my kind, there are, but they are as cold and understanding as talking to a solid brick of ice. They are heartless. Or perhaps they have just learned to use their hearts, _less_.

I shake my head to clear the thoughts and look around me again, dirt to the side, dirt above, dirt underneath and ahead...more dirt! I let out a huff through my nose and a puff of steam leaks through my nostrils. Another dead end. I turn and start to head back the way I came.

Something moves past me quickly and I jerk my head in the direction my body tensing. Plasma blasts are useless, I'm soaking and when I'm wet I can't light my fire. My back arches, my wings unfurel to make myself bigger, I growl letting my teeth show and stare forward at my attacker prepared to leap into battle.

The rat, unaffected by my offensive stance continues running by it's feet making little tapping noises on the ground. I let out breath and draw back. Idiot. Aw, yes, everyone run from the terrifying rat.

I turn my head giving a soft roll of my eyes and I'm about to continue walking when a body smashes into mine. We roll several times water splashing upwards around us.

We come to a halt, my back and wings are pressed tightly into the river as the other Night Fury, rests on top of me. I let out a low snarl and the light green eyes above me flash with brief panic for a moment before I shove upwards and kick the dragon off of me.

I leap forward and manage to shove the dragon to the ground despite my weakened body. I growl deeply and unsteath my claws, "Toothless don't!" The dragon shouts. Female. I know that voice…

Even...Even...Even something.

"What do you want?" I demand my voice hoarse, thick, tired and sounds similar to if I'd swallowed a desert.

"I want you to get off of me." She says, voice irritable.

I give my answer by glaring harder, tightening my grip and pressing deeper.

She lets out a long breath and gives a breath to the open air, "Toothless calm down, I was sent by my king to retrieve you."

"So you can execute me? Sounds thrilling." I say dryly.

Her eyes flash with anger again and after a moment she pushes up against my grip shoving my backwards. I skid across the wet ground and smash into a nearby wall. "You have two choices: You can stay here and meet your demise or I'll show you the way out." She says.

The water ripples around me for a moment. Tide. Eventide.

I glower at her. As much as every part of me wants to rebel and refuse her offer, If I don't I'll be little help to Hiccup or myself dead. I get to my feet and shake off what water I can. "Fine." I say through gritted teeth.

Eventide shakes her head, mimicking me before she jumps into the air, "Stay close." She commands before taking off down the tunnel. I stay where I am.

I can't fly without Hiccup. Crippled, useless and defensive. Eventide's wings whistle for about a minute before she lands in front of me, "Are you coming?" She demands with little patience in her voice.

If I could raise an eyebrow, I would have, "I can't." I say and Eventide stares at me for a second, tilts her head and her eyes linger on my tailfin.

"Right." She grumbles. "You up for a run?" She asks and I blink.

"Someone is certainly eager to get out of here."

Her eyes are haunted for a moment and she turns away from me, "You know nothing." She whispers. "Come." She takes off in a run down a tunnel on my left and I take off after her. Night Furies aren't the quickest dragons on the ground, Speed Stingers top us by a great distance but we aren't slow.

Eventide I'd guess is slightly older than me by her wingspan and her attitude. Spitfire there.

After a long period of empty silence I look at her, "Where is Hiccup?" I ask. She gives me a half glance before taking another left. The number of turns we've taken is ridiculous, I lost count after the fifteenth left.

"He not your concern." She says after a moment her eyes narrowing. She picks up the pace slightly and I mimic her. How can she say he's none of my concern, he is my brother.

"He is my brother, Eventide. He is my concern." I argue my voice growing darker. She shakes her head but doesn't look at me.

"You should be worried about yourself. Hiccup's fate is no longer in your talons, but yours still is." She says and I bite my tongue to withhold a retort that desperately wants to escape my lips. He will be my concern until my last breath. _We are twins._

After another long period of time, Eventide stops and looks back at me, "You try _anything_ and I, will end you myself." She promises her voice a deep growl.

We'll see.

She turns and after a moment she closes her eyes, she walks forward and her body merges into her human form. My ear twitches slightly and she brushes off her skirt for a moment before she grabs a metal latch I hadn't noticed before hand and tugs.

She gives a heavy grunt as she pulls and her feet slip once or twice before the door heaves left at her tugs and daylight floods into the tunnel. I blink several times my eyes aching suddenly as I stare forward.

Sunlight.

Eventide pulls the door back several more feet and I stand momentarily blind for several long moments before the creaking stops and she turns waving me forward after her. Ah. So that is how they keep the Night Furies in here. Only members of the royal family can change forms, as said by Redya.

She must be related to him somehow, his daughter maybe. It's not as if I was fully focused on that conversation, I was a little busy gawking over the fact that Hiccup and I are twins.

I move forward stiffly after her and stare around myself for several long moments. There's six or seven more Night Furies that give me warning growls. The sky is thick with clouds and the mountain side that Reyda resided in before hand in miles away.

"Ah, welcome." The voice makes my spine go rigid and my insides curl.

Redya.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Not much of a better cliffhanger. =D**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Keep in mind as you read this chapter that: HICCUP DOES NOT DIE! :) I Sorry, I just hate fics where Hiccup dies mid way through so I'll just make it clear, he doesn't die. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Crazy? Ha...Only _Slightly._

(Toothless POV)

The man steps forward, human and smiles at me. "You look terrible." He notes with a soft nod of...satisfaction. The urge to leap forward and strangle him growls a ten fold. He enjoys my suffering. What sort of twisted-breathe.

Redya stares at me for another moment as if waiting for me to leap forward and strangle him but I remain where I am, "Where is Hiccup, Redya?" I snarl. The man looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"He is not of your concern."

I bristle, he is. Why does everyone keep insisting he's not!? "What have you done with him?" I hiss my claws digging into the ground. Eventide moves beside the older man looking uptight.

"Well, Toothless, it has been several days. I'm sure he's had a lot of fun at our interrogation, I'm not a patent man nor is he a easily breakable one." Redya says and shares a look with Eventide. She gives a small smile at that but it almost feels blank.

Interrogation.

I close my eyes for a moment letting out a long breath.

"What do you want with us?" I demand through clenched teeth. We have done nothing, both of us would have declined the throne.

"I worked so hard to get Kindle banished it would have been a shame to just let it go to waste. You should be king Eventide would be after both of you." Redya hisses, ah, so she is his daughter. Redya moves forward, "So I get rid of you, and I rule forever." He says and smirks.

"Neither Hiccup or I want your stupid throne!" I shout the frustration that's been boiling within me for the last few days finally escaping. "What have you done with Hiccup!?" I demand my muscles bracing to leap forward. I'll _make_ him give me an answer if I have to. Hiccup is all I have left.

Redya taps the ends of his fingers on each other, "I have a proposition for you, I want information on Berk and since your twin has been ignorantly idiotic and refuses to give answers that I desire, tell me how to get onto Berk without being seen and not only will I let you see your brother but I'll give serious thought into letting you both go."

I stare at the man for several seconds. Berk is my home, our home...I can't...it's the only way we're going to get out of here. It's not as if I can't just "accidentally" slip up.

I nod. "Done. " I agree and Eventide stands and still for a moment before changing forms. Redya walks forward the other Night Furies doing the same beside me.

They're treating me as if I'm one of the most deadly things they've ever encountered. Which is wise, if they aren't careful, I may be.

Eventide walks into pace beside me staring at me for a moment. The sun is setting in the distance marking the end of day five.

"What are you doing?" Eventide hisses finally. I glare at her. Tough question for the person who got us into this in the first place.

"Getting my brother free." I say and her eyes widen.

"Toothless you don't understand-" She starts her voice a low whisper.

"What? That if I don't, he'll die? Wow, what a shocker." I say sarcastically and she growls at me.

"Fine. Please be my guest." She says and we reach a dip into the ground. It's like the cove, deep, greenish, but there isn't any water running, just flat land. I stare down in the cavern and Eventide walks up in front of me and Redya walks forward.

"My subjects!" he roars out at the gathered Night Fury's. Hundreds of my species. I hadn't seen one ever besides Hiccup. And he was part Night Fury. It amazes me more than I want to admit. "Today we had trespassers on our lands!" Redya shouts and there were murmurs through the crowd, "There is no need to panic. They have been taken care of. But one, has given us valuable information on the isle of Berk!" Redya shouts and cheers ring through the cloud.

"Unfortunately, one of our two trespassers in a Viking!" Reyda shouts. "In order to punish Berk for what they've done, killing my brother, Kindle, this Viking has volunteered to take his friends place. And so, instead of two executions today, we will only have one!" Redya shouts and my heart skips a beat.

"What is he doing, he said he'd take me to see Hiccup." I hiss and Eventide. She cringes.

"He is, just wait." She promises and I hiss through my teeth and Redya laughs.

"Bring the boy forward to the purple fire!" Redya shouts and a whistle echoes through the wind and I snap my head up as a Night Fury flies overhead a limp Hiccup in his claws.

I scan my twin for visible injuries but can only spot one. On his tail, it was red and still bleeding from the missing left tail fin, my thoughts skip a beat. Missing. There is literally _nothing_ there. What happened?

The Night Fury dives down, breaking my thoughts and drops Hiccup onto the ground and he lays there no movement whatsoever.

I watch frozen and his wings are bent at odd angles and Redya laughs, "Say goodbye to the young Viking! May he be the first of many of our enemies to be vanquished!" Redya shouts and Eventide looks at Redya.

"But you agreed that-" She starts.

"Hush child." Redya and Eventide huffs angrily.

"What are they doing?" I ask and she freezes.

"Toothless, you might want to look away." She says and I look at her.

"What! Why!" I demand and a whistle builds in the wind and I snap my gaze up from Hiccup and looks at the blue glowing mouths of the Night Fury's. My eyes widen as I realize what they're doing.

NO!

NO!

 _NO!_

The Night Furies fire into the cove and the little vegetation left goes up in flames. Everything blurs. I can't breathe, I can't speak can't think. This isn't real, it can't be just some sort of horrible dream but it isn't.

"Toothless!" A voice shouts but they sound underwater, muffled through a sea. "Toothless!" This time it's more urgent, it catches my attention enough to drag me from the shock. Eventide stands in front of me urgent and persistent. She heaves a visible sigh of relief as I make eye contact before flinching.

"ATTACK!" The call isn't from any of the gathered dragons.

Vikings.

I whirl around in shock and surprise as dozens, hundreds of humans race through the forest towards us. I look back towards the fire, eating at the cove and shake my head slightly before leaping towards the flames.

"TOOTHLESS!" Eventide roars in shock.

I scan around the fire for several moments looking for Hiccup, any sign of him, he has to still be alive, he has to be. I don't believe he's really gone. I refuse to believe it.

 _'Hiccup!? Hiccup!?_ ' I shout mentally, searching for his mind. The flames are distracting but nothing is as heart stopping as the panic whirling through me. Dozens of arrows land in front of me and I jump back from them the sounds of battle finally processing in my brain. Plasma blasts, whistling wings, screeches, more calls of fire.

 _'Hiccup!'_

Come on, you have to still be here.

Please…

 _'Tooth...Toothless?'_

My heart skids to a stop.

Hiccup.

 _'I'm here! Where are you?'_ I demand staring around at the flames for a moment. His mental voice was distant figured and slightly weak but it was there. I didn't imagine it. A screech of agony stops me from my thoughts and I whip my head left as a dragon with literal holes in their wings, deteriorating as they crash, smashes into the burning cove.

Blasts to the wings do not do good things.

"Toothless!" Hiccup's voice is real this time and I turn towards the source relief flooding through me. It's the first time I've seen him in days. He stumbles forward looking as if the only thing keeping him upright is pure will power.

He's badly burned I can tell from the distance were at and looks utterly exhausted. "Hiccup!" I shout and race forward rolling him over and sniff his chest and Hiccup opens his eyes tiredly face burned and I run my tongue along his face trying to heal it with Night Fury saliva.

"Toothless." Hiccup protest weakly and I shove my face into his chest inhaling his scent and taking note of his injuries. He nearly died! He was almost dead.

"I thought you were gone! I don't know what I would have done without you!" I shout and Hiccup shoves my head away with a weak hand and sits up wincing and grabs the handles of my saddle.

"We need to leave." Hiccup murmurs slipping before he scrambles onto my back.

"You're kidding right? You are not flying." I say and he whacks my ear weakly.

"Yes I am. How else are we supposed to get out of here?" Hiccup asks and I huff angrily before Hiccup's puts his leg into the stirrup. "Ready." he murmurs voice barely audible and I jump into the air and fly away from the death prison that is Night Fury island.

I look back at the dragons battling against the Vikings, the dragons for now have the upper hand. We don't need to stay and help, I don't think we can. Hiccup is my concern right now, he is conscious, but not coherent.

Hiccup coughs more than he breathes and I pick up the pace trying to get home as soon as possible. I flap my wings harder and a whistle echoes around us as I break the speed of sound.

Hiccup falls onto my neck and I can feel his shaky breaths, wheezes, gasps for air and coughs. I see the isle of Berk in the distance and let out a breath of relief.

After days of imprisonment and the torturous island.

We're home.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Next chapter: Astrid's Discovery.**

 **Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! So I'm going to put this in here too, I changed my name to Artwing7. :) Um, sorry for the wait and any spelling errors I missed. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Astrid's Discovery

(Hiccup POV)

Toothless lands in the cove with a soft thump and I slide from off his back hitting the ground hardly registering the pain over the extremes of the others. "Hiccup?" Toothless asks softly and leans over me his green eyes wide with panic. "Are you hurt? Can you move?" His voice is getting frantic and I lift my hand towards him the little effort making me want to groan and curl up in a ball for years to come.

"Hiccup, come on." Toothless says and nudges my arm slightly. I twitch and force my gaze from the sky above us to him blinking several times before gasping and jerking into a sitting position groaning again. I start to tip back but Toothless's head slides under my back and wings catching me before I hit the ground.

"Hiccup?" I freeze at the voice Toothless and I sharing a panicked look for a moment.

 _'Who is that?'_ Toothless demands and I laugh uneasily for a moment scanning forward for Astrid.

 _'Astrid.'_

 _'Oh, well, isn't that just swell.'_

"Hiccup?" Astrid calls again, "Hiccup!" She yells and there's a moment before I hear her racing towards us. I have about a second to turn my head in her direction before she breaks from the trees, "Hiccup! Your mother has been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?" She demands then gives me a long stare eyes flashing with multiple things, first it's relief, then surprise, horror and finally anger. Her gaze rests solely on my wings for several moments before she shakes her head back and forth.

"We should have left you for dead, you abnormal monster." She growls before whipping around and racing through the trees.

Ouch.

"Well, good riddance to her." Toothless mutters. I give him a look of utter disbelief before pulling away from his neck. If she tells, we're dead.

More dead than on the Isle of Night.

"Stay here."

I race in the direction Astrid went doing my best to ignore the stabs of pain racing through me. The world quickly blurs as I pick up on the speed and I spot Astrid a few feet away after about a minute. Before I completely understand what I'm doing, I leap forward and shove her to the ground slamming a hand over her mouth before she can scream.

She gives muffled shouts of protest and anger slamming her fist onto the ground before looking back at me with a glare that would happily wither plants. "You have to give me a chance to explain." I beg and she struggles under my grip but I keep one hand firmly on her shoulder the other on her mouth.

Astrid grabs my arm and rips it away from her mouth scowling at me. "I am not listening to _anything_ you have to say you abnormal freak!" She breathes before leaning forward and shoving me to the ground her blue eyes narrowed angrily. Spots of black tinge on my vision from pain and I have to physically bite my tongue to keep from crying out.

After a moment her lips curl with disgust and she releases me jumping back as if I have Odin's Scourge. I get to my feet forcing my legs to steady before lifting out my hands, "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."

"No!" Astrid yells her voice a high pitched shriek.

 _'Did you get her?'_ Toothless asks his voice startling me slightly.

 _'Yup_.' I answer before shaking my head slightly. An idea flashes through my head and I let out a breath.

It's stupid.

Tinting on deadly.

It's the only thing that will work.

I leap forward and spread my wings leaping into the air. I've flown Toothless so much that the wing beats come naturally, instinctively I know what to do, despite my lack of another tailfin.

Astrid stares at me with wide eyes for several long moments before I dive forward and grab her shoulders jerking her towards the air. Astrid lets out a long scream.

"HICCUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I look down at her for a moment before throwing her on a high branch of a tree and perching on the same branch with ease staring at her. Astrid glares at me for a long moment her eyes angrily narrowed with deep hate.

"Hiccup! Get. Me. Down."

I lean against the branch and it shakes for a moment her eyes flashing with panic. "No. Astrid please. I promise you this isn't my fault." I assure and gesture to myself. "I was born with it."

I can see the gears click in her head, "The cape." She murmurs before looking back up at me. "You traitor!" She shouts returning to her original attitude. Welcome back to Berk. Lovely to be home.

"Astrid, just let me show you, please." I plead and hold out my hand towards her. Astrid stares at me, looks down at the ground fifty maybe more feet below before returning her gaze to me. She grunts and slowly tugs herself up her feet slipping slightly there's a moment where her eyes flash with fear before her grip slips and she falls away from the branch.

"Astrid!" I shout and stare at her descending body my hand outstretched.

What have I done!?

Astrid's screams stop and I jump off the side of the branch diving towards the ground and unfurling my wings at the last second landing softly on the ground. Toothless, suddenly there stares at me for a long moment. He's laying on the ground his wings wrapped around something.

I bite my inner lip squeezing my eyes shut for a moment before Toothless slowly pulls up his wings revealing Astrid, pale and shaky. She crawls out of his protective embrace and still on her hands and knees takes in several breaths.

Toothless rolls to his feet and stares at her. "A-are you okay?" I ask kneeling next to her. Astrid jumps slightly at my voice before turning towards me her eyes as wide as they can go.

"He...saved me." She whispers looking back towards Toothless. I meet eyes with Toothless nodding softly.

"He does that." I say with a small smile. Astrid looks down at her hands and I hold eye contact with my twin for another moment before mouthing, 'Thank you.'

I hold out my hand to Astrid to help her to her feet and she stares at my hand as if it's foreign before she slowly takes my hand and I pull her to her feet. "You sure you're alright?" I ask scanning her. She nods looking back at Toothless.

"Thanks." She says after a pause.

"Yup." Toothless says but his gaze isn't on her.

It's on me.

Astrid turns to look back at me and it's at that moment I realize that I still have her hand. I release it and laugh awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. My sleeve slips down and Astrid gasps her hands flying over her mouth.

"Oh my Thor! Hiccup what did you do?" She shouts and grabs my arm pulling the burns closer to her face. I flinch as her skin makes contact with mine.

Ow.

She looks up at me, "You need a healer, this look terrible." She says with a soft shake of her head.

"No." Me and Toothless say in sync.

"I can't see a healer, Astrid." I say and gesture to myself with my other hand hoping she gets the hint. If I see a healer, they will see my dragon parts and then I have another execution to escape. A sudden pull in my brain interrupts my thoughts. I have to go somewhere be somewhere…

 _'Come.'_

Astrid grinds her teeth together looking as frustrated as I feel before she releases my arm. "Fine, I'll go get the bandages you two stay here." Astrid says but I hardly register her voice. I must go…I turn my second set of ears perking towards the air.

"Must..feed…" I mutter under my breath.

 _'Come…'_

"Hiccup?" Toothless asks his voice echoes in the back of my brain but it's not important, just the pull.

"Queen…" I grumble and my thoughts merge into a mess of nothingness.

 _'Come…'_

 _'Come.'_

"HICCUP!" The voice shatters the connection with...whatever that was and my feet collapse. I fall forward landing on Toothless's neck. I take in several gasps but my body feels paralyzed.

All I can focus on is the ringing in my head.

"Breathe, it will pass." Toothless commands.

"What was that?" Astrid demands. Her voice startles me but I can't jump.

I'm frozen.

Astrid stares at me for a long moment, "Hiccup?"

"I don't know." I finally manage to choke.

"The Queen." Toothless mutters under his breath.

000o000

"Okay, I think that should be enough," Astrid says as she finishes wrapping my left arm and ties off the bandage. It's been a few hours since Toothless explained and Astrid has been running back and forth between the village.

I explained where we were and Astrid told us about how Mom freaked when I went missing. Five days.

Five _days._

It felt like a few hours but not _days._

"Let's get you home," Astrid suggests after a moment and I look back at Toothless.

"I strongly disagree." Toothless says narrowing his eyes. I shake my head slightly ignoring the stab of pain that rushes through my head.

"I need to make an appearance." I argue. "If I don't, who knows what will happen to my Mom's sanity." I say and Toothless stares at me for a long moment before turning his gaze towards Astrid.

"He comes back with a scratch and I will hold you personally responsible." He growls.

"Toothless!" I exclaim in a soft groan, "Over protective mother much!?" I demand with a soft roll of my eyes.

"What did he say?" Astrid asks after a moment and looks over at me.

"Basically if I come back with a scratch he's going to hunt you to the end of the earth." I explain in one breath. Astrid's eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh," She mutters.

"No pressure." I add and she rolls her eyes before standing up and offering me a hand. I take it and she pulls me to my feet, I stumble slightly and she grabs my arm helping me stand upright. I can feel Toothless's stare on my back and I release a long breath, _'I'll be fine.'_ I assure mentally. I don't look back at him but before me and Astrid stumble out of his sight I hear him mutter: "You better be."

By the time we make it back to my house I'm hardly consciousness and Astrid's more dragging me than anything else.

I pull away from her grasp and look back at the Hofferson, "Thank you, Astrid." I say heavily. She nods and brushes her bangs from her eyes.

"Yeah…" She lifts up her hand and punches me. I yelp slightly and grab the injured area looking at her with disbelief. "That's for nearly killing me." She says and shakes her fist looking at me angrily. Her expression softens and she gives a small smile, "See you around dragon boy."

I roll my eyes and turn towards the door letting out a long breath.

I reach my hand towards the door and shove it open. The wood makes a long creak that echoes in my ears and I cringe slightly. "What is-Hiccup?" Mom's voice softens immediately as she lifts her gaze towards me.

Her eyes are slightly red and she's sitting next to the fire looking at me her face paling. "Where've you been!?" She demands leaping to her feet and racing towards me. Before she can bury me in a hug I close the door and lean against it. If she feels my wings this is all over.

Taking the hint, she comes to a halt in front of me her eyebrows knitting together, "Hiccup?" She urges.

"I...I got held up." I say and she stares at me shaking her head in disbelief.

"You've been missing for five days, son. What could've possibly held you up that long?" She demands. I bite my lip rubbing my bandaged forearms.

"I-I-I was…" Um, um, um,"lost. In the caves under the town, it took me awhile to figure a way out." I say and give a dry laugh. Mom stares at me for another long moment before she suppresses a sigh and takes my hands in her own.

"Fine. Just promise me Hiccup. Don't disappear like that again on me." She says and gives my fingers a quick squeeze. She pulls back and stares at me for a moment. "I know this is sudden but since you've returned, you were chosen by the elder for the final exam it's tomorrow morning if you feel up to it." She adds the last part as an almost after thought taking another look at me.

I release a long breath. I would like to hold it off for as long as humanly possible but I have high doubts that will solve anything. It's time this war ended anyway. I am going to put an end to this. "Sure." I say and give a tight smile. "I'll just...see you in the morning." I say and Mom nods letting me pass her.

When did she get back from her hunt, she obviously didn't find the nest but how long has she been here?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and open the door to my room before closing it behind me and leaning against the wood. I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath rubbing the burns again. It will be fine. It has to be. Then I can explain about Toothless and the fact that we're twins...And maybe get some reasons on why my mother didn't tell me.

I'm scared. The awful truth is gut wrenching. I'm afraid that no matter what I do it won't be enough. What if I do try to train the dragon and it fails, or what if I die or Toothless if found. What if Astrid tells?

I let my fists relax sucking in a deep breath.

Courage Hiccup, courage.

* * *

 **A/N: I give no date for the next chapter. :) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Kill Ring

(Hiccup POV)

Nervous.

The word doesn't even _touch_ my current feelings.

It's been a few days since my return and word spread like wildfire. Today however, is the final exam.

I'd woken up this morning, skipped breakfast for fear of not being able to keep it down, replaced a large majority of the bandages, tugged on my hood a dozen times or so before leaving the house. Everything hurts but it's a dull pain similar to when there's a bruise and you poke at it. Mostly asking, 'does it hurt?' poke it, yup, 'does it still hurt?'. The burns aren't as serious as they were yesterday. I've always been able to recover from large wounds quickly.

My missing tailfin on the other hand is another story, with my 'test flight' completed yesterday, it's obvious I don't need it to fly steadily like Toothless does. It's just there and now it's missing. Well half of it.

I never want to go through an interrogation again.

When I reach the arena roughly ten minutes later, I walk over to the gate and hold the helmet under my hand as more people gather they begin to chant my name, "Hiccup! Hiccup!"

I hardly register their voices, there are at least seventeen different ways this can go wrong. Probably more. I'm not exactly sure who's brilliant idea it was to kill a Monstrous Nightmare to end dragon training but I want to grab them by the throat and throttle them.

I wait about five minutes before I hear Mom's voice, "Well, I can show my face in public again!" She says, laughter ripples through the crowd and I tug at my hood, picking at the ends of the frayed fabric."If somebody had told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from being...well Hiccup-" I cringe, my wings twitching,"-To placing first in dragon training! Well I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off to Alvin for fear he'd gone mad!" The crowd roars with laughter and I bite my lip harder. "And you know it! But here we are, and no one's more surprised or more proud than I am." She says. "Today my boy, becomes a Viking! Today he becomes one of us!" Mom yells, the crowd cheers.

No I'm not, I can't. Ever. I am not normal.

I stare at the ring, it was empty except a weapons rack standing towards the side, I sincerely hoped it had more than hammers and long swords. I'm more skilled with thinner daggers and short swords. Why can't I focus today. I feel like my brain is something bouncing off a wall, leaping from one thing to the next.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid says behind me startling me slightly, but I don't jump, I don't even look back at her. The last few days have been a blur, I distinctly remember talking to Astrid about this but I can't remember what I said. Toothless has been over protective but we've both tried to settle accept the 'twins' theory. It's crazy.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I admit and watch Mom as she weaves her way through the crowd. Astrid gives a soft nod and moves up behind me. Though I've gained her respect I still lack her acceptance.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

What am I going to do? I don't know. I'm not sure if there is an answer. Leap into the battlefield with my fingers crossed. That's the best I can come up with.

"Put an end to this. I have to try." I say. I slowly turn to her, her hair is pulled back into a tight braid but her bangs still cover her left eye. She looks nervous but determined to be brave. I purse my lips. Toothless is my brother, I can't let anything happen to him, if I die durning this, I want Astrid and Toothless to leave. "Astrid," I say quietly, "if something….goes wrong, just make sure they don't find my twin." I say.

Astrid looks at me her blue eyes widening.

"I will." She promises. Explanation. It's a wonderful thing, I'm glad Astrid isn't demanding any. She pauses before looking at where my ears should poke from my head under the hood, "Just promise me it won't go wrong." Astrid pleads.

It would be a dead promise.

I open my mouth to respond but at that moment, Gobber strides into the small opening. He looks at me then Astrid and gives a soft smirk before he turns to me, "It's time. Knock 'em dead, Hiccup." Gobber commands.

I let out a shaky breath and move forward clenching my fists tightly.

I glance around me at all the Vikings who are watching me before I walk over to the weapons rack and breathe a sigh of relief as I see there is more than hammers and swords. I stare at the weapons for a second before I pluck the smallest dagger off from the board. I hear my Mom's quiet but firm voice, "I would have gone for the long sword."

I grab a shield from the rack and then slowly release the breath I had been holding. I don't make eye contact with anyone, "I'm ready." I say. Ready for this to end, ready for the secrets to stop, ready for the bloodshed to come to a close. I'm ready for that. Not for this battle.

The gate slowly creaks open and then as soon as the restraint is gone it bursts open and a Monstrous Nightmare explodes from the cage. Lighten aflame in a full fury it roars and then jumps onto the chain enclosure and spitting fire, the Vikings dodge and a few give some chuckles. The Monstrous Nightmare's claws tighten inwardly in frustration before it turns and sees me. It slowly lowers itself to the ground and the flames coming to a close

"And what do we have here?" It hisses, voice male.

My voice fails me.

Terror is pulsing through me as it slowly advances at me, this isn't a game, this is real. One slip up and it's the end.

I slowly back away and drop the dagger it clatters against the ground. I stare the dragon in the eye, refusing the break eye-contact before the dropping the shield onto the ground. Murmurs of confusion ring through the crowd. I slowly outstretch my hands to the Nightmare an offering of peace between us. It opens its jaws and it's hot breath pours onto me, "Hey, it's okay." I say gently and the Nightmare follows my hands and curiosity feels it's eyes, "It's okay." I sooth. The Nightmare gaze shifts to my head and I realize what's it's staring at. My hood. It can probably see what most humans miss. My ears.

If this is what it will take, then so be it.

I slowly reach up my hands making sure the Nightmare can track every movement I make as my shaking hands grab the edges of the fabric slowly pulling it off of my head. I'm not a Viking. I will die to protect Toothless alive, I nearly did on Night Fury island. This is the point of no return.

I tug the hood off and the greyed sunlight splashes across my head the ears poking out happily.

I lower my hands and stare the dragon straight in the eyes. "I'm not one of them."

Gasps fill the air, disbelieving voices rising towards me.

"Stop the fight." Mom's voice says her tone calm despite the fire in her stature. I meet eyes with her.

"No!" I beg, " I need you all to see this." I say and put my hand over the Nightmares snout. "We don't have to kill them, they aren't what we think they are." I say and look up around me several hands snap over mouths. My gaze briefly flickers over Astrid, her lip is tucked firmly under her teeth.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Mom yells and slams her sword down on the chain ceiling. The sound echoes in the air and the Nightmares eyes narrow and it snaps at me fire spitting out of it's mouth.

"YOU LIAR!" He shrieks, snapping at me. I jump back slipping on my tail and scramble to my feet as arena as the Nightmare sends a wave of fire at me

I let out a scream of fear and race across the ground my cloak flying out behind me. "HICCUP!" Astrid shouts.

I don't look at her but run.

Plan, plan, plan, plan…

I look at the weapons rack and race toward it I can hear the Nightmare chase after me. My claws unsheathe and I dive forward in a roll grabbing a shield from off of the weapons rack before the Nightmare smashes it with a single claw. I lift up the shield and the Monstrous Nightmare slams it's claw down on the wood.

I grit my teeth but push up against the claw the wood cracking beneath the pressure. Splinters fly out and I release the shield rolling out of the way. I leap to my feet my back arching in pain. "Your death will be satisfying." The Nightmare says and opens its mouth pulling upwards. I'm frozen in place, no more fire. Please.

A hammer smacks the Nightmare in the face and his head turns left towards the arena a low growl escaping his throat. I whirl around and look at Astrid standing next the smashed weapon rack a furious glare sent at the Monstrous Nightmare's direction. The Nightmare angrier, turns and looks at Astrid, turning to her starts to chase after the teen. Astrid looks up at me and then I hear Mom's voice ring through the arena, "This way!" She yells.

Astrid turns to the open door that I'm closer to and I pick up the speed and race forward my feet hardly touching the ground. I shove Astrid forward to the gate and she makes it as my mom grabs her pulling Astrid towards her.

I start to race forward to the door but the Nightmares claw smashes on top of me and I hit the ground my wings softening the fall slightly. I look up at the dragons angry gaze. I struggle under the claw and Nightmare hisses softly, "And now, you die little Viking." He growls and my blood rushes cold as I see the fire building in his throat.

My limbs feel frozen. There isn't an escape. I don't have any plan B.

I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the killing blow.

There's a whistling noise and I jerk my head left as I realize I recognize it.

No, no, no, no, no, no…

I sense Toothless before he blasts into the arena with a plasma blast. Toothless jumps onto the Nightmare forcing the dragon's claws off of me looking wild and furious. I roll away from them both and the Nightmare shoves Toothless off of him the two rolling into the clear area of the arena.

"Someone get in there and help him!" Someone screams.

Toothless lets out an angered roar and several intakes of breath are a responce, "Night Fury."

The Nightmare jumps onto Toothless and Toothless kicks him away, Toothless rolls to his feet in front of me. "Don't you dare touch him!" Toothless roars and I sit up taking in several deep breaths.

"I kill what I want, prince." The Nightmare snears. Wait. These two know each other!?

Toothless's back arches and he gives a snarl, "Not this time."

"What are you going to do little dragon? Run from it all again if I do?" The Nightmare asks and Toothless growls smoke leaking from his nose. The Nightmare leaps forward and I lean back but Toothless shoves the dragon away preventing any attempts the Nightmare makes.

"GET BACK OR YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO BACK AWAY WITH!" Toothless roars angrily. The Nightmare backs up surprise clear on it's feet before it rushes off.

I let out a few shaky breaths before I scramble to my feet and run over to Toothless every step panicking thinking deeply. I reach my twin and Vikings start pouring into the arena. "Toothless go!" I tell him and push at his head.

"No!" Toothless says firmly and he doesn't move.

"Get out of here!" I plead.

"No!" Toothless repeats. I shove uselessly at him. Footsteps catch my attention and I look up and see as my mom shoves Astrid to the side grabbing a sword from off of her back and races forward.

"No Mom! He won't hurt you!" I promise. She doesn't listen.

Toothless looks around us at the advancing Vikings, his breathing picks up speed before he whacks the nearest one with his tail and shoves others away before leaping forward and jumps onto Mom. They roll and my mother shoves at the Night Fury but it's impossible. "Toothless stop!" I beg.

Toothless doesn't seem to hear me and opens his mouth; I hear the whistling sound of a plasma blast. "No," I breathe. I look at my twin and Toothless stares down at Mom, "NO!" I yell and Toothless closes his mouth and looks at me his pupils widening. I feel my heart sink as he holds confusion in his eyes.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asks.

 _'That's our mom!' I_ yell mentally and his eyes widen with horror as he looks down at the women under him.

"GET IT!" A Viking yells. All the Vikings race across the floor and jump on Toothless shoving him of off their chieftess. I look at them my eyes widening.

"Oh, no, no no. Please!" I cry. They ignore me and I start to race forward before Astrid grabs me around my chest pulling me back. I struggle harder jerking at her grip she readjusts but refuses to give. "Please! Just don't hurt him!" I beg and stop my useless struggling against Astrid's grip.

Mom staggers to her feet and looks at Toothless before looking back at me, Unti hands mom and axe and she turns her attention to Toothless. I glance at my twin, she cannot kill him! I start to pick up the struggling again my voice catching in my throat weird strangling noises the only thing leaving me.

Mom shoves the axe into Unti's hand and looks at Toothless, "Put it with the others." She commands before shooting her piercing stare to me. She storms up to me and Astrid release me from her grip. I fall to my knees and stare at Toothless as he is dragged away, Mom grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet and starts to pull me Thor knows where but I hardly register it. My eyes remain locked to Toothless."I trust you." He murmurs.

The Great Hall's door is thrown open and Mom tosses me into it. I stumble forward my ears twitching and I can almost see the fire shooting out of her ears."I should have known, I should have seen the signs." She mutters to himself.

"Mom-" I start.

"We had a deal!" She shouts. I run a hand through my bangs and look up at her.

"I know but that was before...oh it's all so messed up now." I groan and she whirls around to me face furious.

"Everything in the ring? A trick?" She demands. My ears fall into my hairline and I back up running a hand through my hair.

"I-I-I screwed up! I should have told you before now!" I say and look up at her worry whirling through my chest,"Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Toothless." I plead. She glares at me.

"The dragon!? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" She shouts.

"He was just protecting me! H-he's not dangerous!" I say her glare doesn't waver.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US-" I cut her off.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" I yell, I look up at her. The tension is enough to make me feel like I'm choking on it. "They have to! If they don't bring back enough food they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island Mom….it's a dragon-"

"So you've been to the nest." She interrupts and looks back at me from where she'd been pacing. My fists clench, I bite my tongue. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut?

"Did I say nest?" I ask quickly.

"How did you find it!" She demands, I look up at her and shake my head.

"I-I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." I say and look up at her. She glares before an idea passes on her face. She's going to use Toothless to find dragon island. This can't be real. No! She cant! Toothless is a part of me that's been missing for sixteen years! Toothless is her son!

She stomps to the doorway and I chase after her, "No, no no! Mom no! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! I promise you won't win this one!" I cry the huge dragon flashing through my mind, she doesn't stop and I let out a breath my hands jerking in frustration, "For once in your life would you please just listen to me!" I plead racing forward and grab her arm. She throws me back and I hit the ground my palms skidding across the rough stone.

I stare up at her shock running through me.

Her pale green eyes narrow, "You've thrown in your lot with them. You are one, more dragon than human." She says and the words make my blood go cold, "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." She says and turns around slamming the Great Hall door behind her,"Ready the ships!"

A monster

More dragon than human.

And it keeps getting stronger.

I watch as the door slowly creaks back open a ray of sun shining through the darkness. I lay on the ground for a long time before I get to my feet, blinking several times nothing functioning right.

I open the door and walk out, my mind miles away, my feet guiding me forward. I make it to the top of the cliff and stand watching as Toothless useless struggles against the chains that hold him towards the boat. My heart sinks. The boats are loaded and the Chieftess looks up at me her eyes are angry, I slowly shake my head in warning but she looks away.

The ships set out and I feel my heart sink even lower. My limbs feel stiff as I watch them set sail. The chances of them returning are slim to none. I mentioned nothing of our heritage. I should've said something, demanded the truth from her. Valka is leading one son to their death and has disowned the other.

Why did I mention nothing!?

The last two months have been a blur, a mess. When did everything plummet?

"It's a mess." Astrid states moving next to me and breaking me out of my thoughts. I sigh and look away my ears drooping wings falling to the ground,"You've lost everything, your mother, you're tribe, you're twin brother." She says.

"Thank you for summing that up." I say dryly. Astrid frowns, "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I ask angrily looking at the boat-less horizon. "It would have been better for everyone." I add.

"The rest of us would have done it." Astrid agrees before looking over at me, "So why didn't you?" She asks softly.

"I don't know, I couldn't." I respond looking down at the ground memorizing the pattern on the wood.

"That's not an answer." Astrid says. look at her. Frustration boils in me and I whirl around to her glaring,"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" I demand.

She looks at me a firm determination in her voice as she says, "Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

I look the girl in the eye, "Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was was I wouldn't kill a dragon." I exclaim angrily.

Astrid smirks,"You said 'wouldn't' that time."She points out. I snap the build up from the whole day finally loosening my tied tongue.

"Okay! Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I am the first person who wouldn't kill a dragon!" I turn away from her shocked face staring at the ocean lapping against the shore lazily.

"First to ride one though," Astrid says, I lift up my head at her words, "So..?" Astrid asks. I turn around to her, everything slowly merging into an answer. Yes me and Toothless are siblings but I didn't know that at the time, it was just...him.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he look as frightened as I was." I say quietly, I lift up my head. "I looked at him, and I saw myself." I say.

Astrid lets out a breath and is quiet for a second, "I bet he's really frightened now." She says softly before turning to look back at me, "So what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"Eh, probably something stupid." I say dryly and Astrid smiles softly.

"Good, but you've already done that." She says giving a soft shrug. That I have. My eyes widen as an idea pops into my head throwing itself into my brain like Toothless breaking the speed of sound.

"Then something crazy." I say starting to turn around before I see something in the distance, I freeze.

"That's more like it." Astrid agrees grinning. She pauses as she sees my face, "What?" She asks.

I point forward worry starting to build in my chest,"Is that-?" Astrid starts.

"Alvin the Treacherous." I finish looking forward on the horizon wear Outcast ships are dotting the horizon. Why now? He couldn't have waited a day? They were bound to attack us before the season was over. I grit my teeth in frustration.

"We gotta get your plan into action, now." Astrid says and I nod. Both of us whip around taking off down the dock.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to try and get as much as possible done in this story today so...brace yourselves for a lot of updates. :)**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 15: End Of The Red Death's Reign

(Toothless POV)

The chains are heavy, cold and painfully tight. The muzzle is tight and hurts, the need to remove it is strong. Valka walks back and forth on the boat, pacing out her agitation. That woman, is my mother. The thought is weird, hard to process and I almost want to repel it. But I have to accept it.

When we turn and reach the fog bank of the Queen's island Valka stops her endless pacing and looks out at the island.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." She commands and a one legged, and one armed Viking walks up to her letting out a breath as the Vikings start to say where they are.

"To your left."

"Behind you on your right."

"Behind you."

"No idea."

Wow, that sounds encouraging.

"Valka, I was overhearing some of the warriors just now, and well you know, some of them is wondering what it is we're up to here-not me of course, I know you're always the woman-with-the-plan but some-not me are wondering if there is infact a plan at all, and what that might be." The man says hinting clearly that he is part of the "some of the warriors". It's almost pathic.

"Find the nest and take it." Valka responds practically growls. A low hum starts in my head and my ears twitch as I realize we're getting very close to the . No, no, no, no! I worked so hard to get rid of…

 _'Come.'_

 _'Come.'_

I lower my head the buzz taking past all my thoughts, everything sounds like it's through water my thoughts start to spin.

 _'Come…'_

Valka shoves past the one armed and legged Viking disappearing from my view.

I lift up my head my brain fuzzing thoughts mushing together to nothing. The Queen calls for me softly and I listen to her call jerking my head back and forth as if I am navigating through the sea stacks on my wings.

 _'Come...'_

I am.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says a stormy look on his face. I turn and watch as the rest of the teens gather into the arena. I send Astrid a pointed look at she gives a small shrug. She said she was grabbing something, not people.

I'm sure how she got them within a few feet of me; being part dragon might as well be screaming 'stay away or I will eat you.' Really encourages positivity.

Tuffnut pushes his way to the front and stalks up to me grinning. "You we're wise to seek help from the world's most dangerous weapon. It's me." Tuffnut says, gesturing to himself.

Snotlout shoves him away and nods happily, "I love this plan!" He shouts enthusiastically. I look at him in confusion. I haven't told anyone the plan, how does he know the plan?

"I didn't-" I start. I but stop when Ruffnut leans in close to me.

"You're crazy." She says then glances to the left before whispering, "I like that." Astrid pulls her away from the horn on her helmet and I give her a grateful look. She adjusts the strap for her axe before giving me a half smile.

"So what is the plan?" She asks. I grin and look at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who are lying on the ground and then up at Astrid again giving a soft smirk.

000o000

(Toothless POV)

The hum increases the closer we get and I can hardly hear anything but the other dragons suffering the same fate. The boat creaks softly and I hear it like I'm underwater, the wood popping and groaning startles me slightly.

I do not want to be here!

"Oh, heh, I was wondering where that went." Someone says chuckling softly and I lift up my head to the mountain.

"Stay low, and ready your weapons." Valka commands.

The voice is barely entering my head, I stare up at the direction volcano the hum and need to get to the Queen feeling me.

 _'You have pleased me, none of you are going to die tonight_.' The Queen assures.

Free.

 _Free..._

My wings are whistling the wind blowing past in wild gusts. A face flashes in my mind, brown haired with black ears poking out a smile on his face. Hiccup.

I focus all my thoughts on my other half trying to draw my mind away from the Queen, and surprisingly it starts to work. The ship lurches suddenly and my thoughts snap back to normal and I look at the rocky beach of the Queen's island.

Valka swings over the side of the ship sword in each hand, "Were here." She says looking up at the island, face set with grim determination.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

I back up slowly hand outstretched, the Monstrous Nightmare follows me out slowly his hot breath tickling my skin. I back up slowly my feet making a soft tap against the ground. The teens appear from the corner of my vision and I slow to a stop grabbing Snotlout's palm,"Wait! What are you-" He starts his voice gaining several octaves.

"Relax, It's going to be fine." I assure and replace his hand with mine. Snotlout's hand reaches out and he touches the Nightmares snout letting out an uneasy laugh.

I walk away and Snotlout gives a squeak of fear, "Where are you going!" He demands. I don't answer reaching into a crate pulling out a rope.

"Okay." I say turning around and throw a rope to Snotlout who catches it without even really thinking."Alvin is is on the horizon. I'm going to leave you guys here to deal with him as me and Astrid get Toothless." I explain and they all share a look.

"Um I hate to be Norbert the Negative, but...I really don't think that's going to work." Fishlegs says and Astrid whacks him on the arm. I bite on my lip agreeing with him but not voicing it. I've come up with a lot of stupid ideas recently. This has got to rank the top of the stupid ideas list.

"It will." Astrid assures and looks over at me,"Let's go get your twin."

000o000

(Toothless POV)

I watch from the deck of the ship hours later from when we docked, the Vikings have left me on the boat, why they didn't just kill me now I don't know, It's not like I'm going to be of any use to them now anyway. I already unintentionally led them where they want to go.

A Viking slams a spear into the ground lined up with the hundreds of others. Valka, and other men stand up in front as she looks at the mountain pointing down at a map before she lifts up her hand long brown hair bouncing on her back. I can't hear what their saying but I get the basic inkling.

Valka's fist closes.

The Vikings fire the catapults and the large rocks hit the mountain with a quick loud bangs that echo around us breaking an opening into the mountain. Great, now they're going to bring the Queen out and we'll all die! At least Hiccup will survive stuck on Berk, but alive. Valka walks forward to the cave and ducks as flaming hay is fired over her head. This is torturous. I wish I could pull her to the side and make-ask her to rethink this through.

I can't see what she can but I've been in teh nest enough to know that it's probably the dragons huddling inside. She lifts up one of her swords, "DEATH OR GLORY!" She shouts and the Vikings repeat the call before Valka races forward and the dragons jump out of the cave. My ears lower in fear. This is only the beginning.

The dragons shoot out of the tunnel ,"Get away she's coming!" Dragons shout and Gronckles race away at the speed of normal dragons.

"GO!"

"This is the end of us all!"

"She's coming!"

I struggle against the chains of the prison harder. This isn't enough, I'll never make it.

"WE DONE IT!" A voice shouts and the Vikings cheer. I pull against the chains, but the metal doesn't budge. I feel Valka's gaze land on me before she raises her hands.

"No! This isn't over form ranks!" Valka shouts racing forward before a roar breaks through the air.

"YOU _DARE_ ATTACK _ME!?"_ The Queen shouts and I whimper ducking my head as her voice screams in my brain, shooting a headache worthy to say it's splitting my brain open. The Queen roars in anger, stomping on catapults, smashing them to splinters.

"GET TO THE SHIPS!" A voice screams and the Queen laughs wickedly in all the dragon's heads.

"You may try." She yells before building up gas in her throat. I take in a sharp breath.

I am on the ships.

Dragons are mostly fireproof but so are the chains that bind me to the ship. Valka races forward seeing the Queen's plan.

"No NO!" She shouts but she isn't quick enough. The Queen fires and the gust of heat hits me before the flames do and it lights the wood of the boat on fire instantly.

Great.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

When we reach dragon island a few hours later, the Queen is already out and the fleet is on fire or destroyed. Toothless is on those boats, "No," I breathe as I stare at the burning ships. I bite my lip and Astrid's arms subconsciously tighten around my waist.

Gobber and Valka's voice are echoing through the air and the sound snaps me back into action. I pat the Deadly Nadder on the neck, "Fire at the head!" I command she does as I request and there is a blast as her fire makes contact with the head.

"Ha Ha!" The Nadder shouts before we fly out of range and in the sight line of Mom and Gobber who are small figures on the island.

I turn my attention away from them and stare at the dragon mentally breaking it down in my head, I turn looking back at Astrid. "It's got a heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes large nostrils, on relies on hearing and smell." I conclude.

"Got it." Astrid says nodding.

"I'll find Toothless you'll need to keep it confused." I say and Astrid nods again.

"Okay." The Nadder says. I scan down at the burning ships.

'Toothless!' I shout mentally and he doesn't answer, 'Where are you?' I mentally shout and Toothless still doesn't answer. What if he's not here to answer?

I shove down the panic feeling me for my twin and scan the burning ships. The fire and smoke is obscuring my vision making it blurred and foggy but I can still pick out a few blurry figures. I squint and hope leaps through my veins as I see a speck of black. Toothless.

It has to be him.

"There!" I cry.

"I see him." The Nadder says and dives down. As the boat comes into view I can make out Toothless, it is him, he's alive! I release a breath I wasn't aware I'm holding before I stand slowly on the Deadly Nadder's back and Astrid switches places with me. I leap from the Nadder's back before were even twenty feet above Toothless. Snapping out my wings I glide down softly onto the deck of the burning ship and whirl around looking back at Astrid.

"Hiccup?" He asks and I ignore him for a moment.

"Go!" I command and she nods and leads the Deadly Nadder away.

I turn back to Toothless and rip the muzzle from his mouth, "Hang on, hang on." I say. Toothless looks at me and then the fire behind both of us. I try to ignore the heat as best I can as I grab a metal pole from the mast of the ground and shove it into the wood.

"What are you doing here?" Toothless demands.

"What does it look like, throwing a party? I'm rescuing you!" I say and the wood starts to creak from the pressure I'm putting on it. Little more, little more- a shadow looms over the boat and I whirl around in shock before the huge foot of the dragon slams down on the deck.

"Think you can run little Prince?" The dragon hisses, her voice is the last thing I hear before the boat cracks down the middle and Toothless and I are thrown into the water with giant splash.

I land in it back first, unprepared for the plunge my lungs don't have enough air. I ignore that and turn shoving through the waves towards my twin. I rest a hand on his forehead for a moment before I turn and grab the heavy, thick, cold chains making him sink like an anchor. I tug at the chains again. Please break!

My lungs scream and my breath slips out.

I am drowning.

Water rushes into where air used to be and I close my eyes and my hand slipping away from the chains. This can't be the end, we were so close! A force grabs my back and drags me to the surface ripping me from the sea.

"Hiccup!" Toothless shouts his voice distant like I have fish in my ears. I break the surface of the water and I'm placed on the rocky beach and I snap my eyes open and cough up water as I see a blur jump back into the water. My brain connects the two immediately.

"Mom?" I ask in disbelief. I cough up some more water before I suck in several deep breaths, stand and wait.

A few seconds later with an explosion of sea water Toothless bursts out of the beach and sets Mom down before he lands on the rock shaking of water. He turns to me, "Come on!" He shouts.

I grin and push my wet hair away from my face and rush up to him, "You go it, bud." I say. I jump onto his back and strap connect the straps hanging from my belt to Toothless's saddle and I see Mom move from the corner of my eye. I don't look up at her but lift my head high to look at the Queen as she smashes another catapult. I tighten a strap and a hand grabs my own causing me to flinch.

I turn my head and see that Mom has grasped my hand in her own, "Hiccup, I'm sorry….For, for everything." She says her eyes wide, hair falling apart.

I shrug, "Yeah, me too." She looks up at me her light green eyes filled with regret.

"You don't understand. I'm sorry I never paid enough attention to notice your part dragon or bothered to tell you I left your twin brother behind in a cove." She says her words rushed guilt flowing off of them. Toothless and I share a look and after a moment he gives a small nod. No transmitting needed.

"Mom, I….This is my twin." I say rubbing Toothless's head. Her eyes widen largely and the Queen lets out an angry roar. Mom stares at Toothless for several moments dozens of emotions flashing across her face and eyes. She turns her attention back to me. and the giant dragon roars angrily and she snaps her gaze back to me.

"You don't have to go up there." She says, nearly begging.

I smile, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I give a soft shrug. We both give soft smile.

She grows serious again, "I'm proud to call you my children." She says looking at both Toothless and I. My eyes widen and she releases my hand.

"Thanks, Mom." I say.

"He speaks for both of us." Toothless says and Mom backs away brushing her wet hair from her eyes. Toothless jumps into the air flying around for a second drying off. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire.

"You're up!" Astrid yells looking towards me, "This thing doesn't have a blind spot!" She shouts and the Deadly Nadder loops out of the way of the dragon's head swing before she and her Nadder fly by the mouth, the dragon takes a deep inhale and Astrid and the Nadder are start to get dragged back.

Not this time.

Toothless races at them and a whistling noise echoes in the air. Toothless fires a blast and it smashes into the large dragon's head and the Nadder's flight jerks and Astrid is tossed from the saddle.

She screams as she falls through the air and Toothless picks up speed, he reaches Astrid's falling body and I look down at the wings but can't see her,"Did you get her?" I ask. Toothless ducks his head down.

"Yup." He says I give a sigh of relief and Toothless sets Astrid down.

Astrid, slightly breathless says, "Go."

We circle around the Vikings and I look at the huge dragon. I look at it in shock, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head."Okay, let's see if she can use them."

"Yes, we shall." Toothless says and turns and we plummet. Wind blows in my ears and the familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless fires and the entire dragon tips over from the powerful blast.

With a roar the Queen tips smashing into the ground.

There's a moment where she just lays on the ground before the dragon lifts up a huge tattered and torn wing. She slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say tightening my grip around Toothless's saddle.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Toothless says before diving into a valley of sea stacks and I look back at the huge dragon. She snaps at us, but cannot reach us. She give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and see the thick black heavy snow clouds, Toothless lifts up his head and I grin and click the tail fin, "Okay Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. "Come on, bud!" I shout. We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas and spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we soar up higher into the sky.

"That was close." Toothless mutters before he disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" She roars.

I grimace as her voice echoes in my head.

"Head for Berk." I mutter.

 _'You bring that thing to our island Hiccup and she'll take it out_.'Toothless reasons.

 _'I know that. But currently the Outcast fleet is having loads of fun with destroying it._ ' I say dryly and Toothless lets out a long breath before zooming past the faint dragon.

"Hungry? Eat my dust." Toothless taunts before he zooms past the dragon.

"Night Fury! I will crush all you love! You traitor!" The dragon shrieks.

I focus through the thick clouds as Toothless zooms past them the dragon in hot pursuit of us. A few minutes pass and there's a snap before Toothless zooms forward breaking the speed of sound.

My shoulders are rigid with tension and I after a long period of time the only sound being Toothless's heavy breaths and the Queen's angry huffs we reach Berk.

I stare forward at the fleet gathering around Berk and the other teens minus Astrid on their dragons attacking the boats. The Outcast fleet isn't as large as usual, but it isn't exactly tiny. Most of the boats are already on fire.

"My brother fights as bad as you do!" Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agrees,"Wait. What do you-Odin's ghost that is HUGE!" Tuffnut screams. I look back at the huge dragon eyes narrowed panting heavily up with Toothless. Ha, you're going down.

"THORS BEARD!" Screams a voice from the Outcasts.

I look back at the dragon,"Wow, you would think she would have caught us by now right, bud?" I ask and Toothless looks up at me, picks up on my hint and grins.

"Yup."

"You are both little-" The dragon starts.

I pat Toothless's neck and he pulls up in a loop behind the dragon and fires rapid plasma blasts at the wings. 'Think that'll work?' Toothless asks.

'It has to.' I answer. I close my mind off from him, and we no longer share thoughts. Toothless pulls in front of the dragon, and it growls angrily. I hear a spark and whip my head around as fire shoots from her mouth and lands on the Outcast's ships setting them on fire.

"Look out!" I warn and Toothless pulls out of the way. I hear a small ignition and turn around looking back at the burning tailfin. I look back at it and let out a breath through my nose. "Okay, times up." I say and watch the flame as it eats the tail for a second before I look forward.

"Great. Hopefully it lasts." Toothless says.

"Let's see if this works." I say and Toothless turns around nodding his head in agreement and we race to the dragon, "Is that the best you can do?!" I taunt.

"You're not even trying!" Toothless roars and we fly by it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but can't snatch us from the air. Toothless dives down towards the burning Outcast ships.

I can hear the older dragons wings flap powerfully. I click the tail and glance back and see more than half of it is burned.

"Hiccup…" Toothless starts.

"We're good, just a little bit longer." I assure and he nods looking down at the ground eyes narrowing with determination

The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, focusing on sound to hear the gas building. "Hold Toothless, NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. It lights on fire and the all six eyes widen with shock.

"PRINCE!" She yells angrily and snaps open her wings but the wind rips the weakened wings from Toothless's blasts and they tear open. Toothless dives into one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ocean and a huge fireball erupts around us, blasting out of the water. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until there was a horrible snapping noise.

I whip my head around and see as the prosthetic tail flies off into the fire. "No," I breathe. I turn my gaze forward and see the giant tail in front of us my eyes widen and Toothless smashses into the tail, my leg is crushed and I'm thrown from his back, the edges of my vision red with pain.

I fall backwards, falling to a red death, and the ocean and wrecked Outcast boats. I stare up at Toothless. Toothless flips around, eyes widening as he sees me.

"HICCUP!" He shouts turning around to come after me. I squeeze my eyes shut and my limbs go limp. Fire bites into my back and wings I look at Toothless again, "I trust you." I murmur before I lose consciousness and the fire blasts around me.

* * *

 **A/N: :) :) Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Third update today! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Eventide's Escape

(Tootless POV)

I take in a shuddering breath. As my breathing steadies I slowly regain consciousness. Half in and half not conscious. I suck in more air, feeling water lap against me.

Breathe, breathe, breathe.

Water, why is there so much water? Why am I here? Did I do something? Did something happen? I think back and memories slowly start to resurface the first was off a small boy holding a knife over me, the next was staring at his black ears like mine, then the first horrible flight, and the ring, and then the long sail to Dragon Island and the Queen…

Oh.

That's why.

Hiccup was falling into fire, and I had caught him. I can't feel all my limbs and I try to force them to get feeling to make sure I still have my twin. There's a dull pain in my left foreleg like something was poking at it with a hot metal bar. I focus and then very slowly I feel a smaller pair of wings against my arms a small body wrapped in my arms.

I still have him.

My twin was okay, this time, I had been able to save him from the fire. I would not let Night Fury island happen again.

Then everything seems to snap into focus. I could feel every shuddering breath that Hiccup takes, the ocean lapping against my back. When Hiccup skips a breath and then the gasp for it. His ears wings twitch occasionally and I tighten my grip on him as he takes in a shaky breath and let's out a soft groan of pain.

Footsteps echo through the sandy ground and I could hear panicked shouts, "Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!"

I feel his shaky breath and the shouts slowly get closer, "Hiccup?" I could hear the person get closer and I shift and pull Hiccup closer to me. He moans softly, but doesn't move or shift, doesn't even seem to breathe.

There's a sharp intake of breath and then a murmured and ashamed whisper, "I did this." A person fell to the ground and I slowly lift up my head and blink my eyes several times. Valka is on her knees staring at me clearly not have noticed that I was awake. Tears are streaming down her cheeks freely. "I'm-Im so sorry, children. " She whispers. I force myself to blink releasing a steady breath. Blink several times.

As much I didn't want my twin out of my grip, I stare at the woman before I slowly open my wings revealing the small boy wrapped in my arms. Valka's head shoots up and she gasps rushing forward and grabs Hiccup from my arms holding him close to her chest. "Hiccup!" She murmurs and looks at me her eyes filled with joy. She loosens her grip on Hiccup and rubs a hand through his hair. He hangs limply in her arms, jaw slightly agape. Valka puts her head down to his heart.

She looks up at me,"He's alive! You brought him back alive!" She joyfully and Astrid stands next to her voice breaking into a happy smile. Valka hugs Hiccup to her chest again. Astrid wipes her eyes and Valka puts a gentle hand on my face, "Thank you for saving my son, my child." She says eyes warm. Astrid glances down and pales.

"Most of him."

000o000

The door to the Haddock household is thrown open with a squeak and I jerk up my head growling from where I'm curled up next to Hiccup's bed.

I've been here for roughly a week and I'm still not comfortable with anyone else in here but Valka and Astrid. I have to be comfortable with the old mute lady or she would smack me over the head with her staff. That woman has a strong swing. Forcing myself to focus, I turn and look forward at the door.

A figure is eliminated in the pinkish light of the setting sun. Heaving a breath they walk forward. I get to my feet growling lowly in front of Hiccup ready to protect my twin with my life. No one will harm him. Not as I'm breathing.

The person walks forward and throws off their hood and my eyes widen.

"Eventide?" I breathe. The Night Fury heir, the person who threw us into that disaster.

She lets out a breath, nodding before collapsing next to me onto her knees,"What happened?" She asks looking at Hiccup. I let out a breath.

"We killed the Queen, and he...lost part of his leg." I answer and her eyes widen. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a island to rule?" I ask and she lets out a heavy sigh, standing walking over to Hiccup and I let her pass with almost no second thought and she runs a hand through his unnaturally soft hair before looking back at me.

"What island?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask and turn looking at her. She pulls her hand away from Hiccup's hair and shakes her head.

"Toothless, the Night Fury's have been under rule of the Queen for centuries. My father was forced to sign the pact with her or she would kill my mother. He did and she took over his mind and ate my mother. Unlike before recent rules when my father came back to Night Fury island the Queen had a better spread, she took over every dragon through my father." Eventide says and closes her eyes taking a slow breath in, "During the attack I was hit and my wings are beyond repair. My right wing was blasted off-" Eventide starts to explain.

"The whole thing?" I repeat eyes wide.

"Yes." She answers sadly, "I couldn't fly and crashed into the cove. My father in his last moments died to save me, beyond myself there were no other survivors." Eventide says. I look up at her in shock. Yes, she tried to help us towards the end but even now how do I not know she's lying?

"Toothless," She says quietly and I look up at her, "I know I've done nothing to earn your respect or trust but I want to restart. Please." She says and falls to her knees in front of me.

I hold her gaze.

She's done nothing to earn my respect. Has no reason to earn my trust yet she has it.

"Fine." I agree and she looks up at me.

"Seriously? Thank you! Thank you!" Eventide cries. She gets to her feet looking towards Hiccup, "How long has he been out?" She asks.

"A little more than a week." I answer returning my gaze towards him.

Eventide turns looking at me, "I'm sorry." She says thickly. Her eyes narrow her fists clenching, "The only two full Night Fury's and neither one of us can fly." She mutters angrily before looking back at the door, "I found a Boneknapper and we flew here, I stole her final bone from your blacksmith and talked with Valka-" Eventide starts.

"Wait! Did you tell her everything, everything as in the whole Redya and Kindle department?" I ask and she nods slowly looking over at me in confusion.

"Is that bad?" She asks and I cringe slightly. Needless to say she knew nothing of that. Astrid explained what she knew but Hiccup left out several parts. I still don't know the full story of what happened to him. She's going to freak out.

Vastly.

"No, it's just interesting." I assure my cousin and she rolls her eyes slightly.

"Right." She agrees sarcastically, "Valka agreed to let me stay here." She says and I look at her.

"You're going to live on Berk?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, Valka's talking to some parents right now, she want's to find me a replacement, she assures it will be better than my previous." She says and snorts slightly. She looks down at Hiccup again and picks up his hand in hers and squeezes it before she sets it back down on the bed where it lays limply like before.

We sit in silence for a while watching Hiccup's chest rise and fall, sometimes skipping a breath or moaning softly.

The door opens with a squeak and I snap my head around as Valka walks forward, "Eventide, I found them." She says and smiles brightly. She glances at Hiccup her face falling and she grabs a wet cloth from off the chair next to the bed and lays it over his head as she speaks, "Mr. and Mrs Larson. They're a nice couple, they have a son named Gustav but they are fully willing to take you in." Valka says and Eventide's green eyes widen happily.

"Really?" She asks hopefully and Valka nods giving HIccup's hand a quick squeeze before turning around and looking back at me. She gives a pointed look before turning her attention towards Eventide.

"Yes, I'll take you to them right now." She says and rubs the top of my head, "Tell me if there's any movement, Toothless." She commands and I nod walks forward Eventide trailing after her and the door snaps shut behind the two girls as they leave.

* * *

 **A/N: That Night Fury that crashed into the cove that Toothless mentioned, yeah, that was Eventide.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am tired. Like, seriously.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 17: New Berk

I took in a slow breath.

In and out.

The air was wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I slowly open my heavy eyelids. Toothless's face is suddenly next to mine and I smile softly at him, "Hey, Toothless," I whisper my voice hoarse.

"Hiccup." He murmurs and keeps pushing at me, I give a tired smile and Toothless shoves at me.

"I'm happy to see you to." I assure.

Toothless purrs and shoves his face into mine, his paw smashes onto my stomach and I shoot up clutching the area giving a pained yelp. I stare up at the room, of my house. I blink several times and stare at the familiar walls.

"What the…?" I say and look at Toothless whose eyes we're wide and excited as he shakes back and forth with lots of energy

"You're awake! You're awake!" He shouts and starts to bound around the room.

"I'm in my house?" I question. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless, " _You're_ in my house!" I say in near hysteric. Toothless jumps onto the rafters, "Does Mom know you're here!?" I demand and he grins and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet.

"What?" He asks.

"Oh come on!" I moan as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet.

What's _left_ of them.

The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is...gone. I hold the blanket in my hand shock seeping through me. My ears droop and I drop the blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. I look into his big green eyes, take in a deep breath then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in another deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible.

I give a pained yelp and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him.

"I got you." Toothless says and he forces me to transfer most of my weight to him. I lean against him heavily pain shooting through my peg leg as my tail brushes against it. My wings twitch and I lean against Toothless more.

Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless's tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, my left tailfin and left leg was missing. I look at Toothless, both of us realizing the same thing at the same time: Now we match. I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand and pull open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flew by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut, I look back at Toothless, "Stay here." I command.

"Hey!" He says frustrated before his eyes widen and he grins as best he can, "Sure. I'll stay here." He agrees. I give him a look of confusion before pulling open the door again and stumbling out.

I step into the sunlight and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock.

Dragons.

They are everywhere and no one was trying to kill them they were just being friends. Mom comes up the steps to me and I look at her in shock giving a soft shrug, "I knew it. I'm dead."

She laughs and wraps me in a hug, "No, but you gave it your best shot." She promises, I flinch slightly from her touch and she pulls away grinning, "So, what do you think?" She asks. I look at her. I must still be asleep and I'll wake up on the beach after the battle. This can't be real...right?

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's Hiccup!"

I look at Mom in shock, she smiles and ruffles my hair and I don't comment at it sort of liking her touch after being deprived of it for sixteen years, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." She says.

I follow her hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say completely shocked. Gobber breaks through the crowd, "Well most of you, that piece is my handy work, with a little Hiccup-flare do you think it'll do?" Gobber asks and I stare down at the prosthetic.

"I might make a few tweaks." I say and laughter ripples through the crowd. A sudden punch tosses me backwards and I grab my arm whirling around and see Astrid.

"That's for scaring me." She says. I let out a breath of disbelief.

"What!? Is it always going to be this way because-" I start angrily and Astrid grabs the front of me and drags me forward kissing me on the lips. She pulls away grinning widely and I finish blinking away the blissful daze, "-Could get used to it."

Astrid's face breaks into an even wider smile and a girl shoves her way through the crowd in between my uncle Spitelout and Gobber. My eyes widen largely, "Eventide?" I ask and she grins nodding, a Boneknapper follows her and I my jaw falls slightly. She helped me during the mess of Night Fury island during the flames before joining her people.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." She says and smiles brushing her deep raven hair out of her face. Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me.

"Welcome home." He says. I grin and there are some shocked gasps, and a cry of, "Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout and then he walks over to me. Astrid laughs and I smile and the dragon.

"That's right, run for your lives." Toothless says and I grin leaning against the tailfin as Eventide snickers.

I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "Ready for a flight?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly.

"Yes!" He exclaims and I lift up the saddle and with the help of Astrid manage to get the tail fin in working order. I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the sew stirrup made for the prosthetic.

Eventide grins and climbs onto her Boneknapper, Marrow as Astrid swings onto her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. I smile at her before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air, Astrid and her Nadder chasing after us. Eventide waves from the ground pale blond hair blowing into her face. I smile and Toothless dives underneath a bridge.

"Keep up Hic!" Toothless shouts and I laugh clicking back the tailfin and we shoot up past Astrid, and Fishlegs. I grin, rubbing my twin's head and grins looking back at me with a happy smile that I share. Toothless pumps his wings before taking to the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Not done yet. ;) Just so you know, the Acadmey had started GOTNF has happened and this is set after Dawn Of The Dragon Racers. So their about 17. :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Theif

 **[Six Months later]**

(Hiccup POV)

I stumble into the house hardly standing from the pain of my leg. A phantom pain is running through the limb, not as bad as usual but it's not exactly the most pleasant experience. Mom looks up at me from where she's sitting at the table staring at a map. "Hiccup." She says and I freeze looking at Toothless.

"You're on your own." He says backing up.

"Great. Thanks so much." I mutter sarcastically to him before limping to my mother. She grabs my arm and drags me forward onto a chair that I'm forced to sit on. She looks at Toothless waving a hand for him to walk forward. "W-w-hat are you doing?" I stutter looking at her. She brushes her hair from her eyes.

"Your limping." She says simply leaning down and grabbing my foot. I hiss through my teeth and Toothless limps once. I look at him in shock.

"Wait, can you feel my pain?" I ask looking at Toothless. Mom looks back at him and he nods.

"Yeah, not the funnest thing ever, I'll tell you that, how are you still conscious?" Toothless asks leaning down and sniffing my foot, I shove his head away and mom sets down my foot and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Really not the worst pain I've had." I say and mom flinches pulling away and grabs her sword from where it was leaning against the desk waving it back and forth as she paces. Me and Toothless watch her for a second. She stops and lets out a heavy breath, I glance at Toothless.

'You should ask her about Kindle.' Toothless says mentally and I jerk my head up to him, we should have asked her weeks ago.

'You can ask just as good as I can.' I respond and he flicks an ear. I let out a breath accepting defeat before I look back at mom. "So…..Any idea's on why me and Toothless are Night Fury and part Night Fury?" I ask her. She freezes for a second before looking back at both of us. She walks over posture stiff and sits down across from me, there's silence for a minute or two.

"I guess it's time you both learned the truth." She says finally. Toothless sits flicking his ear. Both of us waiting for this, both wanting to know if what Redya said was the truth, wondering for weeks. "I was a weird child, I growled more than I spoke talking to my little dragon friends." She says and me and Toothless share a look of shock both of us aware of how much she hates dragons. "Several Terrible Terrors actually." She adds her eyes growing distent, "When I was about ten I tried to chase them, I was just playing, and I ran off a cliff." She says and I take in a sharp breath.

"What happened?" Toothless asks, she looks up at us instead of memorizing the pattern of the table.

"I changed, I transformed, something clicked in me and I changed into a Night Fury, I was ten so I thought it was terrifying. I didn't know how to fly or anything, I crashed in a cove." She says and Toothless and I share a look. Was it the same cove? "It took me a couple of hours before I finally changed back into a human, I was amazed by then and climbed up to the top of the cove and jumped off the edge, I changed again and years passed and I gradually taught myself to fly. I was twenty when your father took interest in me, asked for my hand in marriage, I loved him so of course I accepted but I didn't want my dragon habits to pass onto the future chief." Valka says and stares at both of us shaking her head softly, "I left Berk for answers, and I met another Night Fury." She says.

"Kindle." Me and Toothless say in sync and she looks up at us in shock.

"Yes. How do you-never mind. I loved him, we mated and lived together for over a year maybe two, it's all a blur, we were flying one day when we were attacked, he was killed and I fled to Berk. your father found me and won back my heart, I got pregnant with you and gave birth in a small cove, the same one a crashed in as a child, Toothless came first then Hiccup." Mom says and Toothless smirks.

"See told you I was the wise older brother." Toothless says. I whack the side of his head and he laughs.

"So wait, you're saying that your part dragon and you attacked dragons!?" I say turning back to look at her, "That's like killing a Viking!" I exclaim and she sighs.

"I've made a lot of decisions I regret, Hiccup. One of many was ignoring you, leaving Toothless in the cove and attacking my own for fifteen years." She says and looks down at the map again.

"So Redya was right." I mutter. Toothless nods eyes wide, mom already having heard what happened on Night Fury island nods softly. "What are you looking for?" I ask staring at the map. She lets out a breath.

"There's been a thief, no one's been able to catch them and I've been tracking their targets." She says and points down at where there are several X's over spots in the village, "Mostly dragon training equipment, saddles, dragonnip." She adds.

"Notes from the Academy." I say and she looks up at me, "I keep thinking it's Fishlegs but he never returns them, like he would so…" I trail off. Mom looks up at me.

"I'm trying to catch them. I don't think it's a Berk resident." Mom says and Toothless nods.

"Well I could get the Academy together and we can pull an all nighter." I offer she shakes her head.

"Hiccup, your leg is hurting, plus it's not every night, once or twice a week for the last two weeks." Mom says and I let out a sigh in pretend defeat.

"Fine." I agree and stand and a sharp pain shoots through my leg. I fall forward hitting Toothless' head as he catches me. "I see your point." I mutter. Mom reaches over and wraps me in a hug.

"Good night, Hiccup." She says and plants a kiss on my head. She kisses Toothless's head before walking to her room on the far side of the house as soon as she's away from view I turn looking at Toothless.

"Were going after the thief aren't we?" He asks and I grin.

"Yup." I confirm.

"Behind her back?"

"Do we ever ask?" I defend and he lets out an irritated breath before we both turn around walking toward the door (More Toothless dragging me) I open the door and we slip outside, I let out a breath of relief and my ears twitch listening for any sound from the inside of the house indicating we've been caught.

I look at Toothless, "I got nothing. You?" I whisper. He shakes his head and I scramble onto his back and we take off into the air. A few minutes later I look down at the village scanning for the thief, Toothless doing the same, neither one of us needing a light to see. My eyes narrow and I look down seeing something rushing through the village.

 _'I got something.'_ I transmit to Toothless and point at the blur racing across the village.

"Should get them now?" Toothless asks.

"No, let's follow them, I want to know what they're doing with the things they steal." I say and Toothless nods. I click back the tail my foot sending waves of pain through my leg. I hiss through my teeth softly and Toothless's ears twitch but he knows me well enough not to ask if my leg is hurting because I will deny it anyway.

Toothless shadows the person through the village and I look at them, noticing that they have a book under their arm. Toothless follows the figure across most of Berk before they reach the sand and stop running and walk forward. We came across no magical place that the person is hiding their stolen goods. Where are they going do they know we are shadowing them.

"Hiccup." Toothless mutters and I look forward and see a boat docked on the shore. Toothless lands on the sand and I slide from off his back my ears twitching listening to the person's heavy breaths and soft footsteps through the sand.

The moon shines merrily down on the boat as someone jumps off it, "Did you get what I asked for?" The man asks voice scratchy and I freeze, recognizing it out of a nightmare, from years ago when I had been trapped in a burning building by this person. My mother went after him with full fury, but I barely survived. "Alvin the Treacherous?" I breathe

I silently slip across the beach getting as close to the thief and Alvin as I can, "Who?" Toothless asks quietly.

"Alvin the Treacherous, Berk's most feared human enemy." I explain quickly, The person looks up at him and throws back her hood, relieving long black hair, in a side braid.

"I did." She says and lifts up the book, "The Book of Dragons, like you requested." She says and my eyes widen, I look at Toothless and we share the look of surprise.

"Well," Alvin says laughing, "I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off." He says and I curl my hands into fists. Toothless growling softly, picking up on my worry. The girl lifts up the Book of Dragons and I look at Toothless for a second before making a split second decision.

Alvin reaches for the book and I race forward Night Fury speed on the ground and rip the book from the girl and she spins falling to the ground. I race around them before I reach Toothless who leans down and I jump onto him. The Book of Dragons in my hands. The girl and Alving look at me in shock and I salute them, "Thank you kindly." I say gesturing to the Book of Dragons and Toothless rockets into the air.

"FIRE!" Alvin commands. Toothless pulls a hard right and I look back at the Outcasts.

"We should have brought the other riders." I mumble and Toothless nods in agreement before something hits my back. I'm thrown from the saddle pain shooting through my foot.

"Hiccup!" Toothless shout. I hit the ground rolling and Toothless lands a few feet away from me on his feet. I rip the net off myself before the cold metal of a weapon touches my throat. I freeze and follow the blade to Alvin's face.

"And what do we have 'ere?" He asks. Toothless growls in a 'I will dance on your grave' manner and I ignore him looking up at Alvin.

"Um, caught red handed?" I ask and he laughs, Outcasts walking forward behind him swords and crossbows in hand. Toothless walks up next to me teeth showing. The girl walks up next to Alvin.

"What are you doing?" She hisses.

"I want me own dragon trainer, and by the looks of it, I've got 'im." Alvin says and the girl looks at me. My ears lower self consciously, at her stare and I look back up at Alvin.

"I am not going to train your dragons." I say. I reach forward and grab the end of the blade and rip the sword from his hands, it flies through the air and the girl catches it before the Outcasts attack. I duck and several arrows are fired over my head, Toothless fires several blasts at the Outcasts and they are thrown backwards.

I grab a sword dropped by and Outcast and lift it up as best I can getting to my foot and aching peg leg. I lift up my sword as another Outcast's make contact with mine. There's a horrible metal against metal sound and the force the blade makes throws the heavy weapon from my hand.

Toothless fires another blast and I duck as it flies over my head hitting the Outcast square in the chest. Toothless whacks a crossbow with his tail, "Catch!" He yells and I jump forward grabbing the crossbow from mid air and flip around firing it at the shield of a Outcast.

Working together me and Toothless manage to defend against the Outcasts even gradually making them retreat to the boat. I fire another arrow at a Outcast and a sudden kick to my chest makes me drop the crossbow and I let out a whoosh of air falling back. Toothless growls lowly and opens his mouth to nothing.

"Ten shot limit, ah great." I groan.

"You're telling me." Toothless mutters.

A foot slams down onto my chest and I yelp and a sword is pointed forward at Toothless. I sense him move forward and Alvin's foot pushes harder and my ribs groan from the pressure. A pained gasp of air escapes my lips and Toothless freezes, but growls darkly.

"'Eather!" Alvin shouts. The girl races into my line of sight sword still in hand, "Finish him." Alvin commands and she looks down at me.

"If you even touch him I will-" Toothless starts angrily but his words turn into a low growl.

"But-" The girl starts, "That….that's….." She stutters and Alvin growls and looks over at her.

"If you do, your deal will be done." He says and she looks down at me a new determination feeling her eyes. She lifts up her sword and Alving pushes harder and my wings bend uncomfortably from the position and I push back at his foot looking up at the girl. Her eyes flash with uncertainty and Toothless growls.

I push against the grip of the foot and the girl swings the sword down and I flinch but the blade never hits me, it lands in the sand of the beach a few feet away from me. Toothless jumps forward shoving Alvin off me. I jump to my feet my ribs practically screaming at the movement but I jump onto Toothless. I click back the tail and Toothless jumps forward, and reading my mind grabs the girl around the shoulders.

"You've failed me girl" ! Alvin shouts below us and I don't give him any attention, Toothless flies onwards as the girl screams, reminding me a lot of Astrid's first flight nearly a month and a half ago. We reach the Academy in record time and Toothless dives inside and throws the girl forward. She stumbles and I jump from off Toothless' back.

There's wing beats and the girl gets to her feet as Stormfly and, Astrid, Evetide, Marrow, the twins and Barf and Belch dive into the Academy.

"We heard the screams and came as quickly as we could." Tuffnut says and the girl looks at us. "Wow. Who is she?" Tuffnut demands.

"M-my name is Heather." The girl answers quietly yna brushes her black hair from her eyes, "What are you going to do to me?" She asks softly. Astrid looks at me.

"Answers. Now." She commands and I slide from off of Toothless's back gripping mg my ribs as they give a cry of protest.

"This is, Heather, as she just said, she worked for Alvin the Treacherous and we captured her." I answer. I turn looking back at Toothless scanning my twins for injuries, when none life threatening are visible I turn my attention back to Heather.

"Alvin the Treacherous, here?" Astrid demands.

"Yeah, and he's about as cheerful as always" I assure,"Heather, Alvin said you have some sort of deal with him, you're not an Outcast?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm just a pick pocket." She says and sighs, "Why aren't you dragging me to Valka demanding for my execution?" She asks and I rub my ribs and look up at her.

"She's not serious is she?" Toothless asks and I shake my head.

"Heather, we're not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you're working for ALvin, and what Alvin has planned." I say and she rubs her arms.

"I can't. He'll kill my father." She says and me and Toothless share a look.

"Oh, so much makes sense now." Tuffnut says and I sigh.

"We will get your father, Heather." I assure and Astrid jumps from off of Stormfly.

"We will?" She asks.

"Yes." Toothless and I say in sync. Heather brushes hair from her eyes.

"Thank you!" She shouts happily and I nod, in answer rubbing my aching ribs as Astrid gives me a look of disbelief.

"Why are we getting her"father?" He could very well not exist, and this is all a ploy by Alvin." Astrid says angrily and my ears twitch from the loud noise but I look over at Heather's whose face was stormy. Something shoves past me and I gasp stumbling backwards crashing into Toothless.

Eventide walks forward throwing her pale blond bangs to the side, as she advances on Heather. She grabs Heather around the shoulder and Heather's eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" Eventide demands and Heather looks up at her.

"I-I-I was stealing things for training dragons." She stutters.

"Why?" Eventide asks.

"Because Alvin told me to." Heather responds and Eventide's eyes narrow.

"Are you an Outcast?" She demands and I stare the two girls slightly shocked at how much truth Heather was spitting out just by getting interrogated by Eventide.

"No." Heather responds and Eventide releases her shoulders.

"Why does Alvin want you to steal for him, he must have other Outcasts he can use." Eventide says and Heather watches her pace back and forth in front of her for a second.

"After I heard about the defeat of the Red Death, I wanted to try training a dragon." Heather answers.

"Oh! Did you get burned?" Tuffnut demands and we all whip our heads around to him and he slowly lowers his raised hand after seeing our glares. Eventide looks back at Heather and gives a dip of her head in a proceed manner.

"I succeeded and my island was attacked as I started to share my tips. Everyone was killed but me and my father, my brother took a arrow for me." She says sadly and I look at her me and Toothless sharing a look.

"Who was your brother?" I ask and she rubs her lower arms.

"Dagur the Deranged." She responds and I take in a sharp gasp.

"Wait, all of Berserk was wiped out but you and Oswald the Agreeable?" I ask hardly believing I didn't click into place sooner, this is Heather the Unhinged. Daughter of the chief of Berserk.

"Yes, Alvin wanted Berserk for himself but my father disagreed and the result was disastrous. I've never seen so much death." She says and Eventide sigs her shoulders slumping and she suddenly looks twenty years older than she is. "Alvin took me, because he wanted me to train his dragons, but I couldn't, I stole several things from Alvin, and he decided I was useful and I started stealing things from Berk." Heather explains.

Eventide looks at Heather before looking back at us tossing her chin length hair from her face, "She's telling the truth." Eventide assures and Astrid huffs.

"How do you know, Night Fury's can suddenly detect lies?" Astrid asks sarcastically and Eventide's eyes flash.

"No." She responds through clenched teeth, "I was an interrogator for my father, I went through many integrations. I know she's not lying." Eventide says and I rub along my ribs looking up at the sun that was streaming down into the Academy.

"I just want to get my father and Windshear back." Heather says quietly, "Then you can pretend I don't exist." She assures and I walk forward holding out a hand.

"Hiccup." I say and she looks up at me in shock meeting my eyes before she looks at me ears and wings and tail her eyes widening even more. She backs up slightly and I grab her hand and shake it, "I'm Hiccup." I say and she lets out a breath and I let her hand go looking back at the other riders,"That's Astrid," I say pointing at her, "Eventide," I say and Eventide dips her head, "And the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Ruffnut is the girl Tuffnut is the guy."I say and she nods muttering the names to herself.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" A voice shouts angrily and I cringe.

"Oh boy." Toothless groans.

I turn around slowly looking back as mom storms into the Academy, "And that would be Valka the Fierce, me and Toothless's mother." I say and mom reaches me and grabs my arm pulling me back and shoves me in front of Toothless, "What?" I demand.

"You said you wouldn't go after the thief." Mom starts angrily and I look over at Heather.

"The "thief" is in need of our assistance." I say and mom huffs.

"I don't care if-" She starts angrily before letting out a slow breath, "You were almost killed, both of you." She says looking over at me and Toothless I open my mouth to respond and she stops me, "Don't think I don't know Alvin was here last night. There were several reports of his boats leaving. And I'm guessing you met him." She says and my hands move to my ribs and Toothless sighs.

"Yeah." Toothless says and we both look over at Heather, "That is Heather, she needs our assistance to get back her father." Toothless adds and mom lets out a low breath gripping the bridge of her nose muttering something.

"I've told both of you-" Mom starts.

"Um, Ms-ma'am," Heather interrupts walking forward, "Can you please help me? If we're going to do this, we need to do it soon, my father doesn't have a lot of time left, Alvin is not a patient man." Heather says and mom lets out a breath.

"I know that, Heather." She assures turning to look at the girl. She sighs and looks back and me and Toothless, "Round up the other riders, were going after Oswald."

* * *

 **A/N: :D Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And another chapter for you guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Heather is Unhinged

The flight to Outcast Island is long and uneventful. I stretch my fingers from gripping Toothless's saddle handles for the last seven hour flight, they've gone numb at least three or four times.

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut asks.

"No." I respond, annoyed with the question. Heather lets out another squeak of fear as Stormfly shifts and Astrid groans.

"Come on, Windshear can't be that much different from Stormfly." Astrid says and Heather grips her shoulders tighter.

"She is." Heather assures.

"How 'bout now?" Tuffnut asks.

"No."

A few seconds pass, "Now?"

"No."

"How-"

"No!" I shout looking back at him, "Does it look like were there?" I demand.

"Yes." Tuffnut says. I whip my head around staring at the black grey of Outcast Island.

"Good, I was starting to go mad from his never ending questions." Toothless grumbles and I let out a breath agreeing with him in my head, but not voicing anything.

"Alright, the plan is-" I start.

"Blast them?" Tuffnut asks.

"Blow them up?" Ruffnut asks.

"Then blast them again?" The twins ask together and I look back at them.

"No." Astrid says irritation rolling slightly off her words.

"Oh, well I guess Snotlout didn't get _that_ memo." The twins say and I jerk my head forward and watch my eyes widening as Snotlout and Hookfang dive forward both of them yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Oh for the love of-Change of plans, attack!" I shout and Toothless dives forward zooming past the guards that are starting to fire at us. He fires a blast at a tower and it explodes tipping over.

Astrid and Heather zoom past us, "I'm getting my father!" Heather shouts and I duck as a bola is fired over my head.

"Come on, let's give them some assistance." I say and Toothless nods chasing after the two girls. The twins dive past me Barf letting out a huge amount of gas. Toothless dives to the side as Belch lights it blasting apart nearly half of the Outcasts towers. "Nice work guys!" I yell and the twins high-five.

Toothless zooms forward after Stormfly as she lands. I slide from off of Toothless back as he lands next to her and Astrid and Heather look back at me. "What? Just thought we'd offer a hand." I say and Heather looks at Stormfly and Toothless.

"We should leave the dragons here." Heather says.

"No!" Toothless argues.

"No way, I'm not leaving any of you." Stormfly says angrily.

"They strongly disagree." I say and Heather glares at them.

"Fine." She say and Astrid brushes her bangs from her eyes as Heather starts to move forward. She grabs a door and pulls it open looking inside for a second before she turns back to us and gestures for us to follow. We do so and Astrid grabs her axe from off of Stormfly's side. "The prisons this way." Heather says quietly.

We follow her down the hall and I hear something thump behind us, I whip my head around looking back Toothless doing to same. When nothing shows itself I look back at Heather but still wary. Outcasts are not the kind of people you want jumping out at you.

"Windshear!" Heather whisper shouts and I jerk my head back to where she's stopped in front of a cell looking down at a silver dragon. It had a long neck and it's tail was similar to Stormfly's.

"Heather?" Windshear asks, sounding quite surprised.

Heather turns around, "Has anyone seen a key?"She asks and me and Astrid share a look before shaking our heads. Windshear gets up off the ground looking up at her rider. "Okay here's the plan," Heather starts and Toothless fires a blast at the door and it explodes open, "I like yours better." Heather says to Toothless.

"Nothing like a good plasma blast to open up the door, am I right?" Toothless asks and I laugh softly. WIndshear walks up to Heather.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're alright!" She shouts rubbing against her rider. Heather grins rubbing her dragon and looks up at us. Windshear looks up at growls lowly wrapping her tail around Heather, "Get back." She growls.

No, Windshear, it's okay! They're here to help me." Heather assures and Windshear backs down slightly still looking on edge. Heather ignores this and looks up at me, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless. "Let's go get my father." She says and I nod.

"Where is he?" Astrid asks and Heather looks around for a second.

"He was in a cell not far from here, this way I think." Heather says turning left and walking down a hall. I follow hear my ears twitching listening for people and that's when I realize the problem. I stop and Toothless and Astrid crash into me.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hisses angrily. I ignore her.

"Guys, where are the guards?" I ask and Heather freezes mid step looking back at me eyes wide with horror.

"I don't hear anything." Toothless says.

"Me either." Stormfly reports.

"Nothing." Windshear says looking back at us, Heather lets out a shaky breath before she breaks into a run.

"Heather!" I shout and race after her. My feet barely touch the ground and I catch up with her in a few seconds. She doesn't look at me and I jump in front of her, "You can't just rush into this!" I say and she shoves past me picking up speed. Toothless reaches me a few seconds.

"You okay?" he asks and I don't answer chasing after Heather.

She runs for about two more minutes before she stops in front of a cell her breath picking up speed, "He's gone." she says and I look down through the uneven bars staring down at the empty cell, "no." Heather breathes looking down at the empty cell before her eyes harden and she turns walking forward.

"Where are you going?" Astrid demands finally catching up with us, not even the slightest bit breathless.

"Alvin must have moved him." Heather says.

"Where?" Astrid asks.

"I-I don't know, he can't be gone." Heather says and she slips suddenly and I do the same yelping as the slip becomes a drop. I land on my side and sit up shaking my head looking over at Heather who is gripping her arm.

There was a yell and my eyes widen and I grab Heather pulling her away in about half a second before Astrid, Stormfly, Toothless, and Windshear all crash on top of each other where we were.

"Ugh." Astrid groans, I release Heather rushing over to the dragons and the Hofferson girl.

"You okay?" I ask all of them.

"Define, "Okay."" Toothless commands groaning. I grab Astrid's hand pulling her to her feet as the dragons detangle themselves.

"Back so soon 'eather?" A voice asks and I snap my head around looking back at Alvin as he strides forward to the middle of the room. I take a good look at it and recognize it to be a dragon killing arena. Heather gets to her feet gripping her wrist tightly.

"Where is my father, Alvin?" She demands. Windshear walks up to her growling lowly at Alvin. Toothless steps next to me.

"Oh, why do you want to know?" Alvin asks and Heather's eyes narrow murderously.

"Alvin." She says lowly.

"Well, if you must know, you failed your mission and got captured, Oswald was of no use to me anymore." Alvin says and Heather's eyes widen and I take a step back in shock his words clicking into place. "Your father is dead, because of you." Alvin says and Heather's step falters.

"No." She breathes. I look up at Alvin, anger suddenly feeling me, "Hiccup." Toothless murmurs trying to get my attention and I snap my gaze away from Alvin and watch as Outcasts slowly start to advance on us. "YOU LIAR!" Heather shouts and races forward drawing a sword I didn't know was on her person.

As soon as she took a step forward the Outcasts attacked. I search my person hoping to find some sort of weapon but realize my dagger is at the bottom of the pond, on Berk and I had never replaced it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts and I turn around and she throws me a sword as she kicks a Outcast in the stomach. I catch it and turn around slamming it into the blade of another Outcast.

"HE IS STILL ALIVE!" Heather shouts and I glance at her as she battles Alvin actually looking like she's winning. My attention is snapped back to the Outcast I'm battling as his sword slices my arm. I hiss through my teeth at the pain and flap my wings jumping into the air. I land on the other side of the Outcast as Toothless fires a blast and I duck as he sails over my head.

"Face it girl!" Alvin shouts and I watch Heather in the corner of my eye in case she needs any assistance. Tears are streaming down her face freely but she battles on. Toothless fires another blast and I look around at the arena, all of the Outcasts are unconscious, by me Toothless, the other dragons and Astrid.

It's just Alvin and Heather.

Heather kicks Alvin to the ground and holds her sword to his throat, "Heather!" I shout. She turns looking at me rage flashing through her eyes. She doesn't need to kill Alvin there is always a better alternative than death.

"You're no killer." Alvin hisses looking up at Heather. Astrid walks over to me axe still in hand, her cheek bleeding heavily.

"I am not." Heather agrees the anger in her eyes starting to dim, "But I am Unhinged." She shouts before she shoves her blade down and Alvin's eyes pop before Heather jumps off him withdrawing her blade and throwing it to the side.

Alvin sits up a stormy look of his face and reaches for his sword before his eyes roll back in his head and he falls back to the ground eyes closing. "Did she just?" Toothless asks and I nod my head.

"He's dead." Astrid says voice shocked.

Heather looks back up at us tears still flowing freely and Astrid and I move forward and both of us wrap her in a hug as her tears intensify. "Why am I destined to be alone?" She sobs and I wrap her tighter me and Astrid sharing a look, "Everyone I love dies!" She says and I sigh heavily.

"Heather," I start gently and pull away from her slightly. Windshear shoves her head in my place burying herself into her rider.

"I love you, I love you." She chants and Heather hugs her around the neck.

"Come back with us to Berk, you can be apart of the riders." I say and Astrid nods her head.

"Yeah, Snotlout's kind of irritating but I'm sure things can work out." She assures and Heather looks up at her wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'll come back with you." She says and I look over at the Outcasts that are starting to stir and see that their leader is dead any moment.

"We should go." Toothless says and I nod my head.

"Let's go find the other riders and go back to Berk." I say and climb onto Toothless's back. Heather and Astrid mounting their respective dragons. Toothless jumps into the air blasting a hole through the netting around the arena and zooming out, Stormfly and Windshear following after him.

"Heather the Unhinged? Who came up with that?" Astrid asks after a few minutes of silence

"My brother." Heather responds her eyes feeling with a happy sadness, "He was slightly crazy but overprotective." Heather says and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, know that feeling." I say.

"Hey!" Toothless says in clear disagreement.

"Dagur the Deranged, it was his idea for the "Unhinged" It never really fit me but It kind of stuck. I'm just glad I didn't lose Windshear." Heather says rubbing her dragon's neck.

"Riders! Dead ahead!" Astrid shouts and I look forward at where the other riders are flying towards us.

"Heather!" Eventide shouts. Marrow zooms forward and reaches Heather and Stormfly in a few seconds. "I found this." Eventide says holding out a horn to Heather, "It was next to your father." Eventide says and Heather takes the horn her hands shaking.

"It was Dagur's, my father took it from him after his death." Heather explains and grips the horn tightly, "He's gone?" She asks.

"Yes." Eventide answers sadly, "Hiccup, you need to see this." Eventide says tossing me a piece of paper. I catch it and something whizzed over my head.

"Great, I'll check it out later, and let's focus on not getting killed right now." I say and the other riders nod.

"Here we go!" Ruffnut shouts and throws up her arms as Toothless and the other dragons dive forward past the Outcasts still firing at us. After battling slightly we make it past Outcast waters to the open ocean.

"Wow. Your dragon is great!" Tuffnut says looking at Windshear.

"Thank you." Windshear says happily and I look down at the paper in my hands clutching it tighter. Several long hours later, I know more about Tuffnut and Ruffnut's sheep farm then I ever wanted to know. Heather shared several stories and now we all know her better, I explained about mom and Snotlout told us all about how he wishes that bread came already sliced. All in all the seven hour flight really brings you closer to someone.

We land on Berk as the sunsets, mom is waiting for us and looks at Heather when she lands, "Where's Oswald?" She asks.

"He didn't make it." Astrid answers sliding from off of Stormfly.

"Oh." Mom says and walks forward to Heather wrapping her in a hug, "I'm sorry, lass." She says and lets her go looking at Eventide, "Eventide, take Heather home with you, and ask the Larson's if they want to take Heather in." She says and Eventide nods grabbing Heather's hand.

"Come on! Oh there's this really cool axe-" Eventide starts and they walk off Marrow and Windshear following after them.

"Hiccup, Toothless, go to the house, and sleep, for Thor's sake you haven't slept in two days." Mom says and I look at Toothless.

"Well to be honest, I'm feeling pretty-" I stop dead as I see her glare and walk towards the house snapping my jaw shut. Me and Toothless enter the house and walk up to our room.

"Do you think Heather will be okay?" Toothless asks.

"She'll be fine, Eventide will take her in like an overprotective mother and sister." I assure and Toothless nods.

"True." He agrees.

I fall back on the bed exhaustion overtaking me. I rub along the cut on my arm and I look at the piece of paper still clutched in my hand. I sit up and pull it open Toothless walking over to me reading over my shoulder. "I can't read that, what does it say?" Toothless asks.

I skim the paper and my face pales slightly as I answer, "It's a peace treaty between Alvin and some other man named Drago Bludvist."

* * *

 **A/N: ;) *Evil laughter.***

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Even admist action, Hiccstrid is still possible. Those two are so cute! *Fan girl whale noises*.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Yaknog's Worst Nightmare

Toothless jerks up the wind no longer pressing on his wings. I grin and look over at my mom and Cloudjumper. I look down at Toothless and we share a happy look as we stare at them. It's nice to see her so carefree. It's been about a month since Heather was rescued and Toothless and I even through our desperate searches haven't come up with anything on this Drago character.

"Oh!" Mom squeaks, surprisingly not adjusted to the flight even though she once had her own pair of wings.

"Ready?" I ask Toothless and he nods.

"Yup."

"Ready for what?" Cloudjumper asks.

"Just the usual stuff." I answer.

"Oh here we go." Mom mutters. I smirk at her words before I pull my leg away from the stirrup and stand slowly on Toothless's back. I look back at them for a moment before sliding off of Toothless's back plummeting towards the ocean.

Toothless dives after me and I laugh looking forward at Toothless.

"Gets every person!" Toothless says and we both laugh thinking back on the other riders.

I smile before turning and snapping open my wings, my hands following to help my balance. Me and Toothless glide across the sky as Mom and Cloudjumper follow us. Toothless however has a locked tailfin and and is dropping rapidly.

Neither one of us can fly without the other, I can fly short distances but long ones are impossible. If we hit the ocean one more time… I close my wings and dive towards Toothless grabbing his saddle handles and pulling myself onto his back. Letting out a breath I smile slightly. Usually either one of us misses the other.

"Well that went well." I say and click my peg leg into place. Toothless nods and pulls up next to Cloudjumper and my mom whose wide eyed. "I really wouldn't be so worried, that happens all the time." I say and they both stare at me.

"All the time?" Mom repeats and I nod

"Yeah…"

000o000

Later that day in the forge I click back a latch.

There is a solid boom and a cloud of smoke drifts through the air. The sparks shoot forward and I duck before they die. I lift up my head and pull up the hilt of the sword in my hand. I stare at the ash covered forge around me and then glance at the tub of water next to me. At least that explosion didn't light anything on fire.

"Well, cross that combination off the list." Toothless says somewhere behind me. I roll my eyes fingering the latch.

Why wont it just-"Ah!" I cry in surprise as the blade shoots forward on fire. I grip the handle tighter before looking over at my twin,"Ha it works!" I declare victoriously. I stare down at the flaming sword pride feeling me.

"All right, I'm going to admit it. That's pretty cool." Toothless says and I turn around looking back at him, "It only took thirty three tries and three sleepless nights to get there." Toothless adds and I look back at him annoyed.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it, drag me to bed and sit on me?" I ask and Toothless dragon smirks.

"Don't tempt me."

"Hiccup?" Astrid calls and I pull the latch down and the blade retracts. Toothless looks up from where he's curled up on the floor a few feet away from me.

"Yeah?" I ask and she strides into the forge.

"Ah! I've been looking for you everywhere, there's something I want you to try!" She says brightly.

"I want to show you what I've been working on." I say and she sets the shield she has in her hands like a tray to the side looking at me expectantly. I lift up the flaming sword and click the latch. The flaming sword shoots out and Astrid sucks in a breath, "I'm calling it Inferno." I say and the sword pops.

"Yeah that's great." Astrid agrees. I grin and wave the sword back and forth slowly until a hand grasping my wrist. What the- I look at Astrid who is grasping my hand,"It really is." She says before she guides my hand over to the tub of water and Inferno extinguishes. "But you've been burned far too much for comfort." She adds and offers me a smile.

I pull Inferno out of the water and click back the blade. "So what did you want me to try again?" I ask putting Inferno onto my leg, I'd made leather straps to hold it earlier.

Astrid grins and picks up her tray as we start to walk out of the forge. "Well I was thinking about Yaknog and went why have it just on Snoggletog, so I worked on it and I think I made a better version!" She says smiling.

No way. Not Yaknog. That was-is the most horrifying thing have ever tasted. Astrid tosses her bangs to the side and holds the tray out where there are two mugs. Oh, wow, how...amazing. I smile weakly before taking one. Astrid takes the other,"Figure I'd give it a go." She says answering my questioning look.

We walk through the snow covered Berk until we reach a small hill. We both sit down on it. Astrid looks at the substance in her mug her smile fading, "On three?" She asks looking up at me. I nod.

"Okay. One, two three!" Astrid shouts and we both lift up our respectful mugs and drink from them. It's worse than Yaknog and I barely manage to keep it in my mouth. My taste buds beg for mercy trying desperately to get the foul substance out.

"BLEH!" Astrid yells spitting out the drink forward her eyes popping. After seeing this I finally listen to my pleading taste buds and spit the drink out. Astrid looks down inside the mug and she turns a pale shade of green.

I grab grass from the ground and shove it into my mouth chewing, "That is disgusting! I am so glad I tried that before giving it out to everyone!" Astrid says and I finish chewing the grass.

"Yeah. That was pretty terrible." I admit. She puts the mug down on the shield before putting the sheild to the side. "Wow.."She trails off, "So what've you been thinking about?" She asks and I sigh looking out at the horizon.

"Flight." I answer and Astrid blinks.

"What do you mean? You have Toothless." She says and I nod. That's very true.

"Yeah, but I don't know, I've has wings I've never used for seventeen years...and without a left tailfin I never can use them." I explain and she sighs face thoughtful.

"Yeah, I see why that would bug you." She agrees, "So why don't you just make yourself a tailfin?" She asks and I look over at her.

"Uh, sorry?"

"You know like you did for Toothless, you can control it yourself." Astrid says and I stare at her, before my eyes widen.

"Astrid you are a genius!" I shout and she grins.

"Glad to be of service." She says and we both jerk our heads around as we hear a slurping sound. Toothless looks up from where his head is stuffed into the mugs of Astrid's horrible drink.

"What?" He asks. There is no way he likes that! "It's good." Toothless argues and me and Astrid share a look Astrid must be picking up slightly on what's happening because she can't understand Toothless.

"Yeah. You keep telling yourself that." I say. Astrid punches my shoulder lightly.

"I'm right here you know." She says dryly and I nod.

"Yeah, sorry about that, milady." I say and she rolls her eyes before we both look back at Toothless happily eating _Yaknog's_ worst nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Not the longest chapter ever but it is a chapter. :) Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: IMPORTANT! For lack of confusion stuff, since both Eret and Eret's father plat a key role in this story, Eret's father's name will be spelled like this: Erete. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Toothless Lost

I shift on Toothless my nerves jumping at high levels, "Will you please just calm down, your nervousness is radiating." Toothless says and I sigh.

"Sorry." I apologize, I bite down heavily on my lip and taste blood. "You're not at all worried?" I ask and Toothless looks up at me.

"Yes, I'm worried. But you'll freak out more if I tell you that." Toothless answers. I huff.

"You just did." I say dryly.

"Right..." Toothless trails off. He shifts and the clouds zoom past us as we soar through the clouds. After about five minutes Toothless looks up at me,"You ready?" He asks.

No, no, no and no.

"Yup." I say and clench my jaw. I pull my peg leg back from the stirrup and slowly stand on Toothless back, I balance on him for a second before I leap from off his back spinning. I snap my wings open and look back at Toothless.

"I'll be behind you the whole way. You won't crash." Toothless assures. I let out a slow breath before I look back at my tails staring at the prosthetic attached to my own tailfin.

I open my right tailfin and the left one follows. I jerk left and snap my arms open for balance yelping. I steady and narrow my eyes with determination. I am not going to fail this. I close my eyes imaging I'm on Toothless and open my tailfins following the positioning.

"It's working!" Toothless shouts behind me. Ah! I yelp and my balance jerks. I look back at Toothless who dragon smiles sheepishly, "Sorry."

I regain my balance and I laugh looking back at Toothless, "Oh this is amazing!" I shout and there was a snapping noise and I watch as a small metal rod flies into the ocean below. I drop at least ten feet and panic feels my mind, "No longer amazing! Toothless!" I shout and look back at my sibling.

"I'm coming, Hic!" He shouts and starts to fly up to me. How he managed to stay in the air for as long as he has is beyond me. I wobble back and forth and feel my flight failing. I fall through the clouds, no longer even gliding.

Ah great.

I stare down and see an island I am rapidly descending to. And even greater.

Something grabs my foot and I yelp before Toothless's paws grab me and he wraps his wings around me.

We hit the island and I feel as Toothless hits a tree, "Oof!" and another, "Ack!" Rolling several times before coming to a shaky start. Toothless lets out a breath before he opens his wings. I stand and walk away from him breathing heavily.

"Whoo!" I cry and look back at Toothless as he rolls to his feet, "You okay?" I ask. I lift up my tail and stare at tailfin. The entire prosthetic is gone.

"Ugh." Toothless says and walks up next to me,"You're expelled from flight school." He says and I look back at him raising an eyebrow before something catches my attention. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless.

"Do you know where we are?!" I ask and he looks at me.

"An uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere." He answers dryly.

"No." I correct taking several spins staring at the land, "Were on Night Fury Island." I finish and Toothless's eyes widen.

"No way." He groans. I stare at a tree walking forward and rubbing my hand along the crimson marks next to it. As soon as I see them unwanted memories slip into my mind replaying from the terrible days we spent here.

I snap my gaze away from the bark and look back at my twin,"Let's get out of here." I say and Toothless nods, eyes distant.

"Hang on." He commands. No don't hang on. I don't want to be here! "Do you hear that?" He asks. I don't care what it is! I let out a heavy breath before I listen for a second and pick up shouts.

I snap my eyes open and look at Toothless,"What are people doing here?" He asks. I don't care! I want to get away!

"I don't know, maybe we should leave them be." I say and Toothless looks back at me with a pointed look. I sigh and walk forward next to him,"Okay, let's check it out." I agree, memories trying to slip into my thoughts despite how hard I'm shoving them away.

A few minutes later following the sounds Toothless and I reach the source.

Dragon trappers.

Toothless and I crouch down watching them as they wander through the thick coating of dust, ash and charcoal covering the ground,'What do you think their doing?' Toothless asks mentally.

'I think they're looking for something.' I answer.

"Sir! The last search party just came in there's nothing here." A voice calls walking forward to a has short black hair, rippling muscles and a flowing beard, "Erete, there is not one on the island." The man finishes.

"Drago said this is where they live." Erete argues and me and Toothless share a look. Drago Bludvist. _The_ Drago Bludvist?

"There has to be some Night Furies." Erete adds.

Night Furies! Their looking for Night Fury's the entire population wiped out because of Dragon Trappers. Me and Toothless glance at each other equal surprise in our expressions.

"Nothing sir. We should pull back, nothing lives on this island, we can go back to Drago and tell him his revenge plan is un-needed, looks like something got here first." The man says and Erete gives an annoyed breath.

"An entire population can just be wiped out in one day, Viggo and Ryker were in charge of this attack and never came bakc!" He argues. Yes it can, and it did.

Soft footfalls catch my attention and I turn my head around slowly staring at several trappers before they shove me and Toothless forward. I stumble and manage to regain my footing looking up at Erete, "Found these two spying." A man reports. I bite down on my lip heavily and taste blood.

"Were they?" Erete asks and turns around. His eyes pop as he sees me and he glances at Toothless he's eyes widening even more. "Night Furies." Erete breathes.

"Yeah, and if you desire to see tomorrow's murky dark sunrise I would recommend you pretend you didn't see us." I say and Erete looks over at me.

"You speak?" He asks. I nod and look around at the trappers mentally planning an escape route as Toothless growls. "And here I was thinking I would show up empty handed." Erete says and I look at him.

"You will." I assure.

 _'What's the plan?'_ Toothless asks mentally.

 _'Not dying'_ I answer.

 _'That's good. But I really think you can do better.'_ Toothless says.

"..so obviously I must do that to both of you." Erete says and I look at him and blink.

"What?" I demand. I had been unintentionally tuning him out for a little. "Could you repeat that again? I wasn't listening." I admit.

Erete rolls his eyes pointing his sword at us,"You really should start paying attention, little prince." He says and I stare at him in shock. How does he know that me and Toothless are the princes of the Night Fury's? "Rush 'em lads!" Erete yells.

I rip Inferno off my leg and click it and the flaming blade shoots out as sword smashes against my own. I shove back on the dragon trappers blade and he's thrown back a few feet from the force and trying to dodge the flame.

A whirring noise feels the air and I snap my gaze up, "Hiccup!" Toothless shouts and jumps in front of me. A bola hits him wrapping around his body. I reach forward lifting Inferno to the ropes.

Something whacks me in the side before I even break one. I whip my gaze up and see Erete before he shoves me. I skid away from Toothless Inferno flying from my grasp the blade retracting.

I look up at the Dragon Trappers my eyes wide and I feel torn looking at Toothless. "Just GO!" Toothless shouts and I scramble to my feet racing forward.

"Do not let him escape!" Erete yells behind me. I make it about ten feet before my foot no longer has ground to run on. I gasp and I'm weightless for a second before I fall. The ravine is long and I here Toothless call my name before I hit the bottom unconsciousness taking me.

(Toothless POV)

Hiccup's scream dies abruptly and I struggle harder against my bounds shoving several Vikings off of me but it seems like there's twenty more for every one I throw off. Erete looks back at me and then towards the ravine Hiccup disappeared in after a moment he turns his face grim.

He smirks and lifts up Inferno tossing it down the ravine with a mad cackle. He turns and looks at us, "Set sail! The other one won't last the night!" Erete yells. No.

No, no, no, no!

The trappers grab the rope of the bola and my vision tints red. No. This is not happening to us again.

I refuse to let it.

I roar and rear the trappers leaping away from my infuriated state. I hiss angrily at them and unsheathe my claws snapping out my wings the bola ripping apart into nothingness.

"Someone do something!" Someone yells. I leap forward and land on a man shoving his shoulders to the ground. I let out a deep hiss staring him in the eye glaring angrily. He looks up towards me his eyes wide with terror.

This ends now.

I arch my back and hiss deeply before a piercing pain hits my side. I stumble off of the man in surprise all my senses going erratic. Everything blurs and I give a groan of discomfort before I let unconsciousness take me.

* * *

 **A/N: Those dragon root arrows...nasty stuff. ;D**

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright! The final chapters are all going to be posted in sync. I can't believe this is done! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Dragon Eye

(Hiccup POV)

"Where is the least defended part of Berk?" Redya asks voice a mer hiss. I look up at him through my blurred vision, trying to focus. I bite my lip heavily and shift my position, the chains bite into my skin on my shackled wrists. The thick, cold metal extends to the wall behind me. But I'm too exhausted to even try to move. My tail stings and I can hardly focus on anything beyond pain.

A hand grips my chin and forces me to look up,"I want information, child." He says voice cold. I rip my chin from his grasp focusing on the blurry shapes behind him. Several Night Furies, and the girl who captured us.

"Gah!" Redya yells angrily and slaps me across the face. It stings but not nearly anything as bad as what I have been through the last few...hours? Days maybe. "Why do you have to be so difficult!" Redya yells angrily. I look up at him and rub my chapped lips together.

"Really not the first time I've been asked that question." I say. My voice dry and hoarse. Like it had gone to the nearest desert, died, returned from the dead twice and clawed its way up my throat.

"You are so sassy it amuses me." Redya says and I look at him holding his stare.

"Good. It would be boring if you weren't amused." I say sarcastically.

Redya's eyes flash with anger and he growls lowly, "I want to know Berk's defense points." He says, practically hisses.

"My king, maybe we should be done for the d-" The girl starts.

"Hush." Redya commands.

"I am your integrato-" She starts again.

"I said, be quiet." Redya hisses and she snaps her jaw shut. I look up at Redya again, tiredness feeling me."So I will ask you one last time, where are the defense points?" He growls.

"In a good sturdy place." I answer dryly, my sarcasm the only thing working through the pain. "You know, where most defenses are." I add.

Redya growls, red eyes illuminated in the near pitch black darkness. Before he draws a sword from his belt. My eyes widen as I watch him move forward murderous look in his eyes. He glares at me again before stopping about a foot away from me. What is he goin-

My thoughts are cut off as Redya shoves the blade into half tattered left tailfin. My back arches in pain and I pull on the chains as my hands fly forward as I trying to cover my tail. Redya watches me with a satisfied smirk. "What do you know about Berk?" Redya asks.

Everything! I'm the stupid islands heir for Thor's sake! I know the island by foot, and by the sky.

"It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death, located on the meridian of misery." I say through clenched teeth, breathing heavily.

The sword sparkles in the pale light of the Night Fury's softly glowing eyes before Redya with a cry of outrage slams the sword down and the entire tailfin is sliced off.

I scream my vision blackening before my eyes roll back and I lose consciousness.

I jerk awake panting throwing myself forward. A dark shape covers me and I look up around myself and the ravine. The walls are hard and cold. I close my eyes and take in several breaths before I hyperventilate. It's not real anymore. Just a memory, _just a memory!_

I blink several times squinting. My head pulses and I can hardly make out any reason why I'm here. I steady my breathing before putting my left hand on the side of the wall, the stone is damp beneath my fingers and I turn my gaze towards the other side of the rock.

It's about seven feet probably less away. I grit my teeth in frustration, the edges of my wings would press against that, my wingspan rests at about twelve or ten feet. This is going to be hard to scale, but not impossible. I rub the back of my head for a moment trying to dull the pounding ache before I turn and grab the hard rock my fingers digging into the dirt.

I pull myself up and begin to scale it, slipping several times but managing to make it to the top, I pull myself up and over the wall looking around me at the deserted land. It's completely silent, no rustling trees, birds tweeting nothing.

Silence.

I shake my head trying to remove the last bit of the haunting memory, I haven't told anyone what happened then, only Eventide knows because she was there.

I run a hand through my hair and breathe deeply before I turn around looking at the trees around me. I sigh walking through the dust covering the ground. Where am I? What happened? How long have I been unconscious and where is Toothless?

"Hiccup!" A voice shouts and I freeze my ears twitching. Is this a dream? "Hiccup!" Eventide yells and a shadow looms overhead before she drops down next to me. She raves over and wraps me in a hug. Ow! Ow! Ow! "We've been looking everywhere!" Eventide says pulling away.

"That's for sure." Ruffnut says behind me. I turn looking back at the twins on Barf and Belch as Marrow lands a few feet away.

"That's for sure, my dear fine fellow, when you want to play vanishing act you play it good." Tuffnut adds.

"Are you okay?" Eventide asks I look back at her. No I'm not.

"Hey, where's T.?" Tuffnut asks behind me.

Memories snap back into place.

The trappers, the capture...Toothless! What's happening to my twin? What are they doing to him? I can't lose him! Drago Bludvist! I can't believe we actually found him. Well he found us, where is he now? I didn't see any more ships than the single one Erete left with Toothless on.

"He was captured by Dragon Trappers." I answer after a moment of silence and Eventides eyes widen the twins mouthing 'oh' in sync.

"Hiccup...your-your head." Eventide says and I nod my fingers flying back towards the gash across my hairline. It will definitely scar.

"Yeah, I fell down a ravine." I say and the twins walk up into my line of sight with jaws agape.

"I want to do that!" Tuffnut shouts and Ruffnut whacks his arm. Tuffnut grows serious, "Alright, let Dr. Nut take a look." He says and starts to walk up behind me poking at my head.

"Um, Tuff, I'm sure Hiccup appreciates the concern but-"Eventide starts.

"No he knows what he's doing, he learned how to treat woUNDs from GOThi!" I say my voice rising as he starts to prod at multiple area's

"Not a concussion or even a head crack." Tuffnut says and I look back at him.

"Are you sure, it certainly doesn't feel like a bruise." I say and Ruffnut, holding a piece of paper scribbles something down.

"It's not a break. A bad sprain." Tuffnut says and I shake my head.

"It couldn't have magically mended overnight!" I say and Eventide shakes her head.

"As a dragon, bones heal a lot faster because when we learn to fly, we crash a lot and break out wings so much that by the time we can fly, a fall from fifty feet wouldn't even bruise us." Eventide says and my jaw falls.

 _What!_

"Wow. Now I _really_ want to be a dragon." Tuffnut says and I give him a slightly annoyed look. No, no you don't.

"But I've broken other bones and they've taken months to heal!" I say and Eventide shrugs.

"My guess, you were repelling everything. Now that you've embraced your other half it's probably running through your veins." Eventide says and I sigh before looking back at Tuffnut.

"This is probably going to hurt." He says and I give a soft nod bracing myself.

000o000

(Toothless POV)

The ocean lurches and I'm tossed to the other side of the cage ramming into the bars. I give a huff of annoyance staring at the wall of the boat in front of me.

I glare at the empty cages in front of me on Drago's boat. Days have passed and after Erete moved me into Drago's boat nothing exciting has happened. I still don't know the current state of my twin beyond he's alive.

I can feel his presence at the back of my mind, something I haven't been able to place what it was until I met Hiccup. The cell block door is thrown open and I look down the long hall as two figures start to walk forward.

"I have the last Night Fury Drago! He's stunning actually, tried to take off my hand at least six times." Erete says laughing weakly. The two men stop in front of my cage and I stare at Drago.

Tall, long dreadlocks last his shoulders horrible scars across his face, a missing arm and a cloak of skin draped over his shoulder. I growl at him as best I can through the mussel.

"So this is the last Night Fury?" Drago asks and I glare at him. Not entirely, there's still Eventide, Hiccup and Mom.

"Yes." Erete says nodding quickly, "Speaking of which, why exactly are we hunting down the Night Furies?" Erete asks and I shift my gaze to Drago.

Why is he? Night Fury's are not anything special. "FOOL!" Drago says grabbing Erete around the throat, "You were not supposed to destroy the Night Furies!" He yells angrily. I blink in shock and Erete's eyes widen.

"I didn't-"He starts to defend and Drago tightens his throat and Erete gasps for breath. "There's another!" He shouts and Drago's gaze hardens, "Like you said to look for part dragon-" Erete says and Drago drops him. Erete gasps for breath and looks at me eyes cold.

"Speak." Drago commands.

"He was part Night Fury, as you told me to look for! The wings ears, even the way he moved was just so dragon-like it was weird!" Erete says and I stare at him.

I have never noticed Hiccup moved weirdly. "And why did you not bring me him?" Drago demands.

"You said you wanted Night Furies, and the dragon weird teen fell down a ravine, I don't think he's alive anymore." Erete says. And that's where you're wrong. Hiccup is alive and breathing, uninjured? I have no idea.

"I want the Night Furies gone, except their royalty!" Drago shouts, "They contain power untold!" Are you kidding? Beyond plasma blasts and breaking the speed of sound, I have no magical powers, I promise.

"Drago-!" Erete starts cheerily.

Drago's staff swings around and whacks the bars of my cage and I lower my ears in displeasure. "You've brought me one of them." Drago says and Erete looks at him.

"I know the part dragons are royalty but how can you tell with him?" Erete demands standing and looks at me as I'd expecting a crown and throne appear with several Vikings signs in hand saying, 'He's the prince'!

"Green eyes." Drago answers, "Direct descendents of the rightful king have green eyes, all the others don't." Drago adds.

"Oh," Erete mouths, "Where'd you learn that?" Erete asks and I wondering the same thing look up at him.

"Years ago I captured two Night Furies, one of them was the prince, he told me everything as I threatened his mate." Drago says smirking. I glare up at him before my eyes widen. Two Night Furies, that was Valka and Kindle! Everything Drago knows is from Kindle?!

Drago turns slowly looking at the Dragon Trapper, "You will go find that teen you left," Drago says and my eyes widen as he finishes his sentence, "And bring him to me."

Erete stands in place for a moment and Drago glares harder at him after a moment Erete's mouth fails him but his feet regain feeling, he spins on his heel, "Right, we'll be back." He says and staggers from the hallway rubbing at his throat.

Drago's piercing stare turns to me, "You belong to me." He growls and I hiss narrowing my eyes.

No, I don't.

Drago's lips quiver on a smirk, "No...then you will be of use." He says and lifts up his hand, a golden brown cylinder is clutched tightly the edge of the smooth glass pointed out towards me. I'm about to sarcastically comment to no one in particular about it's nice shine with abruptly a explosion of exhausted pain runs through me.

I let out a roar of agony and lean down rubbing at my head trying to get it to go out.

I've never felt anything like this.

The edges of my vision turn black and I force myself to look up towards the man pulling my eyes open. His cylinder thing is the source of this, the pain and the exhaustion.

I open my mouth and rear up through my pain firing a blast towards the cylinder.

An explosion of light feels my greying vision a cry of pain and anger then my limbs go limp. My brain is still awake. Whatever that was, it drained me, I don't think I could twitch a muscle without the stabs of pain running through my head again.

The pain dulls.

I let out a long breath forcing it to steady before opening my eyes and looking down at myself.

No.

No,

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

I look down at the black clothing covering me, before looking down at my fingers.

My _human_ fingers.

I'm no longer a dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: Since this ever makes it in here let me explain. The Dragon Eye works differently in this AU. It drains the dragon of their energy until their to weak to move or death, for Toothless his body couldn't handle the strain so solution: Switch forms. Anyway, yeah that's what was going on. :)**

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Does anyone else find a new song and is like, "Ooh, I must listen to this on repeat until I hate it!" I'm currently doing that. Heh. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Not _Just_ Locked In

(Hiccup POV)

"It's been a week! We can't sit around waiting any longer!" I shout frustration running through me, "Toothless could be dead by now!" I say and Mom looks at me.

"I want to go after him as much as you do trust me." Mom assures. I let out an annoyed breath and she looks over at me, "Son, I've been through more battles than you, trust us." Shesays and I let out a frustrated breath through my nose.

"We don't even know where Drago is." Mom adds. I sigh heavily, panic swirling through me.

"I know." I mutter turning away from my parent. She sighs and I don't look back at her, "I'm going to the Academy." I mumble before I walk out of the house feeling her gaze on my back.

The walk is quick, and it seems like I snapped my fingers and suddenly I'm in the Academy. The other riders are already there and stare at me.

"Nope?" Heather asks.

"Nope." I confirm.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Snotlout says and I rub my temples.

"I think we should go after Drago." I answer and Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"And go behind not only your mother's back but the chieftess? No thanks." Astrid says and I look at them.

"Guys I have to save my brother." I say.

"We know that, Hiccup. But honestly do you think that information is going to drop from the sky?" Fishlegs asks and I shake my head. On one hand, I can see their points on the other, my worry for Toothless is overpowering everything.

"It would take a miracle." Heather adds.

"Guys! We just found info on Drago!" Tuffnut shouts and both he and his sister fly in on Barf and Belch.

"Loads of it!" Barf adds.

"Well hallelujah." Heather mutters.

"What! What did you find?" I ask racing forward.

"No, it wasn't us, it was Johann." Ruffnut corrects.

"As in, Trader Johann?" Snotlout asks.

"Totally." Tuffnut says. "Me and Ruff were just flying along when we saw him, and we thought, well he might know something about Drago. So we talked with him and, and AND-" Tuffnut starts lifting up his hands dramatically.

"Blah, blah, blah, skip to the point." Snotlout says irritation rolling off his words. "Sheesh, sometimes you guys are as bad as Johann." Snotlout adds.

"Fine." Ruffnut says glaring at him.

"Well do it your way." Tuffnut says. I let out a breath through my nose, trying to remain calm. "Johann had this." Tuffnut says and lifts up a mace, "This, is Macy." He says."She's made out of pure iron. Perfect for destroying other peoples property with." Tuffnut explains. We all stare at him with confused looks.

What does this have to do with Drago?

"Uh...what happened to Drago?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh," Tuffnut says and he and his sister share smirks, "We didn't learn anything about him from Johann." Tuffnut says and all my hope is squashed set on fire and the ashes are released into the wind.

"So, why did you fly in here saying, "We just found info on Drago"?" Astrid demands angrily grabbing her axe from off of Stormfly.

"Because," Ruffnut draws out.

"His entire fleet is just off Dragon Island." Tuffnut finishes.

"What!?" I demand. Dragon Island is not that far away from here! Drago could be here almost any second.

"What do we do?" Eventide asks turning to look at me.

"I'll go talk to my mom." I say starting to race out of the Academy and look back at them, "Meet you back here in five!" I call and take off down the street through the plaza before I crash into something.

I rub my forehead and look up and see Mildew glaring at me, "Watch where you're running." He commands and I lift my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." I apologize before running past him.

I rip open the door to my house and Mom's head jerks up from the map she's looking at. "I know where Drago is!" I exclaim between pants for breath.

"What?! How?" Mom demands.

"The twins saw his fleet, its just off Dragon Island!" I explain quickly.

"That's really close." She mutters under her breath. She looks up at me before letting out a long sigh, "We'll have to prepare the men for war." Mom says and I take in a sharp breath.

"War?" I repeat.

"Hiccup, they've captured Toothless, beyond you and Snotlout, he's the heir of Berk. It's an act of war." Mom says voice tight.

"But, there has to another option!" I say and they share a look.

"No, son. There's not." Mom says and I stare at her in shock. This is not what I want.

"No, we'll take the riders, go out there and change Drago's mind." I say and Mom sighs.

"Some minds won't be changed Hiccup." Mom says and I stare at both of them.

"Mom, I changed yours, I changed Berserk's, Berk's even Eventide's perspective on humans! I can change Drago's mind to." I say and turn around as she starts to shake her head.

I let out a breath of disbelief.

Drago can't be any different from anyone else, once he sees dragons aren't cruel heartless beasts, Toothless will be set free without any deaths.

I turn and start to race across the house. "Hiccup stop." Mom commands and I glance back at her, but don't stop, "Hiccup I FORBID you to go after Drago." Mom yells and I stop turning to look back at her.

"What are you going to do? Disown me again?" I ask hardening my stare.

Mom walks forward, and grabs my forearm, "No." She says gaze equally cold. I struggle in her grip but it's useless, it's iron tight. She drags me up the stairs and throws me into my room.

I stumble whacking into the bed and look back at her, "Stay here." Mom says and I lift up my head.

"No." I say and she glares at me.

"That's not suggestion its an order, you're going to stay in here, as I and the rest of Berk go after Toothless." Mom says and I let out a breath of disbelief before she slams the door shut.I didn't think she was serious! I race forward to the door as the lock clicks, I grab the handle shaking it back and forth panic swirling through my thoughts. The door doesn't budge.

I'm stuck here.

I grip the handle tighter and hear the door to outside slam shut. I kick the door in frustration before I whip around staring at the contents of my room. I need to go after Toothless now! There is no need for the battle.

I grab a Inferno from off my leg and I'm about to shove it into the door when I realize that wood and fire equals disaster. I click back the blade and shake the handle again before I finally give in sinking down next to the door.

I run my hands through my hair and stand walking over to the bed looking at it, ghosts of the past running past me like a haunting dream. I stare at them running past.

Years flash my eyes, from six to seventeen as I race down the stairs to go help Gobber in the dragon raid. Racing into the room cradling several broken bones, laughing with Toothless as we both talk endlessly even after Mom told us to shut up and sleep.

I let out a slow breath as I see myself from nearly a year ago the raid that I shot down Toothless in. I walk forward touching my desk as the ghost of me leaves the room to later shoot down Toothless. The very start of many problems and lots of answers.

I blink and the world snaps back into focus. Jerking almost, I look through the cracks in the wood, to outside and see its pitch black. I was thrown in here at early morning! I need to get out of my head!

I rub my finger along the wood again, determination racing through me.

I lean down and tighten the strap on my prosthetic but freeze as I feel the point of a sword at my back. "Ah Hiccup is it?" A voice asks and I slowly sit up and turn around looking back at Erete and several other Dragon Trappers filed into the room.

"Oh don't look so surprised, we don't give up on our prey so easy." Eret says and I glare at him.

"Where's Toothless Ereet? Where is my brother?" I demand and Erete holds his sword out at me.

"Dont worry, I plan on taken' you to him myself." Eret assures and I look at the still locked door.

"How did you even get in here!?" I demand.

"Skylight." A man answers and I look at the now open window and want to kick myself over the head several times, I could have left through that! "You should really lock it."The man adds.

"Are you going to come quietly?" Erete asks ignoring the other man. I grab Inferno from off my leg and click bskc the blade holding it out.

"Nope." I answer and Erete sighs.

"Do you have to be so difficult?" He groans. I smirk.

"No, it's just more fun that way." I say and Erete leaps forward and slams his blade against mine. The metal clangs and I duck as Erete swings his sword over my head.

"Come on now, Drago's about to take over the world, don't you want to join him?" Erete asks and I kick him back smacking someone trying to sneak up on me with my tail.

"So this is what this is, you're recruiting me? Because tell Drago no thanks." I say and Erete's eyes flash before he grabs my wrist with one fluid movement. I struggle in the grip and Erete knocks Inferno from my grasp and it lands on the ground retracting.

I swing my right hand forward and punch Erete across the face. He clenches his teeth before grabbing my other hand. I start to pry my hand from his grasp and Erete grabs both my hands in one fist, squeezing my thin wrists together.

The other men in the room start to walk forward thinking Erete has me contained, nope. I snap open my barely healed wings and they hit several people in the face, Erete growls with annoyance and I ignore him looking through the skylight at the night. Erete grabs a dagger and I snap my attention back to him, before he rips my fingers away from my palm and slices them down the middle.

I yelp with pain and clench my hand as the crimson liquid starts to leak through, Erete repeats the process with my left hand and I bite heavily down on my lip to hold back a sound of pain. Erete smirks and nods to someone behind me.

A thick cloth is wrapped around my mouth and my eyes widen with surprise. A knot is tied at the back of my head tangling with my hair. Erete releases my wrists his fingers covered in my blood. The sight makes me want to hurl.

I stand where I am, swords pointed at me from all directions, Erete moves forward and with a quick movement swings his sword down whacking my peg leg off.

Great.

I tip falling to the side and a man catches me starting to drag me back. "Now we can go quietly." Erete says and I shoot him a scowl, that he can't see.

"Stop struggling!" The man holding me hisses,"You're going to tip." He adds and I look back at him angrily. Why would you care? You're trying to capture me! I balance as best I can with one and a half legs as Erete leads the party forward slamming his sword down on the door. It's thrown open and he leads us forward happily.

The man starts to drag me forward to the doorway and I put as much pressure as I can on my foot and the man grunts with surprise but makes no comment. I struggle in the grip of the man ignoring the sting of my palms and the man shoves me harder forward seeming unconcerned.

Great.

The men shove me down the stairs and outside as I stare around Berk. This is getting out of hand. It's been out of hand for a long time. First Night Fury island, then Berserk, Outcast Island and finally Toothless. What's next?

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Drago Bludvist

(Toothless POV)

I let out a soft groan before resting my head on my knees again. Six days. I've been here for six days and who knows how much from when I passed out. At least the Dragon Eye isn't a problem anymore.

Me being human however...that's still an issue. Not normal.

A thump breaks me from my thoughts and I lift my head up looking to the side as I hear dragging. Did they bring another dragon down? They've brought three or four down within the last few days, all looking dazed.

"See, there you go." A voice calls that I instantly place to Erete. I look forward as they come down the hall. The five figures stop dragon a six and shoves something in front of the cell. I look at the figure for half a second before I place him.

Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" I shout and move through the tiny cell and reach the end and stare at Hiccup. Balancing on one leg one hand grasped around the cell door, blood leaking from his fingers. His eyes are wild a gag knotted in his hair. As soon as he sees me his eyes widen largely. I look down at myself staring at the black shirt and pants. Human. I am human. Right.

 _'Toothless...what happened_?' Hiccup demands.

 _'Long story. You look terrible, why are you here?'_

 _'Equally long story.'_

Hiccup's fists clench in pain and I spot a long gash down the center of his palm. I send a death glare in Erete's direction through my wild bangs.

"Aw! Sibling love!" Erete says eyes cold.

 _'You okay?'_ Hiccup asks. I nod and ask the same question with my eyes. ' _No.'_ Hiccup says giving a soft shake of his head.

"Annnnd time's up. Come along, Hiccup." Eret says. He throws something to the ground and me and Hiccup both look down at it. Hicccup's peg leg. He takes it leaning against the bars flinching as the metal touches his bleeding hands.

He attaches it to his leg and looks back at me,'I will be back for you.' He promises before Erete grabs his arm and drags him forward. The rest of the party following but a single man.

 _'Hiccup!'_ I shout watching as he disappears down the hall. I grab the bars to the cell tightly and my fingers turn white. No! I haven't seen you in over a week! Don't you dare die on me! The cell block door slams shut and the man moves forward.

I hiss angrily at him and he draws his sword and drops it at my feet. I look up at him curiously. He lifts up his hands approaching me like a wild animal.

"I am Eret." He says and I glare at him, Erete just left, "Son of Erete." Eret says and I stare at him, two things running through me head, Eret has a son and, you think I care why...?

"Come quietly...please." Eret says and I hiss, he draws back slightly eyes wide, "I'm taking you to Hiccup, I want to help." He adds and I stop growling. He could be lying. Risk the chance! Hiccup needs you! My thoughts beg.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth and back away from the cell door, and Eret gives a sigh of relief before he pulls out a set of keys and inserts them into the heavy locks. There are several clicks before Eret opens the door and gestures for me to follow.

I step out of the cage and chase after the man.

000o000

(Hiccup POV)

The gag is ripped off my mouth for the first time in a day and a half. I cough pursing my dry lips together before looking forward at Erete, he shoves me forward and I stumble into the room. I stare at it for a second.

"Wow, don't over do the furniture." I say dryly. The room is empty except for a few windows and the man. Wait! Man?

I whip my head back to him, scanning him, long dreadlocks, cape of dragon skin, yup, I think this is Drago Bludvist. "Ah, Night Fury prince we meet at last-" Drago starts.

"Hi." I interrupt.

"Don't be an idiot." Eret hisses behind me.

"I'm not. I'm using my brain," I assure and look back at Erete hiding my terror with heavy sass,"You should try it sometime." I finish and his eyes flash again.

I turn my attention back to Drago as he walks forward. My wings twitch involuntary and Drago stares at them with interest. "So you stand." He says.

"Would you prefer I sit?"

Drago huffs, in amusement or annoyance I can't tell. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asks.

"Hiccup." I answer, "Or Horrendous, which ever you want, personally I'm-" I stop mid sentence as I hear several of Drago's men draw swords behind me.

"Hic-cup?" Drago repeats a wild grin on his face, that does not look right at all.

"What are you going to do with me and Toothless?" I ask. I just want this to be over. There has to be a stop to this at some point. It can't go on forever.

"I want you." Drago answers and I look up and blink.

"What?" I demand, "What do you mean you 'want me'?" There is nothing special about me except the whole wing-tail ear issue.

"You are a dragon." Drago answers and I nod slowly, not getting his point,"Dragons can be conquered."

"Conquered." I repeat, clenching my hands into fists as they start to sting. My palms picking the most inconvenient time to re-open.

"You're just another dragon." Drago answers before lifting up his staff.

"Wait! Are you serious? Dragons are amazing-Ahh!" I yell as he whacks his staff across my face. I'm thrown to the ground and Drago slams his foot onto my chest.

My wings spread out across the ground before Drago grabs me by the throat. My eyes widen and I grab his large hand trying to peel away his fingers. "So, you have two choices, death, or pledging yourself to me." Drago says and I feel my air leaking out. I look at him.

"I would rather die." I hiss, my voice hardly audible. Drago gives a cry of frustration before he throws me backwards. I fly through the still open door to the room landing on the deck with a thud.

I cough, gasping for breath and sit up slightly before something slams into my chest. I look up as Drago lifts up his staff and starts to bring it down. Everything seems to slow.

I never told Mom I love her, the last thing I did was fight, I didn't really pay attention to Toothless, and I'll never be able to tell Astrid how amazing she is. The world snaps back into focus and Drago's staff is about to hit my heart before a something grabs the staff inches from my chest. Toothless is on the other end and drags the staff upwards back towards Drago before throwing the man and the staff to the side.

Toothless leaps in front of me and gives me a half glance, "You okay?" He asks.

I nod breathlessly,"That was close." I say and Toothless grins.

"Timing is everything, my friend." He says, grinning slightly before looking forward again and growling. I take a chance, ignoring my several injuries and shove to my feet and move standing next to Toothless.

 _Human_.

It's weird but I'm not sure I want to know what happened. His height and mine are nearly equal he's just about two or three inches taller than I am.

Toothless looks at me slightly surprise before he moves in front of me, I glance forward as Drago's men start to move towards, Drago gets to his feet shaking his head slightly before glaring at us murderously.

A sharp whiz makes me turn my head around and I watch as a arrow sails through the air until heading for Toothless. Instead of hitting my twins skull it hits a sword. A man jumps in front of me and I look at him in shock.

"Eret." He man greets as battle breaks up all around ysm I ay him in shock.

"But-" I start looking over at Erete.

"Son of Eret." He finishes, his sword clashes against another,"I'm on your side," He assure before tossing me a sword.

I catch it and hold the weapon in my hands for a moment. It's off balance and doesn't work as well as Inferno. I grit my teeth, no time for that. I lift the weapon up and Toothless curls his fists. I jump forward tackling a guy to the ground. Okay, that worked better in real life than my head…

A scream/shout pierces the air and I scan my gaze over to Drago as he starts to spin his staff over his head. I get off the man in on and shove him to the side.

The boat rocks for a second and I lose my footing as the peg leg, ruined from Erete's attack no longer supports me. I land on the deck with a soft thud before the boats shifts more and the fleet around it and a huge dragon bursts out of the water.

My eyes water and the explosion of dead water rains down on us, soaking me, the dragon is at least twice as big as the Red Death, with feather like crown and a ear breaking roar. "Odin's ghost!" Eret yells and grabs my arm pulling me to my foot, "We gotta go, now." He says. Toothless rushes up to me.

"Wait! Toothless is a human, we can't fly!" I shout and Eret looks at me.

"You have wings can't you fly!?" he demands.

"Not far distances!" I respond.

"Perfect." Eret grumbles. Drago shouts again and I turn my head looking back at him as Eret keeps me standing.

Drago points his staff at me and Toothless and we both kind of freeze in place, "Now, take them." Drago commands.

Me and Toothless share a look before something shoves into my head. I twitch trying to shove it out but it persists, worse than the Red Death's call ever was. I can't think and my vision blurs to red spots as Eret screams my name shaking my head.

A cold rushes in after the buzz and I stare up at the source, _'You belong to me now.'_ A voice soothes and the world starts to spin slightly, and I listen to the next command without second thought, _'Sleep.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry this and the last few chapters have been rushed. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Sunny With A Chance Of Death

(Toothless POV)

I peel my eyes open, the fog leaving them, the dizzying feeling fading to the back of my mind. I lift my head up scanning myself. Long chains are wrapped around my forearm and extend to the deck of the large ship I'm on, a chain is wrapped tightly around my left ankle preventing me from moving anywhere. I squint looking forward tossing my soaking hair from my face. What happened?

"Sir! Berk is within sight!" A voice calls. I hear heavy footfalls before Drago walks past me. I watch his back growling softly, I don't know how long I was asleep. It's pitch black night, and it could be days, or hours since our almost escape in early morning.

The water splashes against the side of the boat and lighting flashes before rain pours down on the deck. A low buzz feeling my head, I shake it trying to clear the dizziness before I realize it's Drago's dragon trying to get into my head. I grind my teeth in annoyance. No.

I am no one's puppet, not anymore, I gave up the title after the battle of the Red Death. Before! After I met Hiccup, that was-is the end. I am owned by no one! I close my eyes, focusing on my twin instead of the buzz.

His weird quirks, stutter, sass, horribly hidden crush on Astrid, his smile that rarely shows, when he sits next to me as I can't sleep, both of us looking like we're dazed undead but discussing things mentally. Gradually the buzz fades before disappearing completely. I open my eyes with satisfaction, I had done the same thing with the Red Death. They can't take me.

Not this time.

Rain pours heavily onto my face and I look around letting my gaze linger on Eret standing next to his father. A dazed look in his eyes. I'm surprised Drago didn't kill him. I stare at them before I start looking for Hiccup. Where is he? Did Drago kill him? I am the older sibing-no. He's still alive. He has to be.

I look to the side, the boats are close, the whole fleet grouped together. A tight formation so is one is in trouble is easy for the others to help.

When we pass by the statues marking Berk's waters I still haven't found my twin.

Lightning flashes over head and I finally spot Hiccup. I can see in the dark and can't believe I missed him.

Hanging between this boat and the one next to it by his arms, wrapped in chains to his elbows. He's limp, and I can't tell if he's conscious or just limp with pain. It's as if he's a prize Drago wants to show off. The thought angers me and I glare murderously at Drago's back.

A few minutes pass before I can see the Isle of Berk and the people dotting the beach as Drago's fleet grows closer.

We finally make it close enough for me to see all the riders up in front, closest to the ocean. Valka next to them, Gobber a few feet away. There was a sharp intake of breath from one of the riders before Astrid's hand shoots forward, "HICCUP!" She shouts and I watch Valka's gaze leave me to her other son, full of relief and panic.

Drago laughs looking down at the Berkians,"Surrender Berk, Valka the Fierce or suffer the consequences!" Drago yells.

"You have no power here, Drago Bludvist, release my children and go." Valka commands. I stare at Hiccup trying to will him awake with my gaze.

"You will regret your decision, cheiftess. You could have been apart of my army instead of meeting your end by it." Drago shouts.

"Please just let my children go!" Valka shouts and I stare at her pleading eyes. Instead of answering Drago points his staff at me and I can feel the gaze of his dragon on my head.

"Finish her." Drago commands pointing at Valka. I feel the buzz press harder into my head but I push it to the side watching Valka's eyes widen with horror. I glance at Hiccup before I start to move forward as if in the trance.

I'm not.

I never will be again.

I stare at the other riders and their dragons that are staring at me, "Toothless dont!" Stormfly yells. I reach the full length of the chain and glance at Eret before I dive to the side tackling Drago. Human or not the man isn't prepared for the attack. He crumbles backwards hitting hte deck of the ship with a grunt.

I whip around and grab his staff from the air with my chained hands snapping the bonds down the middle. I toss the staff towards the side and dive towards the side the chain around my ankle clinking.

I can't fire any plasma blasts, how exactly did Drago expect me to attack my mother? Drago gets to his feet and points his staff at me. Shouting.

"Toothless! Move!" Eret yells somewhere behind me. Trusting him I dive to the chains link to the deck as ice is fired. The long chain is caught and I look up at Drago's dragon.

Ice.

Not fire. Great.

I look at where Hiccup is hanging limply before looking back at the huge dragon, _'Hiccup_!' I shout looking at my twin _. 'HICCUP!'_ I transmit.

"Stop trying."Drago's dragon commands, "He like you did, belongs to me. He will only do as I say." The dragon says and I stare up at him.

 _No!_

I hiss lowly and the dragon looks at me, "And now you die." The dragon taunts. I tug on the chain stuck in the ice as I realize that he's going to cover me with the ice. Come on! BREAK!

I glance up at the dragon as it starts to inhale. _'Hiccup! If you're in there its now or never!'_ I yell as the dragon starts to fire.

(Hiccup POV)

My thoughts are sluggish, I can't focus on anything.

My shoulders ache, my palms stinging but I can't figure out why there's a buzz that I can only concentrate on, nothing else. It's aggravating _'HICCUP!'_ A voice yells. As it enters my head everything seems to snap back into focus.

Memories slip back into place, and I place the voice, "Toothless!" I yell snapping open my eyes jerking my head up. Rain pours onto my face blocking most of my vision. I can make out Berk and stare at it briefly in surprise. I look to the side and see ice covering the deck of a ship. Drago stands on one of the greenish spikes staring down at something. I follow his gaze, not something but someone.

Toothless.

I stare at him as he struggles and Drago's dragon sucks in a deep breath, panic swirls through my thoughts as I match the ice to the dragon. He's going to freeze Toothless! No!

I struggle and look at myself matching why my shoulders ache so terribly. I stare at the chains wrapped around my forearms tightly so I'm hanging in between two of Drago's boats _. 'Hiccup! If you're in there it's now or never!'_ Toothless yells.

I stare at him and start to swing back and forth against the chains. Come on! Come on! Or for the love of- I think angrily before a voice cuts me from my thoughts, "Hiccup!" Eret yells. Eret's father is chasing after him, as he runs across the deck. He throws something and it spins through the air giving me barely a second to place what it is. A axe.

It hits the chains on my right and my arm is broken free, the cuff of the chain still wrapped a little below my elbow. I yelp slightly as the chain tips. Excellent aim, Eret. I compliment in my head to him before I hit the deck. I roll several times landing in front of Toothless on my knees. My stump scraping slightly on the wood.

Toothless gaze flickers to me and his eyes widen. I hear a wind-like noise through the air and lift up my hands in front of me the chain still on my left hand weighing it down slightly. There's a whistle in the wind but I don't pay attention to it closing my eyes waiting for the ice to hit me and Toothless.

After a few seconds of nothing I snap my eyes open blinking several times in shock.

A purple glow is illuminating from my hands, a mixture of both fire and lightning bolts shooting from my hands destroying the ice before it gets within a few feet of us.

"What the?" Toothless murmurs in confusion. I look back at him and give a small shake of my head. I have no idea what's happening.

The ice stops coming and the whistle increases before with a bang the purple glow stops like a plasma blast when it hits something. Plasma blast. I look back at my twin and can see him thinking along the same lines. _This_ is my plasma blast?

Drago gives a shout of fury that breaks me from my thoughts and I snap my gaze to the left before Drago leaps down from the spike landing on the wet deck without even slipping slightly.

"Ah man." I mutter.

"I still have better curse words than that." Toothless assures behind me. I twist my body grabbing Toothless's forearm and unfurl my wings. Toothless tightens his grip around my forearm.

Drago races at us and I lean down before jumping into the air throwing out my wings. Toothless lets out a yelp and I bite my lips flapping my wings and jerk down for a moment before diving over Drago. The chains around his feet break as they hit the deranged man's staff. I glide over towards a spike and land stumbling several feet. Toothless hits the ground on his knees and leaps to his feet after a moment.

"Thanks." Toothless mutters before we both start to scale the spike, Drago's dragon finally snaps out of his shock and starts to fire at us again. Toothless leaps forward suddenly and I let out a yelp as he grabs my forearm the ice suddenly slippery. My feet slide out from under me and I release Toothless's hand before falling through them like a small ravine.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yells turning around and diving back down towards me. I jerk to a stop suddenly and look up staring at the chain in dangling from. My shoulder jerks threatening to pop out of place and I grab the chain with both my hands tightly. The cause of the fall. Right, forgot about that.

Lightning flashes overhead and I look up staring at Toothless, who can't help in the slightest. "Hiccup!" This time the voice is not Toothless's but Mom's.

"Hang on!" Toothless yells and I look up at him.

"Very funny." I say dryly. It's not like I'm already doing that.

"I have an idea, you're going to want to duck." Toothless warns before he takes in a deep inhale leaping out of my sight. I spread out my wings before I realize there is no way I'm going to be able to flap them to get out of here. Plus my prosthetic tailfin isn't on, I would glide majesty into the deck earning broken nose. Wait. Toothless is human, there is no way that he's going to be able to do anything. I let out a groan.

I tighten my grip on the chain tightly despite my palms protests before I see a low blue glow. I stare at it confusion and see movement below me before the spikes light up with a blue glow and explode.

I yell as I fall through the air, the bits of ice shooting around me, I land on Toothless's back, Toothless's dragon back with a oof the chain having snapped from the explosion freeing me. I stare at Toothless's glowing head and spine.

He's a dragon again.

He's like Eventide now, changing at will.

"You're glowing." I say and Toothless raises an eyebrow.

Drago looks over at us, glaring and starts to advance when a cry rings through the air, "DEATH OR GLORY!" Shapes jump into the air that I place instantly to dragons and all of Berk, on dragons dive forward to the boats attacking with fury. I even spot Mildew on a Nadder.

"What!" Drago yells looking up at the dragons in shock.

A war cry rings through the air before Mom leaps from off of Cloudjumper landing a few feet from Drago.

A punch breaks me out of my dazed shock and I whip my head around staring at Astrid,"Where have you been! It's been three days!" She yells, "You scared me to death!"

"I think he gets the point." Snotlout says dryly.

I laugh softly looking back over at mom and Valka as they battle to what looks like the death. Drago's dragon roars and I rub Toothless's head,"Come on, bud. I think we need to have a few words with our friend." I say looking over at the dragon.

"If by a few words you mean blasting him, yeah." Toothless agrees.

"Wait!" Astrid shouts and tosses me something. I catch it and look down at Inferno, pursing my lips as the metal against my palms does not feel pleasant.

"Oh, thanks." I say and she nods before pulling Stormfly up, she and the other riders disappear into the Berkian riders covering the sky.

I lean down and click back Toothless's tail with my fingers and Toothless dives forward in front of the dragon over Mom and Drago's heads.

"You cannot hide from me." Drago's dragon hisses, and I start to feel the buzz in the back of my head.

"You're a coward." Toothless retorts angrily before building up a blast."You will never control me, Hiccup or anyone again!" Toothless roars before firing his blast the blue on his back glows brighter before the blast hits the dragon.

He roars in agony before his tusk falls into the ocean, _"I_ AM ALPHA!" Toothless roars and the dragon looks at him briefly the small eyes wide. He gives a whimpering growl before he bows his head in respect.

"That you are." He agrees before disappearing under the waves of the ocean. The buzz zapping out of my head, I stare down at my brother in shock.

"You know, you're terrifying when you're angry." I say and Toothless looks back at me, slight surprise in his eyes before he turns around, we both watch the battle for a second. My gaze shifts to Mom before locking there.

"You cannot take my children!" She shouts swinging her sword at Drago.

"I take whatever I want." Drago responds,"After all, didn't take Kindle from you?" Drago taunts. Mom leaps forward at him sword over her head with a cry of fury, but the sword never makes it, instead a pair of claws slice into Drago's chest.

"She just.."Toothless starts.

"Changed into a Night Fury." I finish, watching them with shock.

Mom jumps off Drago and hisses lowly. Drago gets to his feet and smirks, leaning over in pain but determination ringing off of him. "So come to get vengeance on your mate. I still wear his skin you know, perhaps when I'm done with your children I'll do the same." Drago says and Mom roars angrily before she fires a blast.

It hits Drago blasting through his middle and the man falls onto the deck with a thud, dead. Toothless races over to mom as she transforms again."Are you okay?" He demands.

"I'm fine." Mom assures before ripping me off of Toothless back in a tight embrace, "I am so sorry!" She cries and I hug her back. Mom leans down and pulls Toothless into the hug, tears streaming down her face.

Conscious through the pain.

Alive through the battle.

We still rise.

000o000

A few hours after the battle I stand next to the other riders Toothless on my left Astrid on my right. "I bet you guys are really impressed when Hookfang and I blew up that entire ship." Snotlout gloats.

"Yeah, after the rest of the village was done destroying the whole army." Eventide says behind me dryly.

"Eh, details." Snotlout argues.

"Oh yeah, well Barch and Truffnut were totally kicking butt." Tuffnut argues and we all look back at him, "That's our team name, Barch and Truffnut." Tuffnut explains and Ruffnut nods quickly.

"Okay..." I trail off.

"I'm glad you're okay, Hiccup." Astrid says after a second of silence. I turn looking at her staring down at my now bandages hands, before the riders break out into arguments again.

"Me to." Toothless adds. He's currently residing in dragon form. Everything is gone, Drago is dead, the Bewilderbeast is gone, Erete received a nice piece of humble pie and was sent to Outcast Island.

"Hey, earth to Haddock!" Astrid says and I snap out of my daze looking over at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid asks instead of answering.

"Nothing. I guess I've just been thinking, my entire life, I've believed I'm not normal the battle everything...what's wrong with me?" I ask and Astrid puts a hand around my shoulders.

"I know what's wrong with you, Hiccup." She says and I look at her. She gives me a soft smile before finishing, "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING YOU ARE AMAZING! Thank you for sticking to the story this long!**

 **Finished: 6/8/16**

 **Updated: 12/8/16**


End file.
